Corazón de Piedra
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Una chica que todos odian por ser diferente, encuentra la comprensión y el amor en quien menos lo imaginó. CAPÍTULO 22 ULTIMO. InuxKag.
1. Default Chapter

**"Corazón de Piedra"**

**_(Lady Sakura Lee)_**

La joven mujer caminó frente a él con tanta elegancia y seducción, se diría que lo hacía a propósito. Sesshoumaru sonrió a medias sin quitarle su ámbar mirada de la oscura de ella, que fingía despreocupación, sabiendo perfectamente en su interior que lo había cautivado. Sin poder resistirse más, caminó tras ella hasta que encontró la ocasión perfecta para abordarla, un pasillo solitario en donde ella ya tenía la mano puesta en la perilla de una de las tantas puertas.

- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- Dijo presuroso junto a su oído. Ella volteó rápidamente y lo miró disgustada.

- ¿Pero... quién es usted?... ¿Cómo se atreve?!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió apenas mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la pared, dejándola casi aprisionada.

- No he hecho nada malo... - Fingió aún sonriendo y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella al principio pareció disgustada, pero luego su rostro se relajó y pareció hasta disfrutar de aquel encuentro.

- ¿Sabe quien soy?- Dijo ella como ronroneado, respirando agitadamente y tratando de evitar un poco su insistente mirada.

- Créame... si lo supiera... las cosas serían diferentes...

Ambos se miraron cómplices y sintiendo un hormigueo en sus cuerpos sus mentes parecían también estar pensando en lo mismo. La mujer sonrió entre sus finos labios rojos y justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra, voces se escucharon acercándose al pasillo que los alertó, Sesshoumaru alejándose rápidamente de la mujer y caminando hacia la salida y ella, entrando a la habitación que estaba más cerca.

Un muchacho de atlético cuerpo desmontó de la motocicleta y al tiempo que sacaba el casco de su cabeza, largos cabellos sedosos y negros brillaron a plena luz. Caminó presuroso por los vastos jardines de la mansión hasta llegar casi al final, encontrándose con un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que él, de cabellos largos y claros que se encontraba sentado tomando el té. Nadie creería que estuvieran relacionados familiarmente, salvo que el color ámbar de sus ojos era inconfundible... en lo único que se parecían. Llegó y se posó frente a él en actitud de pocos amigos. La verdad es que su medio hermano no le simpatizaba mucho, pero esta vez debía cumplir con él, puesto que era un favor y debía devolverle la mano cuando Sesshoumaru le brindó ayuda.

- Que bien... ya estas aquí- Sesshoumaru lo miró apenas mientras se llevaba nuevamente un sorbo de aquel exquisito té de jengibre.

- Sí, ya estoy aquí y no hagas más rodeos... quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer.- Respondió secamente el muchacho mirándolo casi impaciente. Sesshoumaru sonrió apenas y levantó una ceja. Vaya, vaya, el hermanito ya estaba de mal humor.

- Inuyasha, sólo quiero que hagas algo por mí... ya sabes... el favor que me debes.

Inuyasha, que era el nombre de aquel joven impetuoso malhumorado, lo miró apenas haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- Esa vez yo no pedí tu maldita ayuda.

El joven Sesshoumaru se levantó lentamente y caminó a su alrededor, momentos tensos que aprovechó para mirarlo mejor. Hacía ya varios años que no se veían y quería ver que tan bien se encontraba su huraño hermanito pequeño. Al final se detuvo conforme con su inspección frente a la ya impaciente cara del joven Inuyasha.

- Si no fuera por mí aquella vez... estarías muerto.- Dijo el mayor con una semi sonrisa y mirada de hielo. El joven muchacho sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas mientras intentaba frenar la rabia que sentía acumularse en sus puños. – Esta mujer... - comenzó a decir mientras le mostraba la foto de una atractiva mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y cuerpo de diosa- se llama Kikyo.- Inuyasha miró el bello rostro de la mujer casi impresionado... era realmente hermosa. Sesshoumaru vio su entusiasmo y sonrió tocándolo el hombro.- la quiero para mí.

- ¿Y eso?- Dijo el muchacho sorprendido, no por el hecho que su medio hermano mayor le estuviera casi confesando el interés por una mujer, si no el hecho de qué diablos le importaba a él.

- Hice algunas averiguaciones... no es presa fácil ¿sabes?... es la... acompañante de un hombre muy importante y a la vez peligroso del país... Naraku.

- ¿Naraku?... ¿te quieres meter en líos o qué... - Reprochó el joven chico, pero cayó de pronto al ver la mirada casi graciosa que el mayor le brindaba.-... Bueno... eso a mí no me importa...

- Claro que te importa... dije que la quiero para mí... así que te encargarás de traérmela.

- ¿Qué?- Lo miró creyendo que realmente había perdido la cabeza- ¿me estas obligando acaso a que te secuestre a esta mujer?

Sesshoumaru se alejó y se sentó nuevamente mirándolo apenas, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

- Búscala y tráela... con esto te dejo en paz.- Le dijo mientras dejaba la foto en la mesa.

El impetuoso chico apretó los puños con más ira sin dejar de darle una mirada casi asesina, se acercó y tomó la fotografía arrugándola completamente. Finalmente volteó y caminó presuroso del lugar, mientras se colocaba nuevamente el casco y se marchaba rápidamente en su moto.

La chica caminó con los libros en sus manos y la pesada mochila en su espalda cuando sintió el reloj de la Universidad dar las 9.

- Maldición- Se dijo en un murmullo enojada, mientras calculaba la distancia que la separaba aún del lugar. Corrió apresuradamente y cruzó la calle sin mirar, sintiendo a sus espaldas los bocinazos y reprimendas de conductores disgustados por acto tan temerario e imprudente.

Las puertas de las aulas ya se encontraban cerradas así que entró muy despacio justo cuando el profesor interrogaba a un chico, que al parecer este no tenía la respuesta.

- Ya veo... - Dijo el profesor mirando de reojo a una muchacha que intentaba pasar desapercibida hasta un asiento.- pero tal vez la respuesta la tenga la Srta. Higurashi ¿no?

Todos miraron hacia la chica que enrojeció enseguida pero que a la vez se irguió orgullosa en el asiento y lo miró serenamente.

- Lo siento... acabo de llegar y no escuché...

- Con que acaba de llegar... - Dijo el profesor con tono de voz burlesco mientras ella parecía desafiarle con la mirada. – Si acaba de llegar no le importará entonces que para mañana tiene que entregar un ensayo de 50 páginas acerca de la materia que empezaremos hoy.

Todos sonrieron a medias tratando también en parte de ganarse la simpatía de aquel estricto profesor. La chica bajó la vista derrotada mientras escribía en el cuaderno las instrucciones dadas.

Muchas horas más tarde salió de los campos Universitarios ya a oscuras mientras sus compañeros de curso cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

- Ahí va, sola como siempre.- Alcanzó a escuchar a una chica decir, mientras ella trataba de apresurar el paso apretando los libros en su pecho y evitar la sensación de incomodidad a sus espaldas, sabía que hablaban de ella, sabía que la miraban.

La oscuridad de la calle no le daba miedo. Ya casi estaba acostumbrada a ello. ¿Peligro? No le temía al peligro, jamás nada le había sucedido, por eso se daba el lujo de ir y venir de la Universidad a la casa a pie. Así podría disfrutar del aire libre. Pero esta vez no estaba para disfrutar del aire libre. Lo sabía, las cosas nunca salían bien, nada salía bien. Derrotada caminaba ya a paso lento, sintiendo casi el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

- Maldición... ya sé lo dicen de mí... – y fingiendo la voz comenzó a hablarse a sí misma.- Ah... pero mira... ahí va otra vez sola... la reina del hielo, la que nada la conmueve... - Agachó la cabeza con los ojos semi llorosos mientras su mente la llevaba nuevamente al incidente del cual se había ganado la reputación de frialdad e indiferencia.

Hoyo, un chico de la carrera muy querido por sus amigos y compañeros de curso se había acercado a ella, muchacha de pocas palabras, y se habían hecho novios. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien a su lado, pero el destino le jugó una muy mala pasada cuando el chico murió en un accidente automovilístico. Todos fueron a su funeral, todos lloraron, pero ella no... y ese día, se ganó la antipatía no sólo del curso entero, sino de casi toda la facultad.

- ... ellos no me conocen... no pueden decir eso si no me conocen... - Reprimió la rabia apretando los puños, cuando sintió de pronto que una mano aprisionaba su boca y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente sus muñecas desde la espalda, cayendo todos los libros al suelo, mientras era arrastrada a una callejuela cerca. Intentó forzar, golpeó inclusive una patada en un tobillo, escuchó que alguien maldecía pero aún así la apretó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por primera vez el calor de la persona que tenía a sus espaldas. Oh, no, Dios... imaginó lo peor. Llegaron hasta una camioneta en donde la puerta trasera se abrió y vio a un hombre con pasamontañas negro, que acercó un pedazo de cinta hasta su boca que el joven desde atrás liberaba y colocaba rápidamente en sus labios, impidiéndole dar un grito de auxilio.

- Vamos, dame la cuerda.- dijo el hombre de atrás con voz ronca. El otro le entregó un poco de cuerda que el muchacho amarró fuertemente y casi con rabia, porque aún sentía el dolor de su patada en su tobillo. La subieron a bordo y se marcharían rápidamente. Ella estaba sentada en una esquina mirándolos asustadamente, pero las capuchas en sus cabezas no la dejaban debelar el rostro de aquellos secuestradores. La oscuridad también del interior del lugar impedía que los viese claramente. Estaba asustada ¿porqué?... ¿Porqué a ella?... ¿Qué era lo que querían?

Llegaron a una bodega abandonada cerca del puerto y la sacaron a duras penas del vehículo, porque ella se resistía aún. Entraron en el lugar y encendieron las luces, cuando uno de ellos, de mirada azul la miró asustadamente mientras el otro la obligaba a sentarse en una silla.

- Demonios!!! Ella no es!!!

Ella miró al hombre que estaba aún a su lado y alcanzó divisar una mirada brillantemente dorada.

- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo entre dientes volteando para ver al otro hombre que lo miraba con incredulidad.

- No es ella... - Dijo el otro apenas apuntándola con el dedo. El joven de dorada mirada volteó hacia ella que lo miró desafiante, mientras el chico acercaba su mano a su rostro y con poca delicadeza la volteaba a ambos lados, como inspeccionándola bien. Finalmente sacó el adhesivo de su boca bruscamente, emitiendo ella un pequeño grito que él miró con mirada de hielo.

- Si vuelves a gritar juro que te mato.- Dijo secamente. Aquellas palabras tan frías y duras hicieron que ella lo mirara paralizada- Dime como te llamas.

Ella respiró agitadamente muerta de miedo... las palabras no venían a su boca... estaba aterrada. El joven se acercó más a su cara y aún con el rostro fuertemente aprisionado en sus manos le habló rudamente.

- Que me digas como te llamas!!!

- Kagome... Kagome Higurashi...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

- Que me digas como te llamas!!!

- Kagome... Kagome Higurashi...

El joven de dorada mirada volteó asustado hacia el otro chico que se encogía de hombros, bastante incómodo. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, momentos en que la chica pudo escuchar hasta los propios y acelerados latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, respirando de manera acompasada, aunque las circunstancias se lo impedían. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos el chico que estaba a su lado caminaba presuroso hasta el otro y lo tomaba bruscamente de la manga, llevándolo a un lado y cuchicheando algo que no pudo escuchar.

- Maldición Miroku!! Qué demonios vamos a hacer!!

- Tranquilo Inuyasha... tranquilo... debemos pensar bien ahora para no cometer otra equivocación.

Inuyasha lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Es culpa mía verdad?!!- Levantó el tono de voz ya impaciente. Odiaba equivocarse, pero odiaba más que se lo reprocharan.

- Tranquilo, yo no he dicho eso.- Dijo el otro más conciliador. Luego mirando a la muchacha que los miraba asustada.- pero se parece a ella... deben ser familiares...

- Arggg, no lo sé... maldición!!... todo este trabajo perdido...

El joven Miroku miró de reojo como el chico le daba una mirada asesina a la chica, que los miraba aún con miedo.

- Debemos deshacernos pronto de ella... – Dijo Inuyasha y con paso firme fue hasta ella pero no alcanzó a caminar lo suficiente porque su amigo le sujetó la muñeca.

- Tranquilo... esperemos un poco... esta muy alterada la pobre... dejemos que se tranquilice y luego la soltamos... sin rencores.

- Ja! Crees que no va a denunciarnos?? Eres un confiado Miroku!! Además... esta bastante tranquila...

- Déjame hablar con ella y apuesto que me entenderá.- Dijo muy seguro. Inuyasha lo miró detenidamente unos instantes y luego miró nuevamente a la muchacha, que ya no los miraba, si no que tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos caían desordenadamente a su lado. En ese momento un sonido irrumpió el silencio de la bodega, en donde todos miraron asustados a su alrededor. Miroku se llevó presuroso una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de el un pequeño teléfono móvil de color gris.

- Oh oh... – Dijo apenas, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de él saliendo de la bodega para hablar más privadamente. Inuyasha suspiró hastiado de la situación mirando aún por donde su amigo había salido. Los segundos fueron eternos y luego, más exasperado aún de sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica a sus espaldas, volteó orgulloso y la encaró mirándola más desafiante. Ella bajó la vista asustada mientras trataba de calmar su asustado corazón.

- Debo irme Inuyasha... hasta aquí te dejo por hoy.- Dijo Miroku entrando rápidamente y haciendo una seña de despedida. Inuyasha se acercó enojado y lo retuvo del hombro.

- ¿¿Que???!! Espera, qué haces???

- Lo siento, debo irme, es algo de vida o muerte... – Dijo el otro tratando de sonreír y soltándose de sus fuertes manos salió del lugar quitándose la capucha.

- ¡¡Maldito!!!- Le gritó el chico desde la puerta de la bodega, mientras el otro corría presuroso alejándose del lugar. Inuyasha suspiró cansadamente, la verdad es que no podía seguir obligándolo en este delito, bastante tenía con que hubiera aceptado en acompañarlo para realizar el secuestro pero... ¿y ahora? Volteó para mirar el interior de la bodega donde vio a la chica que tenía la vista concentrada en el suelo, no podía ver su cara porque los cabellos caían a los costados de su cara. Todo mal, la culpa era de él, lo sabía y ahora tenía que remediar el error. Su impulsivo carácter habían provocado en primera el que hubiera abordado a la muchacha en la oscuridad sin haberse cerciorado bien que era la mujer que andaban buscando. Tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras se encaminó lentamente hasta el interior de la bodega, hasta posarse cerca de ella y mirarla seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella sintió sus pasos y lo miró apenas, temerosa de incomodarlo con su mirada.

- Por favor... - Dijo en hilillo de voz.-... se lo ruego... déjeme ir... - Suplicó mirándolo temerosa y con los ojos vidriosos. Inuyasha hizo una pequeña mueca.

- No te haremos nada, puedes quedarte tranquila.- Sus palabras eran bruscas y secas, pero Kagome sintió que aquel tono de voz no le era temible del todo. Levantó más el rostro hasta él.

- ¿Va a dejarme ir?

Inuyasha se volteó enojado y se alejó de ella para salir del lugar y sintiendo el aire frío de la noche en su rostro, meciendo sus negros cabellos al viento, al tiempo que sacaba una arrugada fotografía de su bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Y a hora?... ¿Cómo te encontraré?- Se dijo apenas, mirando casi hipnotizado el bello y pálido rostro de la mujer de la fotografía. Aquellas palabras salidas de su boca hizo que reaccionara en una fracción de segundos. Arrugó el ceño y guardó nuevamente la fotografía en el bolsillo. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!! Esa mujer estaba prohibida! Se sentó en el suelo sintiendo el hielo de la noche sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía volver adentro de la bodega y encontrarse con aquella chica. Su mirada le era demasiado incómoda. Suspiró hondamente, esperando a que el tiempo pasase y así luego soltar a la muchacha y esperar que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado. Aburrido, luego de una hora se paró nuevamente y caminó lentamente hasta el interior de la bodega, viendo que la chica se encontraba dormitando con la cara apoyada en su pecho, en una posición bastante incómoda para no caer de la silla. Él se acercó más hasta ella y tocó su hombro.

- Oye... - Dijo apenas. Ella levantó la vista asustada y lo miró.-... voy a soltarte... pero debes prometerme una cosa.

- Oh! Muchas gracias... - Agradeció ella feliz, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

- Promete que no habrá represalias... no le dirás nada a la policía...

- Lo prometo.- Dijo ella con convicción. Él la miró sin creer mucho en sus palabras, la verdad es que era demasiado desconfiado.

- Escúchame bien- Dijo más severamente poniéndose en cuclillas y dándole una mirada casi asesina.- si sé que quisiste vengarte juro que lo lamentarás.

Kagome lo miró aterrada mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Inuyasha la miró sin mucha convicción y se levantó nuevamente.

- Entonces... voy a soltarte... - Dijo dubitativamente. De mala gana fue hasta la espalda de la chica y desató el nudo que había hecho con la cuerda en sus muñecas. Cuando ella sintió sus manos libres al fin, se levantó lentamente de la silla y con un rápido movimiento golpeó con su codo lo más fuerte que pudo el estómago del chico que cayó inesperadamente y retorciéndose de dolor mientras ella aprovechaba la oportunidad de escapar del lugar aterrada, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ya estaba amaneciendo. Cansada, contó más calmadamente lo que había sucedido mientras su madre escuchaba con horror lo que la chica le contaba.

- Pero Kagome! Dios!! Hay que llamar a la policía!!- Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el teléfono, que la muchacha alcanzó a descolgar.

- No mamá, espera... no lo hagas... ya estoy aquí y no es necesario...

- ¿Cómo que no Kagome?? Fuiste secuestrada!! Por Dios hija cómo puedes quedarte tan tranq...

La chica la miró adolorida. Lo sabía, hasta su madre creí que no tenía sentimientos.

- Mamá, no me pasó nada... aquel hombre me dijo que me soltaría con la condición de que yo no hiciera una denuncia en la policía... creo que al parecer se equivocaron de persona.

Su madre la miró asustada ante aquellas palabras que tan fácilmente salían de su boca. Ella la miró unos segundos y luego volteó para subir a su cuarto y recostarse pesadamente en la cama. Sus manos se aferraron desesperadas en la cabecera mientras sentía que las lágrimas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas. Así era ella, no podía evitar dejar de expresar sus sentimientos en público, siempre lo hacía sola, en la oscuridad o soledad de algún cuarto.

- Le dije al idiota de Sesshoumaru que tendría que darme tiempo para encontrarla...

- ¿Y que sucedió... con la chica?- Preguntó Miroku mirándolo con ansiedad mientras Inuyasha caminaba de mal humor apenas con una polera y ropa interior hasta la cocina, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una caja de jugo de naranja que bebía del propio envase.

- La dejé ir.- Dijo cortante. Su amigo lo miró esperando algo más.- ¿Qué??- Dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba tratando de esquivar su insistente vista.

- No sé... - Dijo el otro sonriendo.- es que... creo que me escondes algo.

Inuyasha caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto y buscaba algún canal. En realidad trataba de distraer la atención de su amigo.

- Pero... qué tonterías dices?- Dijo refunfuñando. El otro lo miró encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto Inuyasha pareció recordar algo y haciendo una mueca de enojo, se levantó súbitamente y lo encaró.- Es cierto!! Eres un traidor!! Cuál era el asunto de vida o muerte por el cual me abandonaste??!!

El joven Miroku sintió que era sorprendido y miró para todos lados, tratando de evitar la mirada que su amigo le estaba dando.

- Bueno... esteee...

- Ahhh, contesta!!!

- Una chica... olvidé la cita con una chica... - Dijo este apenas, mientras se disponía a huir de aquel pequeño departamento. Anonadado, Inuyasha se quedó de pie aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Qué???!!!- Gritó luego, justo cuando Miroku pasaba por el umbral de la puerta de entrada. El joven volteó avergonzado y lo miró.

- Lo siento amigo... tal vez te parezca algo absurdo... pero es que tú no sabes que es el amor...

Aquellas palabras hicieron hervir su sangre de rabia y su amigo lo notó, saliendo rápidamente del lugar dando un portazo. Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en el sillón apenas creyendo la tonta excusa que su amigo le había dado por abandonarlo la noche anterior.

- Por amor... qué absurdo... - Dijo enojado, mientras sentía una pequeña punzada en el estómago que hizo llevarse ambas manos tratando de mitigar aquel agudo dolor que un codazo femenino le había provocado.- maldita muchachita...

Tres días más tarde Kagome estaba de vuelta en clases. Entregó el ensayo fingiendo haber estado enferma y por eso el atraso, pero el profesor no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla por el motivo que fuese así que le dio la más baja calificación en las notas acumulativas. Ella salió derrotada de su oficina imaginando lo mucho que tendría que estudiar para subir aquella calificación. Aunque tenía notas altas, la calificación del ensayo podría perjudicar su rendimiento académico para su beca. Era la hora del descanso y salió de la facultad sintiendo el tibio aire de la primavera sobre su cara, así que aprovechó los minutos para sentarse en el pasto cerca de un grupo de compañeros que hablaba animadamente.

- ¿En serio??... ¿Y cómo lo sabes Tsubaki?

Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros y vestida siempre con lo más actual del momento habló sonriendo.

- Lo vi esta mañana... se supone que va un año más delante de nosotros, pero como tuvo algunos problemas el año pasado congeló la carrera. Por eso ninguno de nosotros lo conoce. Bueno, excepto yo porque un chico superior amigo mío lo saludó. Ya verán... dicen que es muy rico... y bastante atractivo...

En ese momento Kagome abría un libro y le echaba una ojeada tratando de no escuchar la conversación, pero de pronto sintió que alguien estaba parado frente a ella. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

- Kouga.

El muchacho de ojos azules se sentó a su lado y miró el libro.

- Siempre estudiando Kagome.- Reprochó débilmente. Ella sólo sonrió más mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- Bueno si... debo aprovechar el tiempo, ya sabes, nuestra carrera es un poco difícil.

- Bueno... la historia Japonesa es demasiado extensa... pero tienes que descansar... - Dijo luego mirándola tiernamente. Ella movió la cabeza sintiéndose incómoda por su mirada. – por cierto Kagome, supe que estabas enferma...

- Eehh, si... un resfriado... nada importante... - Dijo apenas, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

- Kouga!!! No vas a venir???

Ambos chicos miraron al grupo de compañeros que se disponían a entrar a la facultad y era una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Vamos?- Dijo él colocándose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Kagome. Ella sonrió sonrojándose y la recibió para ponerse de pie.

- Gracias- Dijo bien bajito. El muchacho aún sostenía su mano entre la suya y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada, sintiendo que su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

- Oye Kagome... me pregunto... me pregunto si quieres... salir conmigo.

Ella levantó la vista mirándolo sorprendida.

- Kouga!! Vas a venir o qué??

Gritó la muchacha desesperada. Pero ninguno de los dos la miró. Derrotada y enojada, la muchacha entró a la facultada a regañadientes.

- Qué me dices... – Insistió el chico.

Kagome sonrió agradecida mientras se soltaba de su mano.

- Esta bien... un día de estos... - Dijo y se alejó de él.

Kouga sonrió satisfecho mientras la seguía al aula de clases. Todos estaban ya sentados así que tuvieron que tomar los últimos asientos. Una profesora los saludó y luego llamó a un chico adelante, junto a ella.

- Ven por favor.

Todos miraron intrigados y Kagome abrió asustadamente los ojos cuando frente a ella vio a un muchacho alto y de largos cabellos negros que miraba a todos fríamente, pero cuando su vista se posó en la de la chica que lo miraba casi con la boca abierta, su expresión orgullosa también cambió.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Preguntó Kouga a su oído.

Era él... lo sabía... no podía estar equivocada... conocía esos ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que la miraban atónitos igual que ella, lo que develaba que era el secuestrador.

- Su nombre es Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Dos horas de clases no resultan para nada provechosas si en la cabeza sólo se tiene un pensamiento: "Es él". Trataba de calmar su asustado corazón pero su mirada se iba directamente hacia la cabeza del muchacho, que como se encontraba sentado en los primeros asientos, sólo le daba la espalda. Una larga cabellera oscura era todo lo que ahora podía ver. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar al hombre que la secuestró y luego vinieron a su memoria detalles que antes habían pasado desapercibidos. Su contextura atlética encajaba, la estatura, el cabello, que sobresalía de la negra capucha y sobre todo... los ojos. Sí, era él. Además... se delataba cuando la miró sorprendidamente. Oh, Dios! Y ahora?? Qué estaba haciendo en el salón?... ¿Por qué estaba aquí?... las palabras de Tsubaki resonaron en su cabeza: "_se supone que va un año más adelante de nosotros, pero como tuvo algunos problemas el año pasado congeló la carrera. Por eso ninguno de nosotros lo conoce. Bueno, excepto yo porque un chico superior amigo mío lo saludó. Ya verán... dicen que es muy rico... y bastante atractivo..."_

- Señorita Higurashi... señorita Higurashi...

Un coro de sutiles risas y un codazo en el brazo de Kouga fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando la cabeza del cuaderno y mirando a la profesora que fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Distraída Señorita Higurashi?

Kagome vio que todos habían volteado a mirarla, excepto él, excepto Inuyasha que seguía aún mirando el pizarrón, de espaldas a ella.

- Perdónela usted, pero ella ha estado enferma algunos días y sólo hoy volvió a clases.- Dijo Kouga.

- Bueno... si se siente mal, puede salir a tomar aire.- Dijo ella mirando a la chica más comprensivamente. Kagome sonrió apenas y se levantó a duras penas del asiento, saliendo con pasos torpes fuera del aula.

- Dios... ¡¡qué significa esto!!- Se dijo llena de miedo, sintiendo que pronto colapsaría de los nervios. Respiró forzosamente mientras se iba directo a los baños y mirándose en el espejo su blanco reflejo abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó la cara rápidamente. Sintió el reloj de la Universidad dar las 5 de la tarde. Vaya, al fin las clases terminaban el día de hoy. Salió apenas viendo a sus compañeros retirarse del aula hablando el chico nuevo. Claro, toda una novedad. Esperó a que se desocupara para ella ir a recoger sus cosas, sin embargo no fue necesario, Kouga traía sus libros y mochila.

- Kagome.- Dijo él sonriente, llegando con las cosas hacia ella y entregándoselas.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

En ese momento Inuyasha salía también del aula y su mirada fría se posó justo en los ojos temerosos de ella, que al instante bajó la vista sonriendo.

- Si... si... ya estoy bien.- Podía sentir el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Dios! Esto no esta pasando!- Puedes... puedes acompañarme hasta casa?

El chico de ojos azules sonrió feliz ante la propuesta.

- ¡Claro! Será un placer.

Kagome levantó la vista y lo miró agradecida.

- ¿¿Que??!!!!!!- Miroku lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados y la boca abierta.- No puede ser!!! Y qué hiciste????

El joven de larga cabellera oscura sonrió apenas mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y tomaba un libro en sus manos.

- Qué crees!! Nada!!- Dijo enojado, tratando de enfocar la vista en el contenido del libro.- lo peor es que lo sabe... estoy casi seguro... no sé como... - Se dijo más para sí. Miroku se sentó a su lado exhalando un profundo suspiro.

- Ay!! Esto si que esta feo!

Inuyasha no dijo nada y un pequeño silencio se hizo en la habitación. Miroku miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar en qué sería de ellos si la situación se complicaba más de lo esperado.

- Pero si la chica ya no dijo nada tal vez no tenemos de qué preocuparnos...

- Es cierto... no creo que ahora se le ocurra abrir la boca. Ya es demasiado tarde.

- Qué cosas... mira las sorpresas que nos trae el destino. -Dijo el otro sonriendo burlonamente, mientras Inuyasha le daba una mirada casi asesina. Ese era su amigo, todo lo tomaba como un juego.-... oye pero... ¿y la otra chica?... ¿La has encontrado?

Inuyasha volvió a mirar su libro y respondió apenas.

- He recibido una llamada de Sesshoumaru... me informó que ella ha viajado... esta en el extranjero...

Miroku miró de reojo a su amigo.

- Supongo que él irá tras ella ¿no?

- Supongo- Dijo el otro más enojado encogiéndose de hombros.

- Qué extraño par de hermanos son ustedes.

Despertó sin ánimos en la mañana. Ya sabía lo que vendría, había pasado la noche en vela pensando en ello. Pero ahora que él resultaba ser su compañero de curso sólo debía ignorarlo y volver a su vida "normal". No era necesario tomarlo en cuenta. Todo había sido un error lo del secuestro y trataría de que él no afectara su rutina universitaria. Tal vez era un tipo peligroso, un delincuente, y no era seguro estar cerca de él. Ignorarlo, pasar desapercibida, hacerle saber que no lo traicionaría, para que después no buscara una venganza. Ay, Dios, ahora debía ser fuerte y tratar de no aparentar miedo.

- Kagome... creí que no irías a clases hoy... - Dijo su madre cuando la vio bajar las escaleras.

- Ehhh, no... es que no dormí bien... - Dijo apenas bebiendo un tazón de leche tibia que estaba en la mesa.

- Pues entonces tienes que apurarte... vas a llegar tarde.

Kagome miró el reloj de su muñeca y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

- Ay, no!!- Dijo exasperada, y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras salía a toda prisa.

Otra humillación pública, pero estaba decidido, si llegaba tarde no entraría al salón, preferiría esperar en la biblioteca hasta la siguiente clase pero no estaría dispuesta a pasar una humillación ahora delante de ese chico. "Ese chico". Sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. No, esto no iba a ser vida. ¿Cómo podría concentrarse en los estudios estando con aquel delincuente? Escuchó las campanas del reloj dando las 8 y aquello fue como un extra estímulo para echarse a correr como loca sin fijarse en que el semáforo peatonal ya había cambiado a rojo. Cuando puso un pie en el asfalto de la calle vio como los buses se acercaban a toda velocidad. Se quedó paralizada pero de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba de un brazo fuertemente arrastrándola casi hasta la vereda, salvándola así de un seguro atropello.

- Cuidado.

Con el corazón en la boca respiró fuertemente y a medida que se fue calmando se fue incorporando para ver con sorpresa que quien la había salvado era él. El "delincuente". Lo miró tan sorprendida que ni una palabra de su boca salió. El joven volteó despreocupadamente y caminó como si nada cuando el semáforo cambió a verde nuevamente. Ella se quedó de pie, paralizada. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se disidió a cruzar nuevamente la calle. Caminando despacio aún no entendía la actitud del joven. La había salvado! Él! El mismo que noches antes la había secuestrado!

Cuando llegó a la facultad las puertas de las aulas se encontraban cerradas así que caminó directamente hasta la biblioteca con el propósito de esperar allí tratando de leer un libro hasta la siguiente clase. Pero no podía concentrase en el libro. No, no, esto iba de mal en peor. Las horas pasaron lentamente y poco a poco el lugar se fue llenado de personas. Con sueño y demasiado agitada, poco a poco el silencio del lugar fue el escenario perfecto para quedarse dormida sobre el libro que no pasaba de la primera página aún. Momentos después escuchó las risas de jóvenes allá afuera. Restregó sus ojos y se levantó lentamente, mirando por la ventana como un grupo de sus compañeras iban alrededor del chico nuevo. Sus chillonas voces podían ser escuchadas desde el interior de la biblioteca en donde ella se encontraba.

- Todos te trataremos bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Dijo Tsubaki a su lado sonriendo alegremente.

- Muchas gracias- Dijo él con voz ronca casi imperceptible a los oídos de Kagome, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la ventana.

- De nada, de nada... si tienes algún problema puedes acudir a nosotras, te ayudaremos. Y si tienes problemas con las asignaturas...

- Que le pregunte a Kagome Higurashi.- Dijo otra chica de cabellos rojos despertando la risa del grupo. Inuyasha las miró interrogativo.

- No digas tonterías Ayame, Kagome jamás lo ayudaría!

- ¿No?- Dijo el chico intrigado. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Inuyasha así lo hizo. Las chicas lo rodearon.

- Esa chica... mejor que no le pidas ayuda... – Dijo Tsubaki, mientras levantaba el rostro y veía a Kagome en la ventana mirándolas indiferentemente. Los demás vieron en la misma dirección de Tsubaki y se percataron de la chica. Inuyasha la miró justo en el instante en que ella orgullosamente volteaba y se alejaba del lugar.

- Era ella... - Dijo Tsubaki mirando al chico. – No te preocupes, ella sabe que no nos agrada.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un café?

Kouga la miraba con ansiedad mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento cansadamente.

- Dijiste que un día de estos me acompañarías. Lo prometiste.- Suplicó sonriente. Kagome sonrió a medias y asintió. Si, la verdad es que su compañía le hacía mucho bien. Y ahora lo necesitaba.

- Hoy estas más callada de lo usual. – Dijo el chico bebiendo un sorbo de café. Ella no lo miró, sólo revolvía por milésima vez el café que ya parecía frío.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No, no es nada- Dijo débilmente. De pronto sintió las cálidas manos de él posadas sobre la fría de ella que yacía sobre la mesa.

- Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Kagome... nos conocemos desde la preparatoria...

- Kouga...

- Déjame terminar- Dijo el chico casi ansioso.- Tú no eras así... eras alegre, jovial, tenías muchas amigas y luego... todo cambió... estas tan lejana... es tan difícil saber lo que estas pensando, Kagome... eres tan...

- ¿Fría?- Dijo ella haciendo una mueca y sonriendo. – Sé lo que todos piensan de mí. Y me duele que tú también pienses eso si dices conocerme.

- No Kagome, yo no...

- Bastó sólo una cosa, una cosa para ser juzgaba de por vida por mi muy amistoso curso¿verdad?... ¿No te has dado cuenta que ellos tampoco me brindan su amistad?- Dijo rencorosa. Kouga la miró atónito.

- Yo jamás he pensado que eres así... para mí tu... sigues siendo Kagome.

El tono tierno y conciliador de sus palabras la conmovieron enormemente.

- Gracias por invitarme un café.- Dijo Miroku sentándose.

- Aún no me has dicho que haces por aquí.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba los libros sobre la mesa.

- Ahhh, sólo vine a saludarte- Dijo el otro sonriendo.

- Si crees que esta vez te creeré... - Replicó Inuyasha mientras miraba el lugar buscando una mesera. Sus ojos vieron con sorpresa una pareja sentada en un rincón de la pequeña cafetería. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que el chico tenía sus manos en una de ella y parecían hablar confidentemente. Miroku se preguntó que era lo que su amigo miraba con tanto interés y al ver también a la pareja abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Ah!! pero si es ella!!

Inuyasha hizo un desprecio y miró a su amigo enojado.

- Podrías ser más discreto, Miroku!

- Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo el otro sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- vaya vaya... ahora que la veo a la luz del día.. es bastante bonita...- Dijo sonriendo. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Siento la tardanza- Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos demasiados expresivos. Miroku la miró extasiado.

- Oh!! Un café... no, dos... si... - Dijo embobado mientras ella escribía despreocupadamente sobre una pequeña libretita. Inuyasha volvió a mirar a la pareja que estaba en el rincón.

- "Síndrome de Estocolmo"- Dijo Miroku unos minutos más tarde, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad y mirando a su amigo un poco enojado porque no se había percatado que ya llevaba más del tiempo apropiado mirando a la pareja.

- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Inuyasha arrugando el ceño y viendo que el café ya estaba frente a él.

- Síndrome de Estocolmo... pero al revés.

- No sé qué diablos estas diciendo- Dijo el otro exasperado dando un sorbo a la cálida bebida.

- Cuando una víctima se termina enamorando de su captor... a eso se le llama el "Síndrome de Estocolmo"... y veo que esto esta pasando pero al revés.- Dijo sonriendo. Inuyasha levantó la vista y lo miró enojado.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo??!!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo... pero... entonces deja ya de mirarlos... - Dijo Miroku aún sonriendo.

- ¡Ja! Dices sólo estupideces.

- ¿Porqué no te haces su amigo?

- Cállate... ella no tiene amigos.

- ¿Ah, si?- Miroku miró a la pareja que se levantaba de su asiento y salían del lugar sin percatarse de su presencia.- ¿porqué dices eso? Yo la veo bien acompañada...

- Nadie en el curso parece apreciarla...

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? Ya te fueron con el chisme...

- Dicen que es media indiferente... no me extraña. La otra noche ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera demostraba temor.

- Pero eso no demuestra nada.- Dijo Miroku más seriamente.- Con que creen que es un témpano de hielo... jejeje...

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada, nada... ¿te gustaría comprobar si lo es?

Dos días más tarde comenzaron las actividades de Aniversario de la Universidad. Las clases de la tarde fueron postergadas y todos fueron invitados a participar en las diferentes actividades extra-programáticas que se realizarían. La carrera de Kagome participaría en un mini campeonato de básquetbol así que fue primordial que todos fueran a apoyarlos. Al llegar al gran gimnasio, Kagome vio como Kouga se acercaba a ella con la tenida deportiva.

- Vamos a ganar.- Dijo sonriente. Ella sonrió igualmente.

- Te deseo suerte.

El chico se alejó de ella cuando sintió que era llamado por el entrenador. El partido comenzó y Kagome comenzó a mirar a los participantes. Sin dudas Kouga era muy rápido y fuerte pero también, para su desagrado, se encontraba también el otro chico, Inuyasha, que demostraba ser tan fuerte y ágil como Kouga. Dentro de unos minutos ambos chicos se miraron desafiantes. Sabían que eran del mismo equipo pero los dos parecían querer demostrar su habilidad en el juego. Finalmente el último y espectacular acestazo fue de Inuyasha permitiendo que el equipo ganara, para la felicidad de la mayoría que gritaba a todo pulmón. Kagome se acercó a la cancha sonriendo para felicitar luego a Kouga.

- Aquí esta el equipo ganador. Ven por favor.

Un chico que hacía de animador llamaba a Inuyasha a su lado.

- Dinos tu nombre.

- Inuyasha.

En ese instante un ensordecedor griterío femenino de hizo en el lugar.

- Vaya, vaya... tienes muchas admiradoras. Y eres su héroe ahora que anotaste el punto definitivo.

Kagome lo miró casi con desprecio. El chico parecía disfrutar de los halagos y su rostro feliz le desagradaba. ¿Cómo podía ser querido y admirado si era un delincuente?

- Aquí esta el trofeo.- Dijo el animador entregándoselo.- ¿quieres dedicárselo a alguien?

Inuyasha sonrió más ampliamente.

- Sí... quisiera besar a alguien.

Kagome hizo una mueca. Ah, ya lo sabía, veía como Tsubaki se acercaba más a la cancha. Seguro que estaban siendo algo más que buenos compañeros. Inuyasha entregó el trofeo a uno de sus camaradas y caminó decididamente pasando por el lado de Tsubaki que se quedó perpleja, para ver Kagome con estupor que el chico se paraba delante de ella y tomaba su cara plasmando un inesperado y profundo beso en sus labios.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Se quedó paralizada al sentir los labios cálidos posados fuertemente sobre los suyos, su mano tomando su cara y los ojos cerrados... Parecía que todo a su alrededor se detenía. Unos segundos tal vez pero que fueron eternos. Una ola de vergüenza y rabia se apoderó de ella que tenía los ojos muy abiertos para posar sus manos sobre el pecho de él y empujarlo tan fuertemente que el chico cayó sentado sobre la cancha. Se escucharon risas estruendosas en todo el gimnasio y Kagome miró a su alrededor viendo la burla a la que estaba siendo expuesta. Sus ojos miraron luego al chico que aún yacía sentado en el suelo con una semi sonrisa, triunfal.

- Eres un maldito!- Le dijo rencorosa, mientras se volteaba y salía rápidamente del lugar. En ese momento Kouga corrió hasta él y lo levantó fuertemente de la polera.

- Maldito desgraciado, toma esto!.- Y en ese momento Kouga le pegó un feroz golpe en la cara que partió sus labios, haciendo que de ellos brotara un hilillo de sangre. Inuyasha se quedó estático sin responder y luego Kouga corrió tras de Kagome.

- No deberías haber hecho eso.- Dijo Tsubaki poniendo un dedo en sus labios como tratando de retener la sangre, pero su mano fue esquivada de mala manera por el chico.

- Sólo estaba jugando.- Dijo como si nada, pasándose la mano por la boca quitándose la sangre.

- ¿Un juego?

- Sólo quería saber si ella en verdad no sentiría nada.

Aquel día todos comentaron riendo de lo que el chico había hecho. ¿Porqué había actuado así? Tsubaki se encargó de aclarar las dudas.

- Sólo quería comprobar si es un témpano de hielo- Dijo riendo.

Las actividades extra - programáticas se siguieron realizando en la Universidad pero nadie vio en lo que quedaba del día a Kagome. Kouga también había desaparecido.

- Debe estar con ella. El muy bobo esta enamorado desde hace mucho.

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Kouga no esta enamorado de ella- Protestó Ayame. Tsubaki sonrió a Inuyasha cerrando un ojo.

- No, para nada... - Dijo riendo. Todos ahora estaban disfrutando de un pequeño banquete en la gran casa de Tsubaki. Inuyasha bebía un poco de agua pero aún sentía el ardor de sus labios. Estaba confundido. No sabía si era por el golpe o los labios de Kagome.

Cuando volvió a su pequeño departamento, abrió la puerta lentamente aún teniendo en su mente el rostro de odio de ella: "Eres un maldito". Suspiró cansadamente y se tendió en el sillón.

- Miroku... creo que no fue una buena broma... - Se dijo en un murmullo casi con reproche.

Lo que quedaba de la semana sólo fueron actividades de aniversario de la Universidad, por tal motivo, las clases se habían suspendido. Al volver el día lunes en la mañana, todos comentaron lo bueno que habían sido las competencias y el descanso que había tenido. Inuyasha, por haber realizado aquella cruel broma se ganó la simpatía de casi todos los del curso, especialmente el de las chicas, que siempre envidiaban a Kagome. Cuando entró Kouga al salón los murmullos cesaron inesperadamente. Inuyasha que conversaba animadamente lo miró y el chico de ojos azules le dio una temible mirada asesina, más temible que la que él mismo le daba a Miroku o Sesshoumaru. Pero Kouga no dijo nada y se sentó ignorando las llamadas que Ayame le daba para que se sentara a su lado.

Al otro día, Inuyasha esperó a que la chica apareciera nuevamente, pero fue en vano, no se apareció en todo el día. La conciencia y el remordimiento le estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?... ¿Porqué decidió besarla así?... ¿Una broma?... ¿Comprobar la teoría de Miroku? Acaso...

Días más tarde cuando entró al salón se sorprendió al ver sentada sola en un rincón a Kagome, que leía sin interés un pequeño libro. Segundos que sin darse cuenta la miró con detenimiento. Podía notar su rostro triste y hasta el escaso brillo de sus ojos castaños. ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo?

- Inuyasha, ven aquí!- Gritó Tsubaki riendo. El chico aún miraba a Kagome cuando fue llamado así que vio que ella levantaba la vista súbitamente para encontrarse de frente con su mirada. Al contrario de lo que estuvo creyendo todo este tiempo, la expresión de su cara no era de odio, más bien diría era de dolor. Pero sólo pudo notarlo en un par de segundos, puesto que ella nuevamente enterró la cara casi en el libro sin prestarle atención.

- No te preocupes, ella es así, no te dirá nada- Dijo Tsubaki levantándose de puntas y hablándole al oído. Kagome de reojo vio esa actitud tan confidente de la chica y sintió las mejillas enrojecer. Inuyasha ignoró las palabras de la muchacha y caminó hasta un asiento en el rincón del salón, justamente detrás de Kagome, dejando casi estupefacta a Tsubaki. Kagome notó su presencia. Lo sabía, estaba a su espalda seguramente para hacerla sentir más mal de lo que estaba.

- Oye... - Dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hasta adelante, junto a ella, cerca de su oído. Kagome apretó los labios fuertemente sin mirarlo -... necesito decirte algo... - La chica seguía sin mirarlo tratando de no prestar mayor atención.

- ¿Algún problema, Kagome?- Escuchó de pronto a su lado fuertemente. Era Kouga que llegaba y miraba de mala manera a Inuyasha. Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y la rabia y odio se presentó en los de Kouga. Justo cuando iba a hablar el profesor llegó así que todos se sentaron en silencio y prestaron atención a las palabras del maestro.

- No dejaré que ese sujeto te lastime, Kagome- Dijo Kouga inclinándose hasta ella. Ella asintió sin mirarlo. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado detrás de ellos hizo una mueca al escuchar los susurros que el chico de ojos azules le daba a ella. Pero torció más la boca cuando luego de unos segundos Kouga posaba su mano sobre la fina de Kagome.

El día transcurrió de la misma manera. Kagome nunca estaba sola ahora, siempre se encontraba acompañada de Kouga así que no podía hablarle. En la cafetería se encontraba mirándolos nuevamente con el ceño fruncido cuando Miroku se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No sé porque no debería estarlo- Dijo secamente, mientras desviaba rápidamente la mirada hacia el libro abierto que tenía frente a él.

- Se te pasó la mano, amigo. - Dijo el otro.- todos comentan el incidente... creo que hasta saldrá en el semanario Universitario, jajajaja.

- Ya cállate.- Dijo exasperado levantándose súbitamente.- lo que hice fue estúpido, lo sé. Pero deja ya de atormentarme.

Su amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. En realidad no sabía que estaba pasando ¿por qué ahora se estaba comportando tan arrepentido? En realidad hasta desconocía su carácter últimamente.

- Oye, tranquilo...

Inuyasha se sentó más calmadamente mientras daba un suspiro. Miroku lo observó sin decir nada.

- Quiero pedirle disculpas- Dijo Inuyasha de pronto, con una mano sujetando su cabeza y mirando hacia ella que leía concentradísima un libro, sin prestar atención a Kouga que hablaba animadamente.

- Pues hazlo entonces.- Respondió apenas Miroku. Estaba en realidad confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Inuyasha?

- Ese imbécil esta siempre a su lado... - Dijo con rencor.-... pero ya tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando Inuyasha montaba la moto vio acercarse a Kouga enojado. Inuyasha estaba a punto de colocarse el casco así que lo retuvo entre sus brazos. Ambos se miraron nuevamente desafiantes. Fue Kouga quien habló primero.

- Escúchame bien imbécil. Por tu culpa Kagome tiene muchos problemas. ¿Sabes lo que supe? Quería cambiarse de Universidad pero no puede hacerlo, nuestra carrera es la única que se dicta en esta ciudad y la madre de Kagome no puede enviarla a Kioto donde hay otra que la imparte. Así que, sólo quiero que no te acerques a ella. No quiero que siga teniendo problemas por tu estúpida culpa.

Inuyasha lo miró sin expresión.

- ¿Terminaste?- Dijo sin importancia, colocándose el casco e ignorándolo, hizo partir la moto alejándose del lugar.

El sol se escondía tras las pequeñas colinas haciendo que tenues franjas rojas, amarillas y anaranjadas poblaran hermosamente el cielo. Con rabia, apretó más el acelerador de la moto sintiendo el viento fuertemente sobre su cara y comenzó una loca carrera casi suicida esquivando los buses y automóviles de la calle. Pero quién se creía ese imbécil! Prohibirle acercarse a la chica? Ja! Como si él fuera a hacerle caso.

- Maldito idiota!- Se dijo entre dientes, murmurando con rabia. Pero la verdad es que estaba avergonzado de él mismo por lo que el otro le había contado, con respecto a la decisión de la chica de retirarse de la universidad y su imposibilidad para hacerlo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que la culpa iba cada vez corroyendo su corazón y bajó de improvisto la velocidad justo cuando vio una figura femenina caminado lentamente. Con los libros fuertemente sobre su pecho y la pesada mochila a sus espaldas, caminaba como pareciendo que llevaba el mundo sobre sus hombros.

- Es ella.- Se dijo, recordando la noche en que la vio entre las sombras y siguió sus pasos, hasta encontrar la ocasión perfecta para abordarla. Y estaba sola nuevamente. Con una arriesgada maniobra que hizo que se escucharan bocinazos de reprimenda por todo el lugar se desvió hasta la vereda, hasta colocarse a su lado.

- Oye... - Dijo de pronto y la chica llegó a saltar del susto. Lo miró sorprendida y luego le hizo un desprecio, caminando más rápidamente.

- Oye... quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo Inuyasha siguiéndola a muy baja velocidad en su moto, sin separarse de su lado. Pero ella no lo miró un solo instante. Vio sus mejillas enrojecer y los labios fuertemente apretados. Seguro que lo detestaba, detestaba su presencia. -... Sólo quiero pedir perdón.- vio como ella sonrió a medias irónicamente y luego siguió ignorándolo.- soy un idiota... – continuó Inuyasha -... lo he sido todo este tiempo contigo... debería haberte agradecido, por no haberme denunciado y yo... yo... - Con sorpresa vio como súbitamente ella se detenía. El también lo hizo, parecía que al fin Kagome escucharía sus palabras. La miró detenidamente y ella poco a poco comenzó a levantar la vista. Pero su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos demostraban algo muy distinto. Si en la mañana era de pena esta vez si era rabia. Con sorpresa ella se acercó hasta él muy cerca, casi sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente.

- No quiero... - Dijo ella muy despacio, pero poco a poco fue subiendo el tono de su voz.-... no quiero que me hables, que me mires, que te acerques a mí, nunca!!!-

Inuyasha quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de la chica que lo miraba con odio.

- Por lo menos... ahora te desahogaste.- Dijo él casi sonriendo. La chica lo miró arrugando el ceño y con un rápido movimiento su mano se fue directa y fuertemente hasta su mejilla, golpeándolo y dejándole una leve mancha roja. El chico sintió el dolor y se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada, mirándola impresionado.

- La tenías merecida.- Dijo Kagome dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

- La tenías merecida.

Aún escuchaba su voz retumbando en su cabeza, pero también sentía el ardor de su mejilla lastimada. Se había quedado parado ahí, con la mano en la cara, viéndola alejarse de él irremediablemente. Minutos más tarde despertó de su ensueño y parpadeó repetidas veces, como recién dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. _"no quiero que me hables, que me mires, que te acerques a mí, nunca!!!". _Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza como queriendo evitar aquellos pensamientos e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Ja, nadie me dice lo que debo hacer.- Dijo orgullosamente, mientras apretaba con ambas manos el acelerador de la moto y comenzaba nuevamente una loca carrera calle abajo.

- Estas muy deprimida, hija- Dijo su mamá cuando la vio llegar a la casa. Ella dejó la mochila en el suelo, junto a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente.

- Son las clases mamá... - Dijo apenas mientras colocaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa y recostaba la cabeza en ellos.- afortunadamente... mañana es sábado... - Dijo cerrando los ojos y dormitando un poco. Su madre la miró con ternura mientras se acercaba a ella tocándole la cabeza.

- Tengo buenas noticias... tu hermana dice que vendrá pronto a visitarnos. Hoy me llamó.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y la miró sin expresión.

- ¿Vendrá a visitarnos?- Dijo sin evitar un tono de voz preocupado.

- Claro... - Sonrió complacida la mujer. Kagome la miró con detenimiento y luego volvió a colocar la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Me alegro mamá- Dijo apenas, aunque ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

Luego de la cena, de la cual comió bastante poco, subió a su habitación dispuesta para dormir, el sueño que antes tenía se esfumó cuando su madre le dio aquella noticia. Su hermana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía... hace un año aproximadamente... justo en la fecha en que Houyo tuvo el accidente... Otra vez aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos comenzar a hacer efecto en su corazón. Se acurrucó como un bebé cubriéndose con la cabecera la cabeza, y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus sonrosadas mejillas, casi toda la noche.

Los rayos de sol se colaban traviesamente por sobre las cortinas, haciendo que uno de ellos le diera directamente sobre la cara. Abrió los ojos apenas y luego volteó la cabeza. El reloj marcaba las 08:10 AM. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó de un súbito.

- Ay, no, me quedé dormida!!- Dijo con desesperación, mientras se dirigía rápidamente al baño.

Bajó luego de unos minutos a toda prisa son siquiera detenerse ante el vaso de leche que su madre había puesto en la mesa.

- Lo siento mamá... comeré algo después.- Dijo apenas dándole un beso y corriendo a todo lo que daba.

Maldición, iba a llegar tarde justo en la clase que impartía aquel estricto profesor ¿qué haría? Se suponía que justamente hoy él daría una trabajo que iban a tener que realizar. Cuando llegó a la Facultad, las puertas de las aulas ya estaba cerradas. Tuvo la intención de entrar pero la última vez que lo hizo no fue del todo agradable... menos sería ahora si aquel odioso chico se encontraba ahí. Suspiró tristemente mientras volteaba y se dirigía a la biblioteca, para esperar nuevamente hasta la siguiente clase. Justo cuando se sentó en un lugar junto a los ventanales, levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de él, que leía un libro no muy lejos de ella. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y luego bajó la vista rápidamente mirando el interior de su mochila, sin poder evitar sentir un temblor en sus manos. Qué torpes estaban esta vez. Tomó un libro y abrió una página incierta, simulando querer leer algo que era de su interés. Pero aunque sus ojos se encontraban enfocados en el interior del libro, lo único que podía pensar era en lo incómodo de tenerlo tan cerca. Argg, estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Levantó la vista disimuladamente y nuevamente se sorprendió porque él aún tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Kagome hizo una mueca sintiéndose hastiada y nuevamente enterró la cabeza en el libro.

Sintió el silencio del lugar, no había nadie a esas horas de la mañana salvo los bibliotecarios que se empeñaban en arreglar los estantes con el orden que ellos acostumbran a almacenar los libros, y ellos dos. Oh!

Qué mala suerte! Y qué descarado!! Mirarla así, sin más... ¿acaso no sentía un poco de vergüenza o remordimiento por todo lo que le había hecho?? Pero qué se podía esperar, de un delincuente como él. Movió la cabeza con una semi sonrisa. Que tonta! Permitir que ese chico arruinara su vida por estupideces. Se concentró nuevamente en el libro y leyó, esta vez, con interés su contendido. Las horas pasaron y el reloj de la Universidad tocó las10 AM. Levantó la cabeza y tomó sus cosas rápidamente, evitando tener un contacto visual, mínimo que sea, con el chico. Caminó apresurada hasta el aula justo cuando esta se abría. Sus compañeros comenzaron a salir comentando a cerca del proyecto que debía realizar. Lo sabía, ahora tendría que preguntarle a Kouga qué era lo que debía hacer. Pero no había señales de él.

- ¿No vino a clases?- Se preguntó preocupada. En eso vio a Tsubaki saliendo seriamente y se paró de súbito frente a ella. Kagome la miró preocupada. Pero la chica no la miraba a ella, su vista estaba enfocada más arriba. Kagome volteó y se asustó un poco al ver la presencia del joven Inuyasha justo tras ella. Se turbó un poco y luego se apartó del lugar. Maldición, que susto!. El profesor salía en ese momento y Kagome se acercó rápidamente hasta él.

- Profesor, lo lamento, yo no pude... - Dijo excusándose. Él, un hombre joven pero empeñado en parecer más importante siendo extremadamente estricto, la miró seriamente.

- Señorita Higurashi, nuevamente tarde.

Ella contuvo la vergüenza antes las palabras del hombre que seguramente iba a sermonearla delante de Inuyasha, que no se encontraba muy lejos.

- Perdón... sólo quería saber... el proyecto que debemos hacer.- Dijo sumisa.

El hombre la miró tras sus gafas.

- Será un trabajo de a dos. Todos ya tiene sus temas asignados. Usted, junto con el joven Inuyasha, ya que llegaron tarde, van a tener que trabajar juntos. El tema de ustedes es la leyenda de la perla de Shikon. Se entregará en un mes más, la nota vale el 60. Es un informe escrito y una exposición oral.– Dicho eso se marchó sin más, dejando a Kagome con la imposibilidad de protestar. Miró a Inuyasha que también la miró levantando una ceja, sonriendo. Seguramente el muy descarado estaba disfrutando de esto. No, no estaba dispuesta a trabajar con él. No ¿porqué?. Enojada ante su actitud arrogante, se mordió el labio y corrió tras el profesor alcanzándolo en las escaleras.

- Profesor, por favor... ¿podría trabajar sola?

El hombre la miró arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Tiene algún problema?

- Creo que... creo que... es mejor que trabaje sola... no conozco a ese muchacho y tal vez sería difícil ponernos de acuerdo...

- Señorita Higurashi, usted, por si no se ha dado cuenta, se encuentra en la Universidad, ya no son niños. Le he asignado a ese compañero y tendrá que aprender a trabaja en equipo. Recuerde que esta nota es muy importante. Lo hace con él o reprueba la asignatura. Usted decide.

Kagome lo miró asustada, queriendo una vez mas protestar. Pero... sus calificaciones... debía obtener buenas calificaciones para conservar la beca. Las palabras de protestas murieron en sus labios mientras bajaba la vista derrotada. El profesor siguió su camino sin prestarle mayor atención. Los otros profesores bajaron y todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas, Kagome sin embargo, se sentó en un escalón y escondió la cara entre sus brazos y piernas. El lugar quedó en un silencio total y ella, sin pode evitarlo, aguantó a más poder las lágrimas que querían caprichosamente salir de sus ojos. Sintió el dolor en su garganta. Ahhh, este no era el lugar apropiado para llorar. Pero... todo estaba mal... ¿porqué?... ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así'.

- No es tan malo.

Levantó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con él, a su lado, afirmado en el varandal de la escalera. Kagome se levantó orgullosa y sin prestarle mayor atención salió afuera. Necesita aire. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo este nido de presumidos. La cafetería estaba con poca gente, así que pudo sentarse en su lugar favorito, el de siempre. Una muchacha se acercó presurosa.

- Hola¿café con leche?- Dijo mirándola risueña.

- Como siempre, Sango- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. La otra chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos volvía con una taza humeante del más delicioso café con leche... tal vez sentía que era delicioso porque estaba hambrienta.

- Te traje esto también.- Dijo la muchacha dejando un pequeño plato con galletas.- son de vainilla... deliciosas- Dijo la muchacha risueña.- regalo de la casa.

- Muchas gracias- Dijo Kagome agradecida. La otra chica se alejó del lugar.

Kagome se recostó en la silla pensando en lo que se venía ahora en su vida. Hacer el maldito proyecto junto con él... no... ¿cómo?... ni siquiera le hablaba... seguramente Tsubaki iba a querer asesinarla después de saberlo. No¿porqué todas las cosas salían tan mal?

Una semana después había recolectado un poco de la información que necesitaba para el proyecto, pero aún faltaba demasiado. Debía obtener la más alta calificación, debía hacerlo, pero... en toda la semana no había cruzado una palabra con él, a pesar que se encontró varias veces frente al chico y él siempre estuvo dispuesto a hablarle pero rápidamente ella se escapaba del lugar, ignorándolo una vez más. Golpeó el lápiz repetidas veces sobre la mesa tratando de hacerse la idea de que en algún momento tendrían que hablarse, siquiera para ponerse de acuerdo de cuales serían las partes que les corresponderían a cada uno. Era la hora del intermedio y suspiró aliviada al pensar que en dos horas más sería la próxima clase, un tiempo suficiente para seguir desarrollando el trabajo. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la laguna, un lugar en que los jóvenes ecologistas mantenían cisnes de cuello negro y algunos patos silvestres, convirtiéndose aquel paraje, a un costado de la última facultad, en un lugar ideal para el estudio o descanso, debido a la tranquilidad. Se sentó en el pasto aún verde y frío y sacó los libros para una vez revisar los datos que tenía. No era suficiente.

- Hola.

Levantó la vista poniéndose la mano en la frente, para cubrirse del sol que le daba justo en la cara. Al enfocar sus ojos castaños vio nuevamente aquella aborrecible persona que tanto había esquivado. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se concentró en el cuaderno que tenía abierto. El chico sonrió a medias y se sentó frente a ella. Kagome hizo una mueca exasperada y lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hacer nuestro proyecto. Ya hemos perdido una semana.

Kagome sonrió a medias y mirando su cuaderno le habló.

- Tal vez lo habrás perdido tú, no yo- Dijo severa.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos dos bastante incómodo para la chica. Ahhh ¿porqué no se va?- se dijo ella exasperada. Levantó nuevamente la vista y vio como él sacaba unos libros de su mochila.

- He encontrado algo de información. Mira.- Dijo sin más, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Kagome lo miró casi con sorpresa como él le entregaba los libros. Ella los tomó en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlos.

- Mi padre era un estudioso en la Historia Japonesa, tiene muchos libros que me dejó, creo que servirán.

Kagome escuchaba apenas mirando interesada el contenido de los libros. Era en verdad muy interesantes.

- Si... - Dijo apenas.-... si... hay mucha información aquí... - Levantó la vista y vio la cara del joven sonriendo complacido. Ella puso la cara más seria posible.

- Pero no lo suficiente- Dijo, dejando los libros frente a él, sobre el pasto. Inuyasha los tomó nuevamente y los hojeó.

- Creí que servirían.- Dijo casi para si mismo. Kagome se detuvo por primera vez para contemplarlo. ¿Cómo una persona con él podía ser un delincuente?

- ¿En qué estas pensando?.- Dijo él de pronto, sonriendo. Ella sacudió su cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en su cuaderno.

- Eso a ti no te importa- Dijo secamente. Escuchó como él reía casi a carcajadas.

- ¿Porqué eres así?- Preguntó casi reprochándola. Ella levantó la vista mirándolo asombrada.

- ¿Perdón???- Preguntó con sorpresa, pestañeando repetidas veces.

- Así... tan... poco amistosa... - Acotó Inuyasha ya casi arrepintiéndose de sus palabras y guardando los libros en su mochila, evitando la mirada casi asesina que ella le estaba dando. Kagome tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó de súbito.

- Creo que tú no eres la persona apropiada para decirme eso- Dijo rápidamente, mientras intentaba guardar también sus libros dentro de su mochila. Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente.

- Ahhh, no me digas que ya te enojaste- Preguntó divertido. Kagome volvió a mirarlo roja de rabia.

- Eres increíble¿verdad?- Respondió irónica.- Tú, precisamente tú me reprochas como soy... – Kagome sonrió irónicamente y se dio la vuelta, pero no alcanzó a dar medio paso porque se vio de pronto fuertemente sujetada de su brazo.

- Pero no seas así... sólo quiero que seamos amigos.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome hizo un ademán fuertemente para soltarse de su brazo, que tuvo éxito.

- ¡Yo no soy amiga de delincuentes!

Inuyasha la miró asombrado.

- Qué... ¿crees que no sé que eras tú quien me secuestró la otra vez?- Dijo nuevamente irónica, mirándolo desafiante y colocando una mano en su cintura.

- Sí, claro que lo sé- Dijo él sonriendo.- pero... no puedes juzgarme sólo por eso.

- ¿No?... ¿y la estúpida broma que me hiciste en el gimnasio???

- Pues vas a tener que trabajar junto a un delincuente lo quieras o no- Respondió el chico también desafiante. Aquella actitud exasperó más a la chica.

- Tú realmente quieres hacerme la vida imposible.

- No me importa lo que pienses- Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te odio.- Respondió Kagome con rabia.

- ¿Si?- Dijo él casi riendo.

- Te odio, te odio.- Prosiguió ella.

- No me interesa - Siguió el chico apenas mirándola. Ella exasperada levantó la mano para darle nuevamente una bofetada, pero esta vez él ya estaba preparado. Sujetó su mano con ambas manos muy fuertes y con el impulso que ella había tomado se vio de pronto demasiado cerca de él. Inuyasha, con sus manos fuertemente en su muñeca, vio como ella arrugaba el ceño e intentaba levantar su otra mano libre, pero nuevamente se vio fuertemente sujetada, las manos de Inuyasha, sobre sus muñecas. Lo miró asustada. La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció de su rostro. Estaba serio, muy serio. Kagome al ver su cara tan cerca de la suya bajó la vista turbada. Los segundos pasaron entre ellos, ella intentó nuevamente zafarse, pero él la atraía con un fuerte ademán más hacia su cuerpo.

- Suéltame- Dijo ella seriamente, pero sin mirarlo. Sintió nuevamente su asustado corazón latir con violencia dentro de su pecho.

- Estas muy acostumbrada a golpearme- Dijo él severamente. Kagome levantó al vista al fin para mirarlo. Por primera vez vio de cerca sus dorados ojos.

- Te odio- Dijo con rabia y vio con sorpresa como una semi sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente en los labios de Inuyasha.

- ¿Sabias que... del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

- ¿Sabias que... del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?

Las flores blancas de los damascos danzaron de pronto por el aire guiadas por el fuerte viento del atardecer. Kagome lo miró incrédula ¿qué era la que había dicho? Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca semi abierta. El chico sonrió más ampliamente aún ante la sorprendida chica y la soltó de pronto. Ella se quedó frente a él aún observándolo.

- De qué te sorprendes.- Preguntó el chico a punto de reír. Kagome arrugó el ceño enojada.

- De lo idiota que eres.- Dijo de pronto, dándose la vuelta y caminando lo más deprisa posible, aunque no podía sentir evitar un inaudito temblor en sus piernas.

De nuevo en el aula no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras tan inquietantes que él había pronunciado. La verdad es que si le temía a ese dicho... porque... que pasaría si ella... no, no claro que no, sonrió para sí misma, mientras lo miraba de reojo y lo veía anotar afanosamente en el cuaderno algún apunte de interés. Si no supiera que es un delincuente... no, claro que... ¿pero qué estaba pensando?... ¿porqué de pronto se estaba imaginado tontas posibilidades de estar con él?

- ... Oh, Kouga... ¿Porqué no vienes a clases?- Se dijo en un suspiroso lamento. Necesitaba estar con alguien y Kouga era el único chico que le hacía compañía en la fría Universidad.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa en la fría noche, pensando una vez más en cómo iba a realizar aquel proyecto si ni siquiera soportaba la presencia de aquel engreído chico. Pero la beca estaba primero... y ella era la única de la cual su madre dependía ahora... ni hablar de su hermana... veía muy pocas posibilidades que las ayudara económicamente y aún así... jamás ocuparía su sucio dinero... Bueno... tal vez tendría que por esta vez ceder en su orgullo y dignidad y trabajar con el chico si es que quería obtener la más alta calificación.

- Sólo por esta vez, Kagome... sólo por el proyecto... - Se dijo dándose ánimos y sintiendo que debía obtener fuerzas de alguna parte para soportar lo que se venía encima.

Kagome lo vio entrar a la cafetería acompañado de otro muchacho que bien sabía era su compinche en aquel secuestro. Los vio reír despreocupadamente y dirigirse a una mesa al otro lado del lugar. Sí, siempre se sentaban en el mismo lugar, igual que ella. Disimuló leer cuando presintió que el chico comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

Miroku sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a su amigo mirar a su alrededor y detener su visión en una silueta solitaria sentada y leyendo un libro cerca de la ventana.

- Jeje, ni hablar, ya sé que te pasa ti.- Dijo de pronto con una mano afirmada en la cara y mirándolo sonriente. Inuyasha volteó asustado hacia su amigo y luego fingió no entender.

- ¿A mí?... ¿De qué hablas?-

La mesera se acercó de pronto y saludó con un beso en la cara a Miroku.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó ella sonriente, mientras el chico la miraba embelesado.

- Después de verte... muy bien.

- Qué gracioso eres.- Sonrió más ella. Luego adoptó una actitud más seria mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y una pequeña libretita.

- Café solo, como siempre... ¿y tu amigo?- Dijo ella mirando a Inuyasha.

- A él le gustaría probar aquel pastel que esta abandonado en ese lugar- Dijo sonriendo a Sango, mientras apuntaba apenas hacia Kagome.

- ¡¡Miroku!!!!- Gritó furioso Inuyasha parándose de pronto. Sango los miró asombrada y luego miró a Kagome.

- ¿Te gusta Kagome?- Dijo ella sin más, mirando a Inuyasha. El chico la miró asombrado y luego se sentó refunfuñando.

- ¡Miroku es un payaso!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio. Sango miró a Miroku que notablemente aguantaba no perder la compostura de reír a destajo.

- No veo nada de malo en ello- Dijo la chica mirando a Kagome.- Ella es una persona muy amable.

- ¿Amable?- Dijo Inuyasha elevando un poco la voz y sonriendo irónicamente.- Es la persona más desagradable que he conocido.

- Eso es mentira... si fuera tan desagradable no andarías siempre detrás de ella.- Rió Miroku. Inuyasha lo miró intimidariamente pero su amigo no le temía, sabía que no corría peligro frente a la bella mesera.

- No debes hablar así de alguien si no la conoces... - Pronunció Sango mirando seriamente a Inuyasha.

- Debes escucharla, estudia Psicología- Le dijo Miroku. El chico de ojos dorados los miró seriamente pero nada dijo. Luego miró a Kagome pensativamente¿Conocerla?... ¿Será posible conocerla?

Subió a la moto colocándose el casco negro sobre la cabeza y haciendo funcionar el pequeño vehículo lo hizo andar esta vez a una velocidad bastante reducida y siempre manteniendo la acera cerca de él. El semáforo cambió a rojo y se detuvo sumido en sus pensamientos ¿porqué estaba pensando tanto en ella?... ¿Porqué se empeñaba en estar cerca de ella?... ¿Cuál era su verdadero interés? Sintió de pronto que volvía a la realidad cuando escuchó los bocinazos desesperados que los automovilistas le daba. Aceleró despreocupadamente y volvió a aquel peligroso juego de querer esquivar los automóviles a toda velocidad. Era adicto a la adrenalina, no podía evitarlo. Sonrió cuando fue dejando uno tras uno a los demás vehículos, compitiendo en un juego que no estaba implícito, pero del cual no podía dejar de hacer. Más sonriente aún, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta ver a través del casco una imagen ya notoriamente familiar caminando lentamente con su típica mochila amarilla a sus espaldas. Hizo una mueca. ¿Acercarse a ella nuevamente?... el proyecto... debían ponerse de acuerdo con el proyecto. Suspiró derrotado.

- Nooo, mejor lo dejo así- Se dijo en un murmullo, pero aún así llegó hasta su lado y sin pensarlo hizo sonar el acelerador, el cual ronroneó fuertemente. Kagome miró a su lado y lo vio. ¿Porqué no le asombraba que estuviera nuevamente ahí?

- No te estoy siguiendo.- Dijo el chico rápidamente.

La muchacha siguió caminando lentamente sin inmutarse, pero volvió a mirarlo como dispuesta a hablarle. Se detuvo y el chico también lo hizo. Esta vez no se sacaría el casco... no será que sufra otra improvisada bofetada...

- Debemos hacer pronto el proyecto- Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente. Él no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. – mañana es sábado... podríamos juntarnos en la biblioteca... esta abierta todo el día... ¿puedes o estas ocupado?

Inuyasha la miró casi sin creer en sus palabras.

- No... quiero decir claro... esta bien... - Respondió torpemente. Ella sonrió un poco.

- Que bien... bueno... fija la hora.

- Eeeeee... no sé... - Dijo titubeando... es que aún no podía creer que ella le estuviera hablando de esa forma.

- Juntémonos temprano, la biblioteca se llena en estas fechas... por los exámenes- Acotó Kagome seriamente.

Él movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto afirmativo y la muchacha sonrió levemente complacida. Luego Kagome siguió su camino sin despedirse, dejando a un chico totalmente desconcertado.

Cuando entró al oscuro edificio eran pocas las personas que allí se encontraban aún. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba extrañamente a latir con una inusitada rapidez y luego sus pasos se dirigieron hasta las salas de estudio, mirando por los ventanales aquel rostro femenino que ya tanto se le hacía familiar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios cuando finalmente encontró a la persona que buscaba. Antes de entrar, arregló su cabello y su chaqueta mirando su reflejo en las ventanas. Sus brillosos ojos dorados reflejaron un rostro que a él mismo le pareció extraño... ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se asustó, es verdad... ¿qué eran todas estas extrañas conductas que estaba adoptando? Exasperado por sí mismo, carraspeó antes de entrar a la sala y luego entró aparentando normalidad... pero no lo era, estaba demasiado nervioso. Se posó a su lado mientras ella leía con afán un grueso libro. Kagome sintió el extraño perfume varonil cerca de ella y levantó la vista rápidamente. Ahí estaba él, mirándola ansioso.

- Hola.- Dijo él. Kagome dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

- Hola... creí que no vendrías.- Dijo ella. Para Inuyasha aquel tono de voz tan... amable de ella le era totalmente desconocido.

- Lo siento... aunque es sábado había un poco de tráfico- Dijo sentándose a su lado, pero estaba tan nervioso y sus movimientos fueron tan bruscos que no pudo evitar hacer ruido estrepitosamente con la silla. Kagome lo miró de reojo mientras intentaba nuevamente concentrase en su libro sin entender tampoco porqué de pronto sentía que le faltaba el aire.-

- La perla de shikon... una perla creada hace muchísimos siglos. Se dice que tenía extraordinarios poderes y que hubieron muchas guerras a causa de ella. – Comenzó a relatar Kagome sin mirarlo, teniendo la vista concentrada en su libro. Inuyasha dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a escuchar interesado... aunque poco a poco fue perdiendo la concentración para verse de pronto contemplando el perfil de la muchacha. De rasgos finos y delicados, sus cabellos negros caían largamente por la espalda formándose al final unos traviesos rizos. Su flequillo estaba un poco desordenado sobre la frente y sus ojos inquietos y castaños eran adornados por largas y tupidas pestañas tan negrísimas como su propio cabello. Todo perfectamente contrastado con su nívea y tersa piel, aunque sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas le daban el color a su cara, sus labios extrañamente carnosos y rosados le produjeron una sensación extraña que sin querer se vio deseoso de probar. Instintivamente lamió sus labios sintiendo aún un deseo inusitado y escalofriante de tomarla de improviso y probar nuevamente de aquellos labios tan tentadores. De pronto ella lo miró inquietante levantando una ceja.- fue custodiada por una sacerdotisa... según la leyenda, ella fue engañada por un ser sobrenatural lo que hizo que hechizara a su amado clavándole una flecha en su pecho, junto a un árbol... ella murió... y la perla fue quemada junto con su cadáver.

- Es una historia triste.- Dijo él sin pensar en otra cosa más elocuente y mirando a Kagome directamente. Ella luego miró su libro y le habló.

- Bueno, todas estas leyendas son así.- Respondió fríamente, adoptando aquella actitud tan distante que solía usar.

- Si... - dijo él apenas murmurando, quedándose nuevamente detenido en los labios de ella, tan húmedos y perfectos...

- El final es una trágica historia de amor.- Acotó Kagome, sintiendo que las mejillas se encendían al hablar de esos temas justamente con ese chico.

- Creo que... - Comenzó a hablar seriamente el muchacho, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara un poco interesada.-... no existía plena confianza entre la sacerdotisa y su pareja... para ser engañados de esa forma... hacer que ella lo hechizara...

- Las sacerdotisas son personas muy perceptivas... tal vez ella al estar enamorada se dejó llevar... - Dijo Kagome apenas. Inuyasha se recostó despreocupadamente sobre la silla y mirando el techo habló.

- Las sacerdotisas son todas iguales, sólo una farsa, dicen tener poderes espirituales pero eso no es cierto... son tan frías...

Kagome se mordió el labio fuertemente y sus mejillas se encendieron más aún. Comenzó a respirar más agitadamente mientras miraba turbada al chico. Él le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Kagome tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras intentaba esquivar su mirada, sintiendo que de pronto sus ojos se humedecían, pero respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse.

- Mejor sigamos investigando.- Dijo secamente.

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca cerrando los ojos al ver el brillo del sol sobre sus cabezas. Aunque estaba atardeciendo, estar bastantes horas en un lugar oscuro y sombrío dedicados al estudio los había dejado agotados. Sobre todo Kagome, que se había vuelto otra vez a su acostumbrado hermetismo, sin lograr el chico más que algunos monosílabos mientras ella recorría los estantes buscando libros que pudieran ayudarlos.

- Si quieres te llevo- Dijo él subiendo a la moto y colocándose el casco.

- No gracias- Respondió rápidamente ella, siguiendo su camino sin siquiera despedirse.

Inuyasha la miró alejarse poco a poco de él sintiendo un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones. Sentía tristeza, alegría, nerviosismo, agitación y extraños dolores de estómago... todo cuando estaba cerca de ella...

- Ay amigo, estas enamorado.- Sintió de pronto la mano de Miroku posada sobre su hombro y mirándolo con su intachable sonrisa. El chico de ojos dorados lo miró asombrado, no tanto por sus tontas palabras sino porque lo había encontrado desprevenido, una vez mirando a Kagome.

- No digas tonterías- Dijo secamente y hasta enojado, haciendo encender la moto.

- Vas a tener que aceptarlo, ya sé, ya sé, tú jamas te enamoras... nunca te has enamorado... pero tienes todos los síntomas... - Dijo el otro solemnemente.

- ¿Qué sabes de mi vida?- Preguntó exasperado, mirándolo enojado.

- No te enojes ¿porqué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? La chica es bonita, no esta mal...

- ¡Ella no me interesa!- Dijo más enojado aún haciendo su típico desprecio.

El otro sonrió más aún moviendo la cabeza.

- Claro, claro... lo que tú digas- Respondió cínicamente. Se produjo un silencio entre ellos, Inuyasha bajó el rostro un tanto derrotado.

- La verdad es que no sé que sucede conmigo... - Dijo de pronto.-... todo esto que estoy sintiendo... es tan extraño para mí... y ella es tan... tan... parece casi inalcanzable...

- No te rindas.- Respondió el otro de pronto. El chico lo miró directamente, intrigado.- no te rindas amigo... sólo tienes que conocerla... aprende a conocerla... y descubrirás su alma.

El sol ya se escondía por las pequeñas colinas de la ciudad y el chico en su moto recorría con reducida velocidad sumido en las palabras de su amigo.

- Conocerla... - Repetía su cabeza. No fue hasta ese instante que sus ojos despertaron de su ensueño y vieron una conocida silueta femenina subiendo los escalones de lo que parecía un templo. Inuyasha abrió la boca mientras sentía que el corazón latía nuevamente aprisa.

- Demonios, es... ¿sacerdotisa?!

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Se quedó ahí no supo cuanto rato, mirando aquel lugar casi de forma hipnotizada. Kagome ya no era visible y de pronto él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de saber algo más. Apagó el motor de la moto y bajó sacándose el casco. Al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón del templo sintió escalofríos, dudó, quiso retroceder, pero su fuerte voluntad lo instigaba a seguir, a averiguar si ella vivía en ese lugar. Paso a paso, lentamente, hasta llegar a la cima, bajo el arco que mostraba que aquel lugar era un templo. Lo que vio fue desolador. El lugar estaba completamente solitario, sin visitantes, como solía ser, la maleza crecía sin piedad por los jardines, las construcciones parecían descuidadas, antiguas, lo más probable era que el lugar estuviera casi abandonado. Caminó más hacia el interior viendo al fin la casa habitacional, de dos pisos, pequeña y blanca y una mujer adulta que hablaba con Kagome cariñosamente. El chico se escondió rápidamente detrás de un viejo árbol, mirando la escena. Kagome besó la mejilla de la que seguramente era su madre, sonriendo y luego entró a la casa, seguida de la mujer. Inuyasha afirmó más la espalda contra el árbol, sintiendo un poco de tristeza... no sabía porqué...

Con un sentimiento de tristeza y más que nada de culpa, entró a su pequeño departamento dejando tirada en el suelo la mochila y apenas cerrando la puerta se fue directamente a su desordenada habitación, tirándose casi y pesadamente sobre la cama, de pecho y apretando los puños fuertemente.

- Pero qué idiota eres, Inuyasha- Se dijo con rabia, al darse cuenta que sus palabras en contra de las sacerdotisas habían echo que ella cambiara tan radicalmente de humor, justo cuando estaba logrando que mostrara su verdadera personalidad.

- ¿Kagome?- Pronunció sorprendido el chico de ojos azules cuando vio a la muchacha parada en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba. Ella sonrió un poco.

- Quería saber como estabas... - Dijo suavemente. El chico sonrió satisfecho dentro de la cama.

- Bien... ya estoy bien... pero pasa, ven... siéntate aquí.- Dijo un poco turbado mientras le ofrecía una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

- Tu mamá me lo contó... no lo sabía... - Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- Sí, lo sé... no tenías como saberlo... sé que esa Ayame no iba a decírtelo... - Dijo enojado.- Pero el accidente no fue gran cosa, solo me fracture el pie y como me golpeé la cabeza tuve que estar en reposo... porque no creas que un pie lastimado me impedirá ir a clases, no ahora que estamos en exámenes- Habló él con determinación.

- Pero... ¿te rompiste la pierna?

- No, sólo fue un esguince... doloroso, pero que ya me permite caminar... mi... mi madre no confía en que estoy sano y no deja levantarme de la cama.- Regañó enojado y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

- Es que las vendas que tienes en la cabeza no son para nada alentadoras.- Respondió Kagome sonriendo.

- Es cierto.- Sonrió igualmente el chico. Luego la miró detenidamente.- Me alegra que estés aquí.- Habló sinceramente. Ella bajó la vista.- Ayame me contó lo del proyecto del profesor de leyendas míticas.

- Ah, si... - Dijo ella de poca gana.- por cierto... - lo miró interesada.- ¿cuál es tu tema? Supongo que lo harás con Ayame.

- La muy impulsiva se anotó con mi nombre... - Respondió enojado.- El tema es la leyenda del Arcoiris Lunar.

- ¿Arcoiris Lunar?

- Ni idea, ella eligió el tema- Dijo exasperado. – ¿Y tu?

Kagome lo miró asustada.

- ¿Yo?

- No puedo creer que estes trabajando con ese sujeto- Dijo enojado. Kagome suspiró hondamente.

- No tuve opción... - Dijo en un lamento.

- Lo sé... ¡maldito idiota! Te juro Kagome, si se atreve a hacerte algo... sólo dime y le daré su merecido.- En ese momento su cara estaba roja sus palabras demostraban ira.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo ella excusándose tranquilamente.- Todo esta bien... pronto esto terminará.

Kouga asintió satisfecho ante sus palabras cruzando los brazos y adoptando una actitud demasiada confiada.

Ya era de noche cuando subió lentamente los escalones del templo, al llegar a la cima, justo bajo el arco, se detuvo con sorpresa y espanto. La luz de la luna reflejaba claramente la figura y apariencia del chico de ojos dorados, afirmado en un árbol cercano, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola seriamente. Parecía que la había estado esperando.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo él rompiendo el silencio. Kagome hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó enojada. El chico se acercó a ella lentamente, pero Kagome bajó la vista e intentó seguir su camino.

- Necesito pedir disculpas- Dijo él elevando el tono de su voz. Ella se volteó asombrada, pero no dijo nada.- ayer te vi... subiendo las escaleras... vine temprano y me atendió tu madre... confirmé que vives aquí.

Ella lo miró sin expresión en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

- ¿Y eso que?- Preguntó al fin, desafiante. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella, mientras Kagome lo miraba sin perderlo de vista.

- Lo que dije... sobre las sacerdotisas... - Dijo él adolorido, bajando la vista para encontrase y perderse en aquellos dulces ojos castaños.

- ¿Y qué?... ¿No confirmas ahora tu teoría?... ¿No te dice ahora que soy una farsa, una mujer fría, como todos en el curso creen que lo soy?

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente.

- Yo no creo eso.- Dijo sinceramente. Kagome sintió de pronto que su corazón estaba asustado. Lo miró con sorpresa... ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Eso... no importa... en todo caso, no me interesa.- Dijo tratando de sacar valor de alguna parte y dándole la espalda siguió su camino hasta la casa.

- Kagome.

La chica se detuvo súbitamente. Era extraño, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de sus labios. Se quedó ahí, parada, entonces Inuyasha se acercó nuevamente, hasta colocarse frente a ella.

- Yo sólo quiero...

Kagome entreabrió sus labios, quería decirle que se preocupara de sus asuntos y la dejara en paz... pero la mirada dorada era casi hipnotizante.

- ¿Me perdonas?- Preguntó él al fin. El silencio que se produjo en el lugar fue estremecedor. De pronto, hasta el canto de las cigarras resonó fuertemente en el lugar. Kagome no sabía que pensar ¿porqué estaba siendo tan amable?... ¿Porqué se tomaba tantas molestias con ella?... ¿Porqué no era como sus otros compañeros y la ignoraba? Bajó la vista un tanto turbada, y a la luz de la luna Inuyasha vio el rubor inesperado que se formaba en sus mejillas. Su vista bajó nuevamente hasta sus labios, tan tentadores como siempre, la boca semi abierta... tragó saliva sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Suspiró hondamente, sin evitar que aquel suspiro también ella lo escuchó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, más confundida aún... como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... pero eso sólo duró unos segundos, la muchacha cambió rápidamente su semblante de turbación y adoptó una actitud despreocupada.

- No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí.

El chico la miró tristemente.

- Sí hacía falta... - Murmuró. Los dos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Kagome sin saber que decir, Inuyasha... sin saber que hacer...

- Esta bien- Dijo ella al fin.- Nos vemos mañana.- Nuevamente siguió su camino tratando de no tropezar al sentirse intensamente observada a sus espaldas. El chico la miró con una semi sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando ella llegó a la puerta volteó y lo vio ahí, parado, como esperando a que ella entrara. Lo miró confundida y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia ambos lados, entró rápidamente. Inuyasha al fin se fue del lugar.

- Kagome¿eres tu hija?

Kagome se había quedado con al espalda apoyada sobre la puerta, turbada, sintiendo que estaba demasiado agitada, estaba nerviosa.

- Kagome.- Dijo la mamá frente a ella mirándola preocupada.- ¿te encuentras bien?

La muchacha, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, la miró asustada.

- Ehhh, si... claro mamá- Respondió tratando de sonreír. Luego caminó hacia las escaleras.

- Vino un muchacho...

Kagome se detuvo.

- Ahh, si... es que... estamos trabajando en un proyecto... - Dijo sin voltear.

- ¿No vas a comer?

- No tengo hambre- Dijo rápidamente, subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Al entrar a su dormitorio lo primero que hizo fue ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos brillosos y el rubor de sus mejillas hizo que se sorprendiera un poco. Llevó ambas manos a su cara y sintió el intenso calor que emanaba.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?...

Como casi era costumbre, las pesadillas volvían nuevamente a apoderarse de sus sueños, pero esta vez fue un poco diferente, las pesadillas dieron paso, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, a sueños tranquilos y relajados. Cuando despertó, el sol aún no salía. Se incorporó de la cama y se sintió renacida. Al fin había tenido algo de descanso su atormentado corazón... ¿porqué ahora?

Las clases fueron demasiado intensas, pero al fin pronto tendrían unas horas de descanso. Desde su puesto, Inuyasha, sentado al lado de Tsubaki, la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Un par de veces ella lo miró también. Sin embargo, Tsubaki también se había dado cuenta de las miradas del joven hacia la muchacha. Suspiró exasperada mientras intentaba escribir en su cuaderno.

Cuando el reloj tocó las 4 de la tarde, todos se levantaron cansados y salieron del aula. Kagome caminó rápidamente hasta las afueras de la facultad, yendo directamente a la cafetería.

- Hola, Sango.

La mesera de cabellos castaños la miró sonriente.

- Hola, te traigo lo de siempre.- Sonrió.

Kagome se recostó en la silla, un poco cansada, pero tranquila, al fin tenía un poco de tranquilidad en su alma. Unos minutos más tarde vio llegar a Inuyasha junto a su amigo y se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Kagome se mordió el labio sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba nuevamente a latir con violencia.

- Aquí esta- Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, dejando una taza de café con leche frente a ella. Kagome la miró turbada y la muchacha luego volteó mirando a los chicos.

- Ahhh, con que era eso.- Dijo al fin, con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabías que... le gustas mucho a ese muchacho de ojos dorados?- Dijo afirmando una mano en la mesa e incorporándose hasta ella hablándole muy bajo. Kagome sintió las mejillas enrojecer de súbito.

- ¿Qué???

Sango sonrió más aún cerrando los ojos.

- ¡¡Claro!! Mira como te esta mirando...

Kagome lo miró apenas y luego desvió la vista rápidamente.

- Eso... no es cierto.- Dijo rápidamente, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de la leche. Sango afirmó una mano en su hombro.

- Ya te darás cuenta- Dijo tranquilamente, dejándola totalmente impresionada.

Cuando terminó la leche, salió rápidamente del lugar esquivando la hipnotizante mirada del chico. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la laguna. Se sentó apenas sintiendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Oh, Dios... pero que estoy sintiendo?- Se dijo casi en un lamento, mirando al cielo. Miró luego a los cisnes que nadaban tranquilamente sobre el verde estanque. Cómo le gustaría al fin vivir tranquila, sin preocupaciones, ser un ave silvestre, disfrutar la vida...

- Sabía que aquí te encontraría.

La inconfundible voz varonil del chico hizo que sin mirarlo aún abriera los ojos asustada. El muchacho se sentó frente a ella como si nada. Ella lo miró apenas.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó tratando de no hacerle notar lo turbada que estaba.

- He averiguado, que existe una cueva a tres horas de aquí, más o menos. Se dice que allí, una guerrera llamada Midoriko peleó con un sin fin de monstruos y también se dice que allí fue creada la perla de shikon.

- ¿La perla de Shikon?- Preguntó ella con interés. El chico sonrió al tener al fin toda su atención.- ¿si?

- Podríamos ir y grabar el lugar... ¿qué te parece?

Ella lo miró intensamente ¿en verdad él podría sentir algo por ella?

- Claro- Respondió al fin, bajando la vista.

- Bien- Dijo él satisfecho, sin moverse del lugar.

- Yo... - Comenzó a hablar ella sin saber porqué estaba dando explicaciones.- Yo no soy aún una sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha pestañeó confundido.

- ¿No?

Ella levantó la vista mirándolo apenas.

- No. Mi hermana fue la que nació para ser sacerdotisa. Tenía poderes espirituales... - Miró más a Inuyasha levantando una ceja.-... de verdad los tiene... - Dijo como tratando de que creyera en sus palabras.- Ella se fue y desde entonces... nunca fui como mi hermana. Yo... era una persona normal... pero... ahora tengo sueños... algunos sueños... que... me predicen ciertos acontecimientos.

Inuyasha la miró casi atónito. Casi no podía creer que ella le estuviera hablando tan confidencialmente y menos que estuviera revelando algo más importante aún.

- Entonces... - Dijo él con voz ronca- si eres una sacerdotisa.

Ella lo miró sin expresión.

- Tal vez. - Dijo apenas, mirando la laguna. El silencio se hizo sobre el lugar.

- Bueno, no importa lo que seas... - Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. Inuyasha la miró y al fin el rostro de la chica se relajó, se puso de pie también y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

- Si.

Kagome intentó no hablar nuevamente con él. No sabía porqué en aquella oportunidad había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar su situación. Al otro día Kouga apareció, lo que en parte la chica agradeció, ahora se sentía un poco arrepentida de haberle revelado algo tan importante al chico. Varias veces sus miradas se cruzaron, él en el grupo de Tsubaki, riendo de buena gana. Tal vez de ella, como solía hacerlo aquella chica tan popular. Ahhh, como se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ahora que él estaba al lado de Tsubaki, Kagome se arrepentía enormemente de haberle contado algo tan privado. Afortunadamente en ningún momento el chico de ojos azules la dejó sola, razón por la cual Inuyasha tampoco se volvió a acercar a ella. Sin embargo, el ultimo día de clases de la semana, cuando estaba lista para ir a su casa, Inuyasha se acercó sin más hasta ella, sin importarle que Kouga estaba a su lado arreglando su mochila. El chico de ojos dorados puso ambas manos sobre el pupitre y la miró seriamente.

- ¿Vamos a la laguna?

Kagome lo miró asombrada y vio que el chico tenía casi una actitud arrogante. Kouga lo miró con rabia.

- Oye!! Deja en paz a Kagome!!!

Algunos de sus compañeros que aún no se retiraban del aula los miraron extrañados.

- No estoy hablando contigo, es algo entre ella y yo!- Dijo el otro desafiante. La verdad es que toda la semana había visto con rabia y celos como ella estaba siempre al lado del muchacho que finalmente sintió que le era arrebatada, justo cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían estar mejor. Y esa tarde su paciencia se colmó, necesitaba descargar la rabia que tenía contra él maldito estúpido que parecía jactarse de estar al lado de Kagome. Kouga levantó el puño dispuesto a brindarle un nuevo golpe pero fue detenido por la chica.

- Kouga, no.- Dijo fuertemente. Tsubaki llegó en ese momento llamada por una de sus amigas y miró con rabia la escena. – es por el proyecto, no hemos avanzado y tenemos que trabajar de una vez.- Dijo la muchacha mirándolo asustada. Kouga se relajó sólo porque las palabras de ella le parecían sinceras. Miró a Inuyasha que tenía una semi sonrisa de satisfacción y se aguantó la rabia.

- Perdona Kagome. - Dijo al fin, disculpándose. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes.- Murmuró Kagome. Luego volteó y miró a Inuyasha seriamente.- Vamos.

Salió del lugar seguida de la casi asesina mirada de Tsubaki. Ayame corrió hasta Kouga.

- ¿Te sucedió algo?- Le preguntó ansiosa.

- Ese maldito esta rondando a Kagome, lo sé- Dijo más para sí mismo. Ayame miro apenada a Tsubaki, que en ese momento hizo una mueca enojada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la laguna, ella caminando a paso raído y él siguiendo su ritmo que le resultaba un poco alarmante. Cuando ella se sentó sobre el pasto sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella y la miró.

- ¿Estas enojada?- Le preguntó. Ella levantó la vista del cuaderno y lo miró enojada.

- Y que esperabas.- Dijo secamente.

- ¿Lo dices por tu amigo?...

- No tengo la culpa que sea un tonto.- Dijo exasperado. Kagome lo miró indignada.

- ¡No te permito que te expreses así de Kouga!

El chico bajó la vista un poco apenado. La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada que ella saliera en defensa del maldito estúpido ese.

- Esta bien, lo siento. Dijo él al fin, mirándola intensamente. Kagome bajó la vista enojada y volvió a mirar su cuaderno. Inuyasha la contempló a la luz del sol, mientras el viento hacía que su cabello danzara graciosamente en el aire.

_**Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad,**_

_**hielo ardiente, diferente a las demás.**_

_**Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar,**_

_**intocable, inaccesible, irreal.**_

Kagome lo miró sin entender.

_**Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,**_

_**dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso**_

_**no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,**_

_**eres como un potro sin domar.**_

Inuyasha sonrió ante la atónita mirada de ella, pero prosiguió recitando, sin sacarle la vista de encima.

_**Te recuerdo así, jugando a enamorar,**_

_**Vanidosa, caprichosa, ideal.**_

_**Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar,**_

_**Impasible, imposible de alcanzar.**_

Él sonrió dulcemente y se sentó a su lado.

- Es una canción que se me vino a la cabeza, ahora que te veo así.

La chica lo miró sin saber si estaba hablando en serio o no. Se levantó al fin exasperada.

- ¿Me hiciste venir aquí solo para jugar?- Preguntó exasperada.

El muchacho se levantó también rápidamente.

- Nada de eso, sólo quería estar contigo.

Kagome sonrió irónicamente. Movió la cabeza sintiendo que el corazón iba a explotar. Estaba jugando otra vez, igual que aquella vez en el gimnasio, tal vez estaba haciendo una apuesta para incomodarla nuevamente.

- No podemos trabajar si estas comportándote así - Dijo al fin, fríamente. Puso su mochila en su espalda y de pronto Inuyasha posó su mano en su cara. Kagome lo miró asustada.

- No... no puedo trabajar de esta forma- Dijo él. Acercó sus labios cerrando los ojos, pero Kagome ladeó la cara. Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

- Si era para esto que vimos aquí, déjame decirte que no te resultará- Dijo ella enojada. Luego se dio la media vuelta.- Supongo que mañana vamos a esa cueva...

- Si... - Dijo él apenas.

- Entonces estaré aquí mañana a medio día... si no vienes no me importa.- Dijo secamente y dejándolo solo.

El chico de ojos dorados la contempló detenidamente mientras ella se alejaba rápidamente del lugar... sus labios comenzaron a tararear bien bajito:

_**Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,**_

_**dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso**_

_**no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas...**_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: La canción se llama "**_Fría como el Viento_**" y es de **_Luís Miguel_**.

**_Lady._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Poco a poco sus castaños ojos se fueron inundando con lágrimas pero que ella retenía forzosamente. Mordió sus labios enojada, mientras caminaba torpemente y a paso rápido por la calle. Con la respiración agitada, se afirmó contra el tronco de un árbol y respiró profundamente.

- Tranquila... - pensó.- no dejaré que me engañen... ya no.

El sol se escondió tras las colinas nuevamente e Inuyasha caminó a la cafetería, donde encontró a Miroku hablando con aquella mesera.

- Hola. – Dijo el otro con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció al ver el rostro de tristeza de su amigo.- ¿pasó algo?- Preguntó luego seriamente. Inuyasha se sentó frente a él pesadamente y suspiró.

- No, nada.- Dijo apenas.

Sango levantó una ceja mirando a Miroku.

- Los dejaré solos.- Dijo la muchacha, comprendiendo que tal vez el hermetismo del chico de ojos dorados era porque quizás deseaba revelar algo privado.

- No es nada- Dijo Inuyasha levantando un poco la voz.

La chica y Miroku volvieron a mirarse preocupados.

- Y... ¿como van las cosas... con aquella muchacha??- Preguntó al fin el chico, apenas.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios y se recostó en la mesa mirando a Miroku seriamente.

- Aveces creo que todo va bien y luego...

- ¿Luego??

- Luego pareciera que me detesta.- Dijo secamente. Miroku levantó ambas cejas asombrado. Sango se sentó en una silla junto con ellos.

- Lo que pasa... bueno... yo no sé muy bien pero...

Ambos chicos la miraron interesados.

- El año pasado, cuando ingresó a la Universidad... su novio, un compañero de clases, murió en un accidente de auto.

- Ahhh¿era él?... ¿El chico que murió aquella vez?- Preguntó Miroku intrigado.- Recuerdo eso, tu facultad estuvo de duelo.- Dijo luego mirando a Inuyasha.

- No... no lo sabía... - Balbuceó Inuyasha apenas.

- Claro!! Si andabas quizás donde!!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, luego de unos segundos de silencio miró a Sango preocupado.

- ¿Significa acaso que... ella aún esta enamorada de esa persona?- Preguntó consternado. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé...

Vestida de jeans azul oscuro y un sweter, junto con la mochila que llevaba en su espalda era todo lo que Kagome encontraba necesario para ir a la cueva. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la universidad, vio a un chico en motocicleta con la mochila llena a su espalda.

Ella caminó lentamente hasta él.

- ¿Vas a ir en moto?- Le preguntó asombrada.

- No, "vamos" a ir en moto.- Corrigió él, en ese instante le entregó un casco más pequeño que el de él. Kagome lo tomó apenas mirándolo enojada.

- Estas loco si crees que me subiré ahí- Dijo secamente y mirándolo casi con odio. Inuyasha tomó su casco y se lo abrochó al cuello.

- Pues... o te vas conmigo o no sé como llegas a la cueva- Respondió sin más. Kagome enrojeció de rabia y se mordió nuevamente el labio. Miró el casco y luego la motocicleta, dudosa.

Inuyasha encendió el pequeño vehículo y apretó ambas manos el acelerador, haciendo que este ronroneara estrepitosamente.

- Vamos, sube rápido... tenemos que volver antes que anochezca. La carretera es demasiado peligrosa en la oscuridad.

Kagome lo miró con odio y luego de unos segundos se acercó hasta sentarse tras él, bastante incómoda, abrochándose el casco de mala gana. Inuyasha volvió a hacer ronronear la motocicleta y volteó de pronto para hablarle.

- Sujétate fuerte.-

Kagome lo miró sin hacer nada. El chico exasperado tomó inesperadamente sus manos e hizo que las entrelazara a su cintura.

- Así... ¿Ves?... Fácil- Dijo irónicamente, mirándola a los ojos. Kagome bajó la vista quemante que él le brindaba mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían súbitamente. Inuyasha se volteó he hizo andar el pequeño vehículo. Kagome al sentir la velocidad a la que iban, se aferró fuertemente a su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que a la velocidad en que iban no le iba a causar mucho agrado estar arriba de su motocicleta. Inuyasha sonreía bajo el casco, satisfecho, sintiendo el calor del pequeño cuerpo que llevaba a su espalda y las finas manos sobre su estómago.

Fueron dejando rápidamente la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar a la carretera, lugar en donde todo signo de civilización fue desapareciendo, para mostrar el lado rural del país. Las montañas fueron siguiendo su camino mientras el sol en lo alto brillaba sin piedad sobre sus cabezas. Llegaron luego de dos horas a un pequeño poblado, al interior. Inuyasha disminuyó al fin la velocidad puesto que los duros caminos de tierra impedían deslizarse con facilidad, sin evitar que el pequeño vehículo saltara y tal vez los lanzara lejos fuera del camino. Poco a poco Kagome fue incorporándose, separando su casco de la espalda del chico y levantando la antiparra miró con interés el lugar.

- ¿No es aquí?- Preguntó al fin, por primera vez desde que salieron de Tokio.

- No, es más al interior... al pie de la montaña.- Apuntó Inuyasha.

Aumentó un poco más la velocidad de improviso lo que hizo que Kagome, que había aflojado sus manos de su cintura, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al camino pegando un grito. Al chico se le heló la sangre y el grito hizo que frenara de súbito la moto, sacándose el casco y bajando rápidamente de ella, la vio tirada en el camino cubierta de polvo. Corrió hasta su lado y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola preocupado.

- Kagome... ¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo mientras le quitaba el casco. Kagome lo miró con los ojos un poco desenfocados y luego de unos segundos sin decir nada se incorporó mirándolo asustada.

- Si... siii- Dijo apenas, intentando ponerse de pie. El chico la tomó luego de ambas manos para que se impulsara pero al sujetárselas, ella pegó un pequeño grito de dolor y alejó rápidamente su mano derecha de las suyas. Inuyasha la miró asustado.

- ¿Te duele?...

- Mucho.- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.- creo que... – Kagome apretó su muñeca con su otra mano y otra vez sintió el intenso dolor que de ella emanaba.-... tal vez fue una torcedura.

- Ohh, perdón, es mi culpa...

Kagome se levantó afirmando la otra mano en la tierra y la lastimada contra su pecho.

- No... no.. fue mi culpa.. estaba distraída.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo. Inuyasha la miró tristemente y luego tomó su mano lastimada delicadamente.

- Esta hinchada... no puedes ir tras mío ahora.- Se sacó la mochila que llevaba a su espalda y sacó de ella una pañoleta que enrolló su muñeca sujetándola luego a su cuello. –Esto te ayudará.

- Verla totalmente vulnerable, con la mirada turbada y los ojos húmedos, tal vez reteniendo el intenso dolor que producía una muñeca lastimada, Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se oprimía de dolor también.

- Gracias... - Dijo ella al fin cuando él terminó de anudar la pañoleta al cuello. Kagome sacudió sus ropas impregnadas de polvo e Inuyasha sacó inesperadamente la mochila amarilla de su espalda.

- Mejor la llevamos en la moto.- Dijo él, tomando el bolso con una mano y con la otra tomando inesperadamente su pequeña mano libre a la de él. Caminaron lentamente hasta el vehículo de dos ruedas y el chico puso la mochila de Kagome arriba, junto con la de él también. Luego siguieron por el camino sin decir nada por bastante rato.

- Lo siento... ahora... el viaje se retrasará- Dijo la chica de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido mientras la veía que tenía clavada la vista en el suelo.

- No digas eso... estas bien y eso es lo que importa... además fue mi culpa, y no digas que no lo es.- Dijo él. Kagome levantó la vista sin decir nada. Finalmente divisaron una pequeña estancia enclavada a los pies de la montaña, ya alejada del camino.

- Allí hay un monje... a él debemos acudir- Dijo el chico apuntando con el dedo el lugar.

Al llegar al lugar, Inuyasha caminó dejando a la chica afuera hasta el interior de la estancia, saliendo a los pocos segundo seguido de un hombre de edad.

- Es ella- Dijo Inuyasha, para sorpresa de Kagome. El hombre se acercó hasta su lado.

- Déjeme ver, jovencita.- Tomó su muñeca lastimada y la miró atentamente.- es una torcedura. Haré un ungüento para que mitigue el dolor. – Dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

- No... no es necesario... - Comenzó la chica decir. El hombre se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa. Inuyasha la miró y se acercó hasta ella.

- Vamos.- Dijo tomándola nuevamente de la mano y entrando con ella detrás del anciano.

Sentados en el limpio piso de madera frente a una pequeña mesa baja, ambos se encontraban bebiendo de un caliente té verde mientras eran atendidos por una anciana mujer, seguramente esposa del viejo.

- La perla de Shikón... "La shikkon no tamma"- Dijo al fin el anciano mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y miraba a ambos chicos.

- Sé que la cueva en donde hay una pagoda... tiene algo que ver.- Dijo Inuyasha. El hombre los miró seriamente.

- "La Perla de Shikón fue creada en esa cueva. Una sacerdotisa guerrera llamada Midoriko peleó en ese lugar con cientos de monstruos por siete días y siete noches. Exhausta, la Perla de Shikón se creo en su cuerpo por la fusión de cuatro almas, estos son: Aramitama, que representa el valor, Migimitama, representa la amistad, Kushimitama la sabiduría y Sakimitama el amor. La perla fue expulsada porque Midoriko no pudo purificar las almas de todos los seres malignos".

- Luego esa perla fue custodiada por una sacerdotisa¿verdad?- preguntó Inuyasha ansioso. El hombre lo miró detenidamente.

- Así es... la leyenda dice que la perla fue entregada a una sacerdotisa para que esta se purificara. Un hombre enfermo se enamoró de esta mujer... imposibilitado de enamorarla, llamó a todos los monstruos para que se fusionaran con su cuerpo, para así tener una nueva apariencia. La maldad se apoderó por completo de este hombre dando nacimiento a un ser maligno y cruel, que utilizando su poder, hizo que la sacerdotisa y su amado, una criatura híbrida, se odiaran. Ella clavó una flecha en su pecho antes de morir, dejando a la criatura dormida en un sueño que duró 50 años.

- ¿50 años?- Preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha la miró.- ¿Y la perla?

- Fue quemada junto con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha luego de un pausado silencio, abrió su mochila que estaba a su lado y sacó una pequeña cámara digital.

- ¿Puede llevarme hasta allá?

Kagome se levantó presurosa.

- Mejor no vayas, quédate a descansar- Dijo el chico mirándola preocupado.

- No, yo también voy.- Dijo ella firmemente. El anciano se levantó al fin y salió de la cabaña, seguido de ambos chicos.

La cueva era inmensamente grande y oscura. Kagome al entrar en ella miró a su alrededor, sintiendo de pronto el enorme poder espiritual que de ella emanaba.

- Usted es sacerdotisa¿verdad?- Dijo el anciano, de pronto, mirándola con interés. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿esta sintiendo el enorme poder espiritual que hay aquí? A pesar de los siglos, aún se mantiene intacto.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente tras la pequeña cámara, sin evitar apuntar a la muchacha que distraídamente miraba el lugar.

La pagoda que esta en la entrada es para dejar ofrendas a la poderosa Midoriko. Aunque la historia de la perla de shikon es una leyenda, puesto que la perla jamas se ha encontrado, la gente de los alrededores cree en ella.

Terminado el recorrido, que finalizó en el centro de la cueva en donde extrañas estalactitas oscuras se formaban cayendo con variadas formas sobre las frías rocas, salieron del lugar cuando el sol ya se encontraba bajo.

- Voy a tomar un bus en la carretera. – Dijo Kagome a Inuyasha en voz baja, a su lado.

- Si... - Respondió este apenas.

Se despidieron de los ancianos agradecidos por la información recolectada y mientras caminaban lado a lado alejándose se les quedaron mirando inmóviles.

- Ellos estan unidos por el destino ¿lo notas?.- Dijo el viejito, mirando a la anciana, que sonrió haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

A la orilla del camino, ya cerca del pequeño pueblo encontraron un letrero que revelaba el itinerario de los buses. Kagome suspiró un poco aliviada.

- En una hora más pasa el siguiente.

- ¿Estas cansada?

Ella se apartó del camino yendo hasta el pasto y se sentó pesadamente. Inuyasha la siguió, sentándose a su lado también, dejando la moto a su lado.

- Creo que tenemos toda la información que necesitamos.- Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

- Tendrás tu 100, de eso no hay dudas.- Sonrió él.

- Ahora sólo nos falta escribir el informe, y exponer nuestro tema.

- Si.

Ambos callaron mirándose de pronto de manera casi inquietante. La verdad es que el chico desde que Sango le había revelado lo del novio de Kagome no estaba tranquilo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó ella al fin, un poco roja de lo incómoda que se sentía frente a él.

- Necesito... - Balbuceó apenas. Kagome arrugó el ceño intrigada- necesito... saber algo.- Dijo al fin mirándola seriamente.

Kagome lo miró asustada sin atreverse a hablar, esperando a que él le hiciera la pregunta, sintiendo por la seriedad de sus palabras y la cara del chico que lo que iba a preguntar era algo muy importante.

- Supe que tenías un novio... - Comenzó a decir. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró el suelo rápidamente, esquivando la mirada.-... que él murió...

- Si- Dijo ella secamente.

Otra vez el incómodo silencio se hizo e el lugar.

- ¿Sientes aún algo por él?- Preguntó Inuyasha al fin, mirándola ansioso como si de su respuesta dependiera su vida. Ella levantó la vista confundida.

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso?- Dijo enojada.- creo que no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Te enojaste?- Preguntó el chico impresionado. Kagome se mordió el labio con rabia.

- Claro!! Son mis cosas!!

- Pero yo sólo necesito saber si aún lo sigues queriendo...

- ¿Quererlo?... ¿Te burlas de mi nuevamente?... ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?... ¿Se lo dirás a Tsubaki?

- ¿Tsubaki?- Preguntó el chico extrañado. Kagome sonrió irónicamente sin creer en la cara de confundido que él tenía. – Sólo quería saber... oye pero... - ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar.- qué paranoica eres!!

- ¿Eh?? Paranoica???- Repitió ella, más enojada aún.

- ¿Porqué sacas a Tsubaki en esto?? De verdad es que no te entiendo. - Dijo esto último exasperado pero más para sí mismo que para ella. Kagome lo miró con rabia.

- Entonces no deberías estar acosándome todo el tiempo.

El chico la miró a los ojos, viendo el brillo de rabia que había en los castaños de ella, sus labios húmedos después del reproche lo tentaban a probarlos...

- Yo sólo quiero... - Se acercó ante la mirada atónita de ella y puso su mano en su níveo cuello.-... quiero... besarte... - Dijo en un susurro, sobre su cara. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sentía el calor de la agitada respiración del chico sobre su cara. En el momento que él cerraba los ojos y acercaba sus labios hasta su boca, Kagome volteó nuevamente la cara cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se paralizaba por unos segundos. El chico, derrotado, afirmó su frente junto al cuello de ella, sintiendo el calor intenso que ella emanaba, respirando el olor de su cuerpo. El tiempo que encontró Kagome suficiente para con un pequeño empujón alejarlo finalmente de ella. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco, exasperado. Se miraron desafiantes. Finalmente el chico tomó nuevamente su mandíbula con más fuerza y la besó. Ella intentó separarse de él, golpeando con su única mano su pecho, pero en el intento y la lucha, calló de espaldas sobre la hierba, con Inuyasha sobre ella presionándola fuertemente, sin oportunidad de escapar. Intentó con su única mano alejarlo, pero la fuerza de su mano varonil la tenía entrelazada ya contra la hierba... segundos después, para sorpresa del chico de ojos dorados, Kagome se fue tranquilizando y al fin sus labios se abrieron a los suyos, aprovechando el chico de besar con desesperación y siendo correspondido. Al fin probaba en su totalidad los labios de Kagome.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Podía sentir la respiración agitada que salía y chocaba contra su cara y los embates de su corazón se mezclaban con los suyos. La firmeza de su mano contra la mandíbula de la chica se fue debilitando hasta convertirse en pequeñas caricias hacia su cuello, casi sin creer que al fin la estaba besando y que ella correspondía a cada uno de sus besos. Sus lenguas entrelazadas exploraban la cavidad de otro, saboreando con dulzor labios totalmente desconocidos. Luego de quizás algunos minutos en donde Inuyasha quiso demostrar con cada uno de sus tiernos besos que realmente la necesitaba, terminó por morder delicadamente el labio inferior de ella al tiempo que ambos abrían los ojos, mirándose al fin. Inuyasha sonrió complacido pero aún seguía sobre ella, Kagome en cambio lo miraba asustada, casi confundida. El rostro del muchacho hizo que poco a poco se fuera relajando y se quedó sin movimiento, sólo mirándolo.

- No sabes cuanto... he deseado... hacer esto.- Dijo él al fin, un poco agitado, mientras nuevamente acercaba sus labios a los de ella y los besaba lentamente. Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. La verdad que en esos momentos no quería pensar en nada, salvo en recibir también de él los besos que le proporcionaba. La mano de Inuyasha al fin liberó la suya que sostenía aún contra la hierba y Kagome la acercó hasta la fornida espalda del chico para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Otra vez él se separó de sus labios, aunque hubiera deseado aprovechar el momento y besarla hasta que sus labios se lo permitieran, el frío del lugar y la humedad que del pasto se desprendía lo hizo reaccionar a duras penas y levantándose y tomando la mano sana de la muchacha la puso de pie junto a él. Sin decir aún nada, Kagome comenzó a sacudir sus ropas y luego su cabello, arreglándolo y sacándose de vez en cuando pequeñas ramitas secas que se habían enredado en el.

Inuyasha luego la contempló sin decir nada como ella arreglaba sus ropas, intentaba imaginar que era lo que estaría pensando ahora... su esquiva mirada castaña esta vez le confirmaba que tal vez lo del beso sólo había sido un error, tal vez ahora ella se arrepentía de haberle correspondido.

- Es mejor que nos apuremos, el bus debe estar por pasar- Dijo él al fin mientras Kagome asentía levemente sin mirarlo. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron nuevamente al camino sin cruzar palabra. Al llegar al pequeño poblado, algunas personas ya subían al bus entonces apuraron el paso y cuando Kagome puso un pie en el escalón el chico tomó su mano a lo que ella volteó asustada.

- Nos vemos allá.- Dijo él seriamente. Kagome asintió nuevamente mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos dorados y sintiendo que el corazón iba a salir del pecho. Cuando se sentó en su asiento, junto a la ventana y el bus comenzaba a partir llevó nerviosamente sus dedos a los labios.

- Esto no esta bien... no esta bien... - Se dijo casi en un lamento. Se recostó más en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos cansada. El sol se había ido y las estrellas ya eran visibles en el firmamento. La duda volvía a corroer nuevamente su corazón... ¿y si... todo era un juego?... ¿Si Tsubaki intentaba nuevamente burlarse de ella?... ¿Acaso Inuyasha había aceptado aquel trato igual que Hoyo...?

Cuando bajó del bus frente al templo, el chico la esperaba a un lado de la calle. Dudosa de ir donde él o no, lo miró por unos eternos instantes imaginando si podía confiar en él... si lo que él intentaba demostrar era sincero... Al fin dio media vuelta sin despedirse y subió rápidamente los escalones del templo.

- Es sólo una torcedura. Tendrás esta venda en tu muñeca, no te la quites hasta dentro de una semana.

Kagome asintió apenas mientras su mamá la miraba con preocupación.

- Muchas gracias Doctor.- Dijo ella aliviada. Cuando la vio llegar en la noche con la pañoleta anudada al cuello sosteniendo la mano había pensado lo peor. Afortunadamente las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado y Kagome sólo se veía imposibilitada de usar su mano dentro de la semana.

- Justo ahora que debo escribir el proyecto- Se lamentó mientras baja de la camilla.

- Tendrá que escribirlo el otro chico, tú no puedes hacer fuerza- Dijo su madre colocándole el abrigo.- y la próxima vez Kagome... no te subas más a una motocicleta.

- Fue mi culpa mamá... fui descuidada.- Respondió la chica levemente.

Regresaron por la noche al templo en donde Kagome pasó directamente a su habitación.

- No deberías ir a clases mañana- Dijo su mamá desde la puerta de su alcoba.

- No puedo... falta muy poco para los exámenes finales- Respondió ella mientras se tendía en la cama. La Sra. Higurashi asintió no muy conforme y cerró la puerta dejándola sola.

- No puedo faltar... - Susurró. Pero a su mente volvía el recuerdo del chico y sus impetuosos besos que ella misma había correspondido.-... ¿qué haré?... no puedo evitarlo... me gusta... pero...

Cuando Inuyasha llegó al aula lo primero que sus ojos miraron fueron el lugar en donde estaba la chica Allí la encontró como siempre, sentada en un rincón sola y leyendo un cuaderno. Tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras se preguntaba si sería correcto sentarse a su lado o tal vez no acosarla demasiado. Se detuvo dudoso cuando Tsubaki lo tomó inesperadamente de un brazo.

- Ah, Inuyasha, al fin!- Dijo ella fuertemente. Kagome que esperaba este momento nerviosa, sintió que los nervios se apoderaban aún más de ella y miró apenas hacia donde él estaba encontrándose con su mirada preocupada sobre la suya. Ella la esquivó rápidamente intentando mirar nuevamente su cuaderno.

- Espera- Dijo Inuyasha soltándose de ella y caminando hasta Kagome se sentó a su lado decididamente.

- Hola.

- Hola- Dijo ella sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.

- ¿Fuiste al doctor?

- Si... es sólo una torcedura... - Dijo mientras levantaba un poco la mano que tenía presionada dentro de su abrigo, mostrando el vendaje de su muñeca.

- Ya veo...

Desde el otro extremo de la sala Tsubaki miraba con rabia la escena. Era obvio que entre ellos dos algo sucedía. La manera en como se hablaban, la expresión de sus avergonzadas caras e incluso las furtivas miradas que se daban de vez en cuando revelaba que seguramente la muy estúpida de Kagome le había ganado la partida. Pero debía confirmarlo primero. No por nada era ella la chica más popular de la carrera y la Facultad. No le iba a ganar una tonta que tenía mucho de qué avergonzarse. Kouga llegó junto con el profesor y la risa se borró de su rostro cuando vio a Kagome hablando con Inuyasha.

- Eso te pasa por idiota- Dijo Tsubaki a su lado, afirmada en la pared.- nunca te atreviste a decirle tus sentimientos y mira ahora quien te ganó, precisamente.

- No... no lo puedo creer... Kagome no tiene nada con ese tipo.- Dijo el otro enojado mientras miraba a la pareja.- sólo hablan del proyecto... sé que Kagome no se fijaría en alguien como él.

- ¿De verdad?... entonces sólo hay que averiguar... ¿no?- Dijo la chica instigándolo a que debían saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Kouga la miró con los labios apretados y luego a paso firme se dirigió hasta Kagome, sin mirar a Inuyasha.

- Hola Kagome.- Dijo sentándose a sus espaldas. La chica sonrió sinceramente mientras Inuyasha apretaba los puños y lo miraba apenas lleno de celos. El muy maldito había venido a interrumpirlos. Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, pero el ambiente entre ellos era de extrema tensión. La chica ni se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia Inuyasha, que se encontraba a su lado y que se revolvía en su asiento incómodo tal vez de la situación. "Tres son multitud"- Pensó enojado.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle cuando a su lado vio con sorpresa a Inuyasha montado en su moto.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó él subiendo la antiparra revelando sus hermosos ojos dorados. Kagome asintió levemente. El chico estacionó el pequeño vehículo mientras la veía subir las escaleras del templo. La siguió hasta el centro en donde bajo un gran árbol ella se sentó en un pequeño madero que hacía de asiento. Él la imitó.

- Saliste muy rápido de la facultad- Dijo él de pronto.

- Si- Dijo Kagome apenas sin mirarlo, pero con el corazón latiendo demasiado aprisa.

- Puedes... entregarme tus apuntes y juntos con los míos escribiré el informe.

- Claro... - Kagome abrió su mochila mientras le entregaba un fardo de papeles escritos a mano.- es todo lo que recolecté de los libros que encontramos en la biblioteca.

- Gracias- Dijo él tomando los papeles.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando el lugar nuevamente con detenimiento.

- Cuando ingresé a la Universidad... - Comenzó a hablar Kagome, llamando la atención del chico que la miró de inmediato atentamente.-... llevaba algunos problemas a cuestas... tal vez por esa razón no logré hacerme de amigos... excepto Kouga, pero él venía muy poco a clases... yo no era así antes... pero el problema que tuve fue muy grande para mí y me vi... sumida en la tristeza - Kagome había dejado el bolso en el suelo y hablaba sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en nada.-... sé que todos hablaban a mis espaldas... decían que era... rara... ni siquiera me conocían... Houyo se acercó a mi... comenzó a hablarme... me hacía compañía... mucha... - Inuyasha se entristeció un poco... maldición, estaba aún enamorada de él!-... me pidió que fuéramos novios y yo acepté, mas que nada porque me sentía sola... no porque sintiera algo especial... - Inuyasha arrugó el ceño... ¿no lo quería?...- ... pero él lo sabía... venía a casa, hablaba mucho conmigo... pero un día... en realidad... la noche anterior a que él muriera...

"Flasback"

- ¿Me acompañarás a casa? – Preguntó Kagome al chico que estaba aún arreglando su bolso.

- Ehh, no puedo... debo pasar a la biblioteca y me demoraré... vete mejor... mañana hablamos.

La chica asintió. Todos ya estaban dejando el aula y Kagome salió de la facultad sin mayor preocupación. De pronto, como una visión vio a Houyo tirado en el pavimento borboteando sangre y los ojos abiertos. Se detuvo de súbito y con el corazón latiendo a mil... había tenido... ¿una visión? Desde que su hermana las había dejado, extrañas sensaciones se habían apoderado de ella, soñando con lugares que jamas había visto pero que luego ella recorría en la realidad... presentimientos pequeños... pero esto... esto superaba cualquier otra cosa. Corrió de nuevo entrando al aula y mientras se acercaba escuchó risas dentro de ella. Parecía que aún quedaba gente.

- ¿Y ella te quiere?- La inconfundible voz de Tsubaki hizo que se quedara estática detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

- Creo que sí... no como quisiera... - Respondió para sorpresa de Kagome porque quien hablaba era Houyo.

- Sólo dinos si es así siempre. Dijiste que nos contarías si es una corazón de piedra...

Kagome entreabrió los labios escuchando atónita... no sólo eran Tsubai y Houyo, habían más personas en la sala de clases.

- Así... siempre es así.- Respondió Houyo.

- ¿Y conoces su casa?

- ¿El templo? He estado un par de veces... aunque de la hermana ni señas.

- Mejor que ni la conozcas... una mujer como esa...

Todos rieron de buena gana mientras Kagome se retiraba corriendo del lugar. No lo podía creer... Houyo estaba riéndose de ella.

"Fin Flasback"

- A pesar del impacto que ello me causó, quise hablar con él para advertirle lo de mi visión. Él no me creyó... y luego... el accidente... ellos desde el principio me pusieron un apodo... ¿sabes? Tal vez ella ya te lo ha dicho... soy "Corazón de Piedra"... cuando no lloré en el funeral de Houyo toda la Universidad ya lo conocía - Respondió Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

No podía creerlo. Tsubaki le había jugado una broma a Kagome, entonces ahora todo tenía sentido. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Y él creyendo que estaba aún enamorada del novio muerto... cuando todo su rechazo hacia las personas radicaba en la falta de confianza que tenía. Kagome se llevó una mano a la cara ocultando las lágrimas que caían copiosamente. Asombrado y apenado, el chico la abrazó y la acercó a su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cara lentamente y decía bien bajito a su oído.

- Tranquila...

El llanto de Kagome se fue poco a poco mitigando, hasta que luego de unos minutos cesó por completo y se quedó así, sin moverse, recostada sobre su pecho sintiendo la comodidad y el calor que sus brazos le brindaban.

- Bueno... - Dijo al fin levantado la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.-... gracias por escucharme...

El chico también se puso de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Porqué no me acompañas un rato mientras escribo el informe?

Ella se le quedó mirando sin decir nada por unos segundos.

- ¿A tu casa?- Preguntó al fin, mientras secaba sus ojos de rastros de lágrimas.

- A mi departamento.

Kagome sonrió levemente. Después de todo aún era temprano y en la casa nadie la esperaba, sabía que su mamá estaba de compras. Entró a su casa sólo para dejar la mochila y luego se reunió con él. Bajaron juntos nuevamente. Ella miró la motocicleta sin decir nada mientras Inuyasha la montaba y se ponía el casco.

- No es muy lejos... ven aquí.- Dijo el chico señalándole la parte delantera. Kagome dudó un poco y luego se sentó de costado, frente a él, Inuyasha anudó su casco y ella después se afirmó con una mano a su cuello y el chico enlazó su mano contraria alrededor de su cintura.

- Vamos a tener serios problemas si la policía nos sorprende... -Dijo ella seriamente, puesto que la posición en la que se encontraba no era la adecuada ni la correcta para el acompañante de un motociclista.

- Tranquila... no sucederá nada.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta miraba el lugar con interés.

- Pasa... perdona el desorden- Dijo el chico mientras sacaba un par de piezas de ropas regadas sobre el sillón. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Vives solo?

- Si- Dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella se paró en medio de la salita y él la ayudó a sacarse el abrigo.

- Gracias.- Respondió. La mano lastimada le estaba resultando en verdad una molestia para hacer cosas tan simples como el sacarse el abrigo.

- Quieres... ¿un café... té... agua?- Preguntó ansioso.

- No, nada, gracias- Dijo ella apenas, mirando el departamento. Inuyasha caminó hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de agua envasada que bebió casi de un sorbo. Esta nervioso, lo admitía.

- Bueno... mejor nos ponemos a trabajar.- Dijo al fin entrando a la sala. Kagome asintió sin decir nada.

Dictó sus apuntes y discutieron algunos puntos, cuales eran los temas a los que debían darles énfasis y a cuales no. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado mientras Inuyasha escribía sobre el notebook. El chico sonreía agradecido. Era bastante grato estar a su lado... si todos sus problemas radicaban en la cruel broma de Tsubaki... ya vería esa Tsubaki si intentaba nuevamente hacer algo en contra de ella nuevamente... no lo iba a permitir... pero... ¿porqué Kagome esa vez no la encaró?? Y... ¿Qué clase de problema debía haber tenido para que ella cambiara tan radicalmente de personalidad?... tal vez sólo el tiempo y la confianza que él le pudiera brindar, se lo diría.

- Mamá debe haber llegado- Dijo de pronto ella, mirándolo seriamente y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh!... Entiendo... te iré a dejar- Dijo levantándose de súbito y colocándose la chaqueta. Kagome tomó su abrigo pero nuevamente él la ayudó a ponérselo. Tenerlo tan cerca era definitivamente electrizante. Cuando abrochó el ultimo botón, un poco más abajo de su cuello, la miró tiernamente mientras en un acto de reflejo saboreó sus propios labios recordando lo tentadores que le resultaban ser los labios de Kagome. Ella observó detenidamente aquel reflejo espontaneo y luego sus ojos subieron hasta encontrarse con los de él. Sin mediar palabras de por medio, él tomó su cuello y la acercó a su boca besándola suavemente. Kagome cerró los ojos mientras con su mano libre arrugaba fuertemente la chaqueta del chico. El beso de esta vez fue pausado y tranquilo, pero aún así no podían dejar de evitar que algunos roncos suspiros se escaparan de sus labios. Inuyasha la estrechó más contra su pecho, haciendo que sus besos calaron más profundamente, deslizando suavemente su lengua dentro de su boca igual que ella, saboreando detenidamente aquellos labios tan dulces y suaves, sintiendo que con cada caricia la piel se erizaba y hasta sabía que en cualquier momento podría perder la razón... ¿qué era todo esto? El beso fue cada vez más intenso, casi más desesperado, sintiendo que sus corazones chocaban con igual intensidad dentro de sus pechos y un calor insoportable los embriagaba. De pronto el sonoro timbre de la puerta hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos algo alarmada mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el irritante sonido, que repicaba y repicaba una y otra vez, luego miró a Inuyasha que seguía aún besándola pero notoriamente disgustado de tan imprudente interrupción. Se separó al fin de ella con un gruñido mientras caminaba a paso firme y enojado para abrir la puerta.

- Pero quién demonios es... - Refunfuñó en voz baja, mientras abría la puerta bruscamente mirando con cara de asesino a quien los había interrumpido quedando luego estático al encontrarse con ojos del mismo color que los suyos pero un semblante de hielo y altivez que bien le irritaba en demasía.

- Se... ¿¿Sesshoumaru???- Pronunció sorprendido, ante el cual el alto hombre dio un paso entrando sin permiso al departamento y quedando casi con la boca abierta al ver en el centro de la sala, una bella muchacha mirándolo inquieta... poco a poco los labios del hombre se fueron distendiendo formando así una pequeña sonrisa y caminando nuevamente hasta ella se plantó en frente para el estupor de Inuyasha.

- Me llamo Sesshoumaru... soy el hermano de Inuyasha... ¿y tu nombre???

Inuyasha cerró la puerta fuertemente tras su espalda y caminó hasta ellos.

- Nadie te ha invitado a venir aquí.- Dijo secamente mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha que miraba un poco inquieta y asustada la escena.

- Pero qué descortés... como siempre... - Dijo el otro sentándose en el sillón cruzando las piernas sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando y luego caminó junto con Kagome para salir del departamento, lejos de la inquietante mirada de su hermano mayor.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Bajando de la moto apenas, Kagome sonrió incómoda sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer. Miró las escalinatas del templo y luego a Inuyasha.

- Bueno... nos vemos mañana- Dijo mientras el chico le desabrochaba el casco, luego sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches.

Kagome caminó rápidamente subiendo los escalones del templo mientras Inuyasha la miraba hasta que sus ojos la perdieron de vista. Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron hasta la persona que lo esperaba en su departamento. Arrugó el ceño y sintió rabia al recordar la forma en que Sesshoumaru había mirado a Kagome.

- Ya veo... pensé que demorarías más.- Dijo el otro levantándose de su asiento y mirando a su alrededor. El chico cerró la puerta tras él enojado.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos días... - Respondió Sesshoumaru deteniéndose en la ventana con las manos en la espalda.

Inuyasha lo miró con detenimiento. Nunca se había llevado bien con su querido medio hermano, más que nada por un asunto de rivalidades. El hermano mayor siempre lo trataba despectivamente y en la niñez, a menudo, sacaba en cara la condición de ser el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre.

- Me extraña que vengas precisamente a mi departamento.- Refunfuñó Inuyasha yendo a la cocina y sacando de la nevera una botella de agua.

- Creo que te visitaré más a menudo... si siempre tienes esa clase de acompañantes... - Sonrió Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la cocina y se acercó a él.

- Maldito idiota!!... ni se te ocurra!!!- Gritó levantando un dedo y casi rojo de la ira. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía Sesshoumaru???

- Ja! Veo que me temes.- Sonrió tranquilamente mientras volteaba despreocupadamente y lo enfrentaba.

- ¿Temerte???... ¿Estas loco??- Lo miró casi sin creer en sus palabras. La verdad es que Sesshoumaru era el hombre con más éxito entre las mujeres que había conocido, bastaba sólo una palabra o a veces una mirada de él para que ellas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Y ahora que él conocía a Kagome...

- Esa joven se parece mucho a... - Reflexionó Sesshoumaru. Luego Inuyasha lo comprendió. Es cierto, la mujer que su hermano mayor quería, la llamada Kikyo...

- Por cierto¿no ibas tras ella??- Preguntó aún enojado, bebiendo un largo sorbo de agua de la botella.

- Tuve que hacerlo, ya que mi querido hermano menor no pudo traérmela...

- Ja! No te resultó, verdad?- Preguntó Inuyasha irónicamente. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser que su altivo hermano sufriera alguna vez en su vida el rechazo de una mujer.

- Nada de eso... resultó más fácil de lo esperado... sin embargo... no fue lo que esperaba...

- ¿Le quitaste la mujer a Naraku???- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Fue fácil... pero ahora ya no tengo nada que ver con ella...

- ¿Tan pronto te aburriste?

- Tan pronto supe lo que realmente quieren todas... lujo y dinero... todas son iguales.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón mirándolo burlonamente. Al fin él también tenía algo de que jactarse.

- No todas son iguales. Es sólo que tú tienes mala suerte.

Sesshoumaru lo miró enojado. Las palabras jactosas que había utilizado en su contra no le causaban la mayor gracia.

- Por cierto... - Dijo Inuyasha casi triunfal- aún no me has dicho a que has venido.

- Ah! Es cierto... sólo para decirte que me enteré en qué líos andabas el año pasado.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro del chico de ojos dorados.

- Ah!... eso...

- La pelea que tuviste con un guardaespaldas de Naraku casi te cuesta la vida en la cárcel.

- Ese maldito... deberías tener cuidado ahora que tú le has robado la mujer... podrías estar en peligro...

- ¿¿Yo???- Lo miró burlonamente el hermano mayor.- esa mujer ya es historia... no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja mirándolo despectivamente. Jamas cambiaría. Un tipo acostumbrado siempre a que sus palabras se hicieran su voluntad.

La chica caminaba lentamente cuando lo vio en el estacionamiento de la facultad, sacándose el casco al tiempo que bajaba de la moto.

- Buenos días- Sonrió Inuyasha. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa.

- Hola.

Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. El chico caminó hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura, a lo cual ella se soltó de sus brazos y retrocedió rápidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó un poco sorprendido. En sólo unos segundos su mente comenzó a decirle que tal vez las cosas no eran como él había creído, tal vez ella se arrepentía de lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos...

- Ehhh... no quisiera que aquí nos vieran...

Suspiró aliviado como si hubiera recuperado el alma al cuerpo. La miró asintiendo. Lo entendía. Después de todo lo que ella había pasado el año anterior con la burla de sus compañeros... no esperaba otra cosa.

- Lo entiendo... - Dijo resignado. Kagome sonrió esperando a que realmente entendiera su situación. Caminó luego hasta entrar a la facultad y luego de algunos minutos Inuyasha llegó al aula. Las pequeñas y furtivas miradas un poco sonrientes que se daban pasaban inadvertidas para la clase, excepto para dos personas: Tsubaki y Kouga. La chica, sentada al lado del muchacho de ojos dorados al otro extremo del aula, miraba con odio como aquellos dos estaban comportándose. ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha se fijara en una chica de su calaña?? No lo entendía, una persona tan rica y noble como él... con esa...

Kouga en cambio, sentado al lado de Kagome, apretaba los puños de rabia. No era posible entender que entre ellos estuviera pasando algo... Kagome... Kagome siempre sería suya, él la conocía desde la preparatoria ¿porqué ella se habría fijada en un sujeto como ese??

Las clases terminaron al fin y todos salieron fuera rápidamente puesto que la siguiente clase era en 10 minutos más. Kagome caminó a la biblioteca a dejar una serie de libros que había pedido con motivo de su proyecto, cuando estaba en el mesón y el bibliotecario le devolvía su credencial, volteó para encontrarse con Kouga tras ella.

- Necesitamos hablar- Dijo seriamente.

- Pero Kouga... ya terminó el descanso, debemos...

- Es muy importante- Dijo él mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Kagome asintió apenas.

La chica salió de la facultad seguida del muchacho y se quedaron de pie a sus puertas.

- ¿Qué sucede Kouga?- Preguntó preocupada. Jamas lo había visto tan serio y tan enojado. El chico la miró unos eternos segundos sin decir nada. Kagome comenzaba a inquietarse.

- Debo confesarte algo... que he venido guardando hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo de pronto. Kagome pestañeó repetidamente confundida.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Preguntó preocupada, tocando su hombro. El chico de ojos azules la miró desesperado.

- Estoy... enamorado de ti.

Kagome se quedó helada ¿había escuchado bien?

- Te quiero... desde que estábamos en la preparatoria... perdona... sólo ahora soy capaz de decirlo.

Ella retiró lentamente su mano del hombro del chico.

- ¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó algo consternada, sin creer en lo que había escuchado.

- Es cierto, te quiero ¿acaso nunca lo habías notado??

La chica esquivó su mirada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Pero... no...

- Kouga... ¿estas bromeando, verdad?

El muchacho sonrió a medias pero un poco impaciente.

- Arggg ¿porqué te cuesta creerlo???- Gritó impaciente. La chica lo miró asustada.

- Lo... siento... - Se disculpó, pero sin saber que más decir.

Inuyasha estaba exasperado revolviéndose inquieto en su asiento. Los puestos de Kagome y Kouga estaban desocupados y sospechando de los sentimientos del otro chico hacía que sus ausencias lo pusiera en extremo nervioso y de mal humor. Pero qué demonios estaban haciendo!!!. -Pensó mientras enterraba la punta del bolígrafo en las hojas del cuaderno, atravesándolo por completo. Tsubaki sonrió sin embargo complacida, claro que le convenía que Kouga pudiera apartar a la parejita... ansiaba de buena gana que las cosas resultaran como siempre las planeaba. Pero... y si Kagome no le hacía caso??? Acaso tendría que enfrentarse a ella y sacarle en cara su condición??? Tal vez así la tonta se alejaría de Inuyasha... porque un chico rico como él jamas se involucraría con personas de tan baja calaña.

- No me digas eso!!!- gritó exasperado Kouga tomándola por los hombros. La chica lo miró impresionada.- no quiero que me mires con lástima... sólo quiero ser correspondido... dime que sientes lo mismo, Kagome... dímelo...

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el ambiente. Esperó ansioso y desesperado a que las ansiadas palabras brotaran de los dulces labios de la chica, pero ellas jamás llegaron, al contrario, ahora veía su rostro... lo decía todo... no era correspondido.

- No... no puedo decirlo... - Dijo la chica al fin casi en un susurro, mirándolo apenada. Kouga sintió morir.- eres mi amigo... y es todo el sentimiento que tengo por ti...

El chico la miró como si no estuviera entendiendo cada una de sus palabras, pero ellas se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro... ¿amigo?... ¿Sólo era él un amigo? Al final sonrió burlonamente.

- Parece que al final todos tenían razón.

Kagome lo miró intrigada, sin comprender.

- Tú tienes el corazón de piedra, no te importan los sentimientos de los demás- Dijo con rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

La chica retuvo la respiración. Oh, no, Kouga diciendo aquello que más le dolía... ¿acaso no la entendía?... ¿No la conocía?... ¿Prefería creer en la palabra de todos?... ¿Todo este tiempo nunca supo ver más allá de las suposiciones de sus compañeros?

- No digas eso... - Respondió casi a punto de llorar, pero retuvo el llanto a duras penas.-... no me digas que no tengo corazón... creí que me conocías... estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo y... - hastiada y sin saber que más decir volteó para escapar de su presencia que ahora le resultaba falsa e irritante, Kouga quiso retenerla agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca que justo estaba lastimada. La chica gritó de dolor mientras volteaba y él soltaba su mano rápidamente. Ella se la llevó al pecho sintiendo un dolor indescriptible, pero no sabía bien si era el dolor de la mano o del corazón.

- ¿Te lastimaste la mano?- Preguntó asustado cuando le vio la venda sobre la muñeca. Kagome ni lo miró, sollozando se fue caminando lentamente de ahí.

Las clases terminaron e Inuyasha se levantó de súbito hasta salir fuera de la facultad y encontrar apoyado en la pared solamente a Kouga.

- ¿Acaso la estas buscando?

Inuyasha lo miró sin saber qué responder. Se supone que nadie debía saberlo de ellos... Lo vio luego enderezarse y acercarse a él mirándolo con odio. Los dos se miraran desafiantes. Tsubaki observaba la escena desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

- Tú tienes la culpa, maldito idiota!- Reprochó el chico de ojos azules. Inuyasha lo miró confundido por unos instantes.

- Donde esta Kagome- Preguntó tranquilamente, pero haciéndole entender que su respuesta era sumamente importante.

- No- lo -sé.- Respondió el otro más fuerte y visiblemente desafiante. Pero el chico de ojos dorados sabía que no podía perder la compostura frente a él, por ella... Lo miró con rabia y luego volteó sin hacerle caso, no importaba, él la buscaría.

Tsubaki corrió rápidamente escalera abajo para encontrarse con el chico de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué sucedió???- Preguntó agitadamente y con ojos casi sobresaltados.

- Déjame tranquilo, Tsubaki- Respondió de mal humor dándole la espalda y dejándola sola. La chica miró el lugar hacia donde Inuyasha se había ido con ojos llenos de rabia.

Sentada en el húmedo pasto tenía la mano fuertemente aprisionada con la otra contra su pecho, sentía el intenso dolor que ella le producía... más también le dolía intensamente las palabras de Kouga. Todo este tiempo él había sido su fiel amigo y ahora... la trataba de esa manera que tanto la hacía sufrir.

- Sabía que estabas aquí.

La voz ronca y dulce tras su espalda la hizo sonreír apenas dentro de su melancolía y secó rápidamente los restos de alguna traviesa lágrima que podría haber tenido.

- Inuyasha... - Respondió, girando el cuerpo y sonriendo levemente. Él la miró con seriedad, se sentó a su lado.

- Dime qué sucedió.

- Nada... - Respondió apretando más su mano contra el pecho.

- No es cierto, Kouga te hizo algo... ¿no es verdad?

Kagome tragó saliva dolorosamente. Se acercó a él y se recostó en su pecho.

- No es nada... - Respondió muy bajito.

Inuyasha llevó su mano cálida sobre la suya lastimada.

- ¿Te duele?

- Mucho- Respondió acercándose más a él.- Tú crees... - Se incorporó para mirarlo.-... tu crees que soy... insensible?

Inuyasha la miró confundido.

- ¿Te dijo eso??

- Creí que éramos amigos... no puedo confiar en nadie... - La voz se quebró entre sus labios.

- ¡¡No digas eso!!- Le respondió ansioso.- si te dijo eso no es tu amigo... pero no por eso dejarás de confiar... Kagome!

Ella lo miró adolorida, sus miradas se centraron una sobre la otra, al final ella suspiró derrotada.

- Tienes razón, no puedo dejar de confiar... pero todo esto me hace muy mal- Se lamentó hastiada de la situación.

Cómo deseaba reconfortarla, hacerla sentir nuevamente bien, como la había dejado antes que el estúpido de Kouga hablara con ella... como odiaba a ese tipo!!

- Creo que también tengo la culpa.- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, ella lo miró confundida.-... yo también te he tratado de esa manera... ¿recuerdas?

_**Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad,**_

_**hielo ardiente, diferente a las demás.**_

_**Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar,**_

_**intocable, inaccesible, irreal.**_

Kagome sonrió y luego se abrazó a su cuello como pudo con una sola mano.

_**Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar,**_

_**dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar, por eso**_

_**no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas,**_

_**eres como un potro sin domar.**_

- ¿Crees que soy como un potro?- Preguntó con tono de voz juguetón haciéndose la ofendida, junto a su oreja. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Yo sólo quiero decir ... que te amo- Dijo él apartándola y haciéndola que lo mirara directamente.

- Yo también te amo- Respondió seriamente. Sus sonrisas de formaron casi al mismo tiempo en sus rostros. Ella acercó su mano ahora a su mandíbula, delineando una suave e infinita caricia. Segundos eternos para el chico en espera de otro ansiado beso. La acercó fuertemente abrazándola tras su espalda, acercándola estrechamente contra su pecho y tocando sus labios contra los dulces y perfectos de ella que lo recibía con igual candor, envolviéndolos suavemente entre los suyos, saboreándolos y sintiendo que aquel sólo acto era capaz de elevarlo hasta las nubes. Kagome se acomodó más contra él, su mano acarició repetidamente su cuello provocando en el muchacho cortos resoplidos, aguantando casi la respiración, ella le estaba causando un montón de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que lo descontrolaban por completo. La recostó sobre la hierba mientras seguía besándola para luego apartarse de sus labios y depositar pequeños y cortos besitos en su cara y luego en su cuello.

Ellos no sabían que una figura femenina miraba atónita la escena no muy lejos, tras un gran arbusto. Lo sabía, sabía que tenían algo... apretó los puños con rabia... le había ganado la partida... pero ella tenía una carta bajo la manga... y esa Kagome sabría ahora que ella, Tsubaki, conocía su oscuro secreto.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Al entrar nuevamente al aula, Kagome miró a Kouga aún sentado al lado de su puesto, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Respiró hondamente y se acercó sin decir nada para tomar sus cosas y alejarse de ahí. Inuyasha al rato entró e hizo lo mismo, pero Tsubaki lo retuvo.

- No asististe a la clase del profesor de Leyendas.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Kagome que se había quedado parada en la puerta mirándolos, luego ella se marchó.

- No, estaba ocupado.- Dijo el chico secamente sin mirarla mientras colocaba rápidamente los cuadernos dentro de su mochila.

- ¿Estas apurado??- Preguntó maliciosamente.- me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa, estoy un poco apurada y como tú tienes moto...

Exasperado echó un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta y al darse cuenta que Kagome se había marchado apenas le habló.

- No, no puedo.- Respondió fríamente mientras salía corriendo del aula, dejando a la chica totalmente desconcertada. Pero quien se creía para dejarla así!!

- ¿Aún te duele?- Preguntó preocupado al alcanzarla unas cuantas cuadras abajo, caminando rumbo a su casa.

- Un poco- Mintió. La verdad es que el dolor era bastante intenso y como una manera de reconfortarse mantenía la mano muy apegada a su pecho en busca de calor, mientras la sostenía con la otra.

- Sube, te llevaré al médico.-

- No, no hace falta- Respondió ella y siguió caminando. Inuyasha la siguió en la moto.

- Vamos, te llevaré al medico de mi familia.- Dijo él con tono conciliador, tratando de convencerla. Kagome se detuvo nuevamente.

- Esto no es nada, Inuyasha.

El chico se dio cuenta que las palabras firmes de ella le revelaban que no iba a hacerle caso.

- Pero me preocupas- Respondió casi desesperado. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- No moriré de esto, te lo aseguro.

Frustrado sonrió un poco ante sus prudentes palabras.

- Bueno... creo que no lograré convencerte y tampoco podría llevarte a la fuerza... - Dijo casi en un lamento que bien provocó una pequeña carcajada de la chica.

- ¿Serías capaz de forzarme???- Preguntó sorprendida. Inuyasha levantó una ceja graciosamente.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas??- Respondió casi en un susurro.

Claro que no lo dudaba, si era el chico más persistente que había conocido en su vida... si sólo bastaba en recordar las veces en que le arrebató un inesperado beso.

- No, no lo dudo.- Sonrió cómplice. Era como si aquel juego de palabras se estuviera de pronto convirtiendo en algo más que eso. Era como si a través de gestos y miradas se estuvieran mandando mensajes de querer tal vez ahondar más su naciente relación. Estaban pensando lo mismo.

Kagome se sonrojó de pronto, despertando y dándose cuenta de aquel jueguito que estaba siguiendo, movió la cabeza nerviosa y luego lo miró seriamente.

- Ya es tarde, debo regresar pronto a casa.

- ¿Me das un beso antes que te vayas?

Kagome sonrió nerviosa. Caminó hasta él que yacía sentado en la motocicleta.

- Buenas noches.- Susurró, mientras aproximaba sus labios y le daba un delicado y fugaz beso en los labios. El chico levantó una ceja un poco molesto.

- ¿A eso le llamas un beso?- Dijo fingiendo irritación. Kagome sonrió divertida.

- ¿Nunca te conformas?

- Nunca.

Ella asintió nuevamente. La manera en que le estaba hablando resultaba realmente... escalofriante... ¿porqué de pronto sentía que apenas podía respirar? Respiró hondamente y se acercó nuevamente a él. Humedeció primero sus labios con su lengua y luego los rozó suavemente contra los varoniles del chico, para terminar de envolver su labio inferior fuertemente, pero muy lento, con los suyos, haciendo que el chico quedara con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón totalmente paralizado.

- ¿Ya?- Susurró al fin divertida mientras se separaba. El chico se quedó mirándola asombrado con los húmedos labios semi abiertos, sin responder.

- ehhhh...

- Nos vemos mañana- Dijo ella sonriendo y luego subiendo las escaleras del templo.

- Hasta mañana.- Respondió al fin, sintiendo aún el fuego de sus labios sobre los suyos, aquel beso tan inusual le había provocado más de una reacción involuntaria... - Creo que necesito una ducha...

Se sentó en la cama cansada y sacó su mano de entre su abrigo. La muñeca estaba totalmente hinchada y el dolor era demasiado intenso. Con lentitud comenzó a quitarse la venda poco a poco, vuelta a vuelta hasta que al fin su mano desnuda le rebeló lo hinchada que estaba y hasta podía ver la palpitación de las venas azules que se traslucían sobre su nívea piel, provocando pequeños pero agudos dolores que esperaba pronto cesarían.

Preocupado esperó impacientemente a que la puerta se abriera de una vez revelando el rostro de su amada chica, sin embargo las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron lentamente y nada ocurrió.

Temeroso de que algo pudiera haberle sucedido, tomó la mochila en la clase que correspondía al medio día y salió del aula rápidamente, dejando a Tsubaki totalmente indignada puesto que sospechaba muy bien que la ausencia de la chica y ahora el que él desertara de la siguiente la clase era porque deseaba ir a verla.

Estacionó la moto afuera del templo y corriendo subió las escaleras un tanto nervioso y tratando de no pensar en las posibles y negativas razones por las cuales Kagome no había asistido a clases.

- Buenos... días- Dijo apenas ante la mujer que sabía perfectamente era la madre de Kagome Ella lucía un poco cansada.

- ¿Si?- Preguntó intrigada.

- Soy... un compañero de Kagome... – Dijo el chico mirándola ansiosamente. La mujer lo miró con confusión y luego sonrió amablemente.

- Ah... eres tú, el chico de aquella vez- Recordando la vez en que él había ido para comprobar si Kagome vivía en el templo.- pasa, pasa.

El chico de ojos dorados entró presuroso y la miró impaciente.

- ¿Ella esta bien???

La mujer movió la cabeza.

- Anoche tuvo mucha fiebre y aunque no me dijo nada la escuché quejarse... pero es tan testaruda... - Se dijo lamentándose.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro, sube, es la primera habitación de la derecha.

A pasó rápido llegó hasta abrir lentamente la puerta de la pequeña alcoba.

- ¿Kagome?- Preguntó cuando la vio dormitando aún en la cama. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y lo miró sin creer que estuviera ahí parado.

- Ah! Inuyasha!.

El chico cerró suavemente la puerta tras su espalda y se acercó al borde de la cama.

- Estaba preocupado...

- Lo siento... - Se excusó tímidamente mientras recostaba nuevamente la cabeza. Las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos le revelaban que en verdad no lo estaba.

- Llamaré a un médico.- Dijo con voz firme, mientras acercaba su mano hasta su frente.- Tienes mucha fiebre... ¿te duele algo?

- Es mi muñeca- Sacó la mano de entre las colchas y se la mostró. Inuyasha la vio sin su venda y el aspecto hinchado y rojo le debelaba que eso era el causante de la fiebre.

- Llamaré a un médico.- Repitió mientras volteaba rápidamente y salía de la habitación.

El anciano hombre miró la mano detenidamente bajo sus gafas, inspeccionándola.

- ¿¿Y???... ¿Porqué esta así???- Preguntó Inuyasha impaciente. Había llamado al medico de la familia y dado la dirección a la que debía asistir. El hombre que conocía al chico desde que era un bebé, jamas se negaba ante sus requerimientos.

- Al parecer la señorita sufrió una leve torcedura...

- Si, Kagome se cayó de una moto hace algunos días- Corrigió la mamá de la chica de pie, a su lado. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron rápidamente.

- Fue en mi moto señora... un accidente, lo lamento- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y mirándola con ojos culpables.

- No fue su culpa mamá, yo no me sujeté bien, eso es todo. Corrigió Kagome.- pero lo de la torcedura ya lo sabía...

- Lo que sucede es que al parecer usted sufrió de un distendimiento del tendón, por eso la mano esta así, ve?? Y la fiebre es por lo mismo... ¿sufrió de alguna fuerza extrema que le haya producido esto??

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Kouga, él había agarrado su lastimada mano... bueno, eso fue sólo un accidente. Inuyasha la miró muy serio.

- Kagome... ¿tuviste otro accidente??- Preguntó su mamá casi sin creer en la poca prudencia de la chica. Ella mordió sus labios evitando la mirada de todos.

- Bueno... le daré estos medicamentos para que baje la inflamación... bajando la inflamación del tendón bajará la fiebre, es todo.- Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie y dándole una receta medica la mamá de Kagome.

- Muchas gracias- Respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Recuerde, mucho descanso ahora... nada de hacer fuerza con esa mano, podría traerle graves consecuencias.- Acotó el anciano mirando seriamente a Kagome. La chica asintió levemente y enseguida el hombre salió seguido por su mamá. Inuyasha miró a Kagome preocupado.

- Quedaste así después de la conversación con Kouga que aún no me quieres contar- Reprochó seriamente. Ella cerró los ojos.

- Fue sólo un accidente. Él no sabía que tenía la mano lastimada...

El chico arrugó el ceño.

- ¡Es un idiota!- Estaba realmente irritado, saber que Kagome estaba sufriendo y por culpa de un miserable como ese no lo soportaba.

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha... - Lo calmó mientras se sentaba en la cama.- ¿puedes volver a clases??? Si tú no tienes la materia entonces será más difícil para mí conseguirla...

Inuyasha no quería dejarla sola, pero tenía razón...

- ¿Vas a volver mañana?- Preguntó como un niño ansiando una promesa.

- Claro, además hay que terminar de escribir el proyecto.- Sonrió ella calmando su inquietud. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó levemente.

- Entonces te estaré esperando.

Cuando bajó de la moto, lo primero que sus ojos fueron a gran parte de su grupo de clase sentados relajadamente en el pasto, conversando y riendo de buena gana. Sus manos se crisparon al instante cuando vio a Kouga unido al grupo y riendo también sin importarle lo demás. Mordió sus labios fuertemente y caminó a pasó rápido hasta ellos.

- ¡Inuyasha!! Que bien... - Comenzó decir Tsubaki poniéndose de pie, pero el chico la rodeó hasta ponerse al lado de Kouga y lo levantó por la polera.

- ¡¡Es tu culpa que ella este sufriendo ahora!!!

Todos se quedaron callados, sin comprender.

- Suéltame idiota!! Que te pasa!!!- Gritó Kouga mientras sujetaba las manos del chico de ojos dorados y las arrancaba fuertemente de su polera.

- Pero... ¿qué sucede Kouga???... ¿Qué haces Inuyasha!!??- Gritó Ayame corriendo hasta el lado del chico de ojos azules.

- Su mano esta más lastimada!! y no sé que fue lo que le dijiste para herirla de ese modo!!

- No vuelvas a tocarme estúpido niño rico!! Y lo de que es una "Corazón de piedra" es cierto!! todos lo saben!!- Bramó Kouga. Estaba herido, herido por haberse confesado y no ser correspondido. Siempre creyó que Kagome sería algún día suya, siempre, desde la preparatoria, y ahora, con la aparición de Inuyasha y luego su confesión frustrada de amor veía que irremediablemente todo cambiaba.

- Eres un malnacido!!- En eso Inuyasha lanzó un feroz golpe en la cara rompiéndole de inmediato el labio. Kouga, quien estaba en parte desprevenido, luego del golpe quedó atónito y tocó sus labios, viendo la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él y se lanzó contra Inuyasha. Ambos rodaron por el pasto mientras las chicas gritaban asustadas y los muchachos alentaban en su mayoría a Kouga a que golpeara fuertemente a su rival. Los chicos se golpearon rudamente, casi en igual de condiciones, luego de unos inquietantes momentos, los guardias llegaron y los separaron forzosamente. Ambos se miraron con odio las caras. Ambos estaban sangrando en la nariz y tenía magulladuras en diferentes partes, se encontraban lastimados e igualdad de condiciones.

- ¡¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Kagome!!- Gritó Inuyasha descontrolado, apuntando con su dedo. Tsubaki moría de celos. Ayame se acercó temerosa hasta Kouga con un pañuelo tratando de limpiar la sangre que salía de sus labios y su nariz.

- ¡¡Ustedes dos están en serios problemas!!- Sentenció el guardia que sujetaba a Kouga.

- Los llevaremos a la rectoría- Dijo el que sujetaba a Inuyasha y se los llevaron. Sus compañeros los siguieron consternados.

El vicerrector fue quien lo recibió y les dio un largo discurso de las normas de comportamiento y convivencia en la Universidad. Afortunadamente las cosas no pasaron a mayores. De vuelta al aula Tsubaki fue quien lo recibió y limpió sus heridas, cosa que él se dejó hacer.

- No deberías haberte peleado con Kouga.- Reprochó la muchacha enojada.

- Se lo merecía- Respondió secamente sin pode evitar dirigir sus ojos hasta el chico de ojos azules y mirarlo con odio.

- ¿Porqué?... ¿Por Kagome?- Preguntó enojada la chica mirándolo directamente. Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

- Si, por ella.

Tsubaki sintió la rabia corroer su corazón.

- Una persona como ella no merece el respeto que estas pidiendo.

El chico la miró levantando sus cejas, un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo??- Luego recordó la cruel broma relatada por Kagome.- Ahhh... ¿pero quién eres tú para decirlo??? Te advierto Tsubaki, sé lo que hiciste con Houyo, el "novio" de Kagome... no quiero que vuelvas a hacerla sufrir!

La chica hizo un desprecio sin importarle lo que decía.

- Ja!! Es una tonta!

Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros fuertemente y la sacudió exasperado.

- Te lo advierto Tsubaki!! No quiero que la hagas sufrir!!- El silencio se produjo de inmediato en el aula. Todos lo miraron asustados.- Ni uno de ustedes!- Acotó furioso, mientras soltaba a la asombrada chica y tomaba sus cosas para salir rápidamente del lugar.

- Parvada de desgraciados- Murmuró furioso, mientras apretaba los puños y hacía acelerar la moto esquivando peligrosamente los vehículos de la carretera. El departamento yacía a oscuras y solitario, como siempre. Tenía un par de mensajes de Miroku en la contestadora en donde lo invitaba salir el fin de semana en una cita de a cuatro, él con Sango, por supuesto. Hizo una mueca un poco exasperado.. .como si tuviera tiempo para salir si el informe debía ser entregado a primera hora del lunes y además eran los primeros, junto con Kagome, en exponer el tema en forma oral ante la clase. Aburrido, salió nuevamente de su departamento. Era ya muy tarde cuando llegó a las afueras del templo Higurashi. Subió corriendo las escaleras con un cuaderno bajo el brazo y en lugar de entrar por la puerta principal de la casa, trepó los muros hábilmente hasta alcanzar la ventana de la alcoba de la chica, que desde afuera se veía que era alumbrada por una muy tenue luz, tal vez de lámpara. Abrió la ventana sin dificultad y entró dando un pequeño salto.

- ¡¡Ah!!- Gritó la chica, levantándose de la cama.

- Shhhh... - Susurró el chico poniendo un dedo entre sus labios. Kagome lo miró atónita.

- Me asustaste... pero... ¿porqué entraste así??

El chico se sentó a su lado.

- Porque ya es muy tarde y tu madre debe odiarme por lo de tu mano.

Ahora que él estaba más cerca suyo y veía con detenimiento su cara, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras intentaba acercar sus dedos hasta una magulladura en su mejilla.

- Pero... ¡¡qué te pasó!!!- Preguntó consternada.

- Ahhh, no es nada... toma... - Entregó su cuaderno.- es lo de la asignatura de la mañana...

Kagome lo miró no muy convencida y recibió el cuaderno.

- ¿Te caíste???

- Algo así. – ¿Para qué decirle lo del problema con Kouga? Mejor que se quedara tranquila.

Ella no creyó mucho en sus palabras y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Preguntó el chico inclinándose más hacia ella.

- Los calmantes me dan mucho sueño... pero ya no me duele- Sonrió. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó hasta su cara rozando muy suaves sus labios con los suyos, sintió como ella acercaba una mano hasta su cuello.

- Mejórate pronto ¿si?- Susurró el chico entre sus labios.

- Claro... - Respondió ella muy bajito, recibiendo en ese instante un profundo un beso del muchacho que sostenía ambas manos sobre el colchón. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse nuevamente, no podían controlarla, sabían que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas entre los dos, era como si los besos ya no bastaban, necesitan más del otro. Eso lo comprendía perfectamente el chico que se separó forzosamente de ella, con la cara visiblemente enrojecida.

- Debo irme.

Kagome asintió levemente. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y salió por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado. Ella miró el cuaderno que yacía a su lado y lo tomó, llevándolo a su nariz y aspirando el inconfundible aroma varonil. Sonrió feliz... hasta en su cuaderno estaba impregnado su aroma. Lo abrió y miró con detenimiento la caligrafía un poco descuidada, trazos rápidos y muchas veces ininteligibles. Tal vez eso demostraba la personalidad impulsiva de Inuyasha. Finalmente hojeó rápidamente el cuaderno y algo inesperadamente cayó en su regazo. Extrañada, tomó un pequeño pedazo de cartulina que al voltear sus ojos se centraron en la inconfundible imagen que paralizó su corazón y borró por completo su sonrisa. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama con manos temblorosas sin poder creer lo que la pequeña fotografía le estaba develando...

- Qué... qué significa esto... - Se dijo consternada, mientras un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta. La inconfundible imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y rostro muy pálido parecía mirarla muy fijamente.- es... ¿Kikyo??

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

- Qué... qué significa esto... - Se dijo consternada, mientras un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta. La inconfundible imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y rostro muy pálido parecía mirarla muy fijamente.-... es... ¿Kikyo??

Sus temblorosas manos apenas sostenían el pedazo de cartulina, al final esta resbaló por sus dedos cayendo entre las sábanas.

- Que es esto... que es esto... que es esto... - Repitió nerviosamente una y otra vez sin poder poner en claro sus ideas. Sus ojos trataron nuevamente de ser enfocados en la pequeña fotografía que yacía entre las sábanas.- ¿porqué?... ¿porqué tiene una fotografía de... Kikyo?... ¿qué significa esto?... ¿qué significa esto?? Dios... qué significa esto... que esta pasando...

Cuando entró al aula las clases ya habían comenzado. Todos voltearon a mirarla, incluso Inuyasha que la miró con una sonrisa, sentado al lado de Tsubaki... esa chica que la miraba con una semi sonrisa de lo más cínica. Los miró a todos rápidamente sin expresión y en silencio se quedó sentada en el último puesto, junto a la puerta. Llevaba en su mochila el cuaderno del chico pero por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón guardó la fotografía para sí. Las oscuras ojeras bajo su pálido rostro debelaba que no había dormido absolutamente nada. El rostro serio y sus castaños ojos estaban sin expresión. Todo en ella había cambiado nuevamente. Tanto dolor, tanta desconfianza, tanta burla sufrida el año anterior todo se había vuelto a desatar en su lastimado corazón. Se recostó pesadamente en la dura y fría silla mientras intentaba enfocar sus rojizos ojos de tanto llanto en el pizarrón, ni siquiera podía tomar notas con la mano lastimada, así que sólo por ahora debía memorizar la materia. Luego sus ojos poco a poco se dirigieron hasta Inuyasha, sentado en la segunda fila, escribiendo de vez en cuando mientras Tsubaki se inclinaba a ratos para hablarle. Apretó el puño de su mano sana tan fuertemente como si quisiera romperlo, pero no podía... no podía entender... ¿qué tenía que ver Inuyasha con Kikyo???... ¿Acaso conocía a su hermana? Si tenía su fotografía era obvio que si la conocía... ¿habían tenido algo? O tal vez... tenían algo, considerando a lo que se dedicaba su hermana... Kouga... había peleado con Kouga... ahora él no estaba en clases... otra vez estaba sola... como siempre.

Las tediosas horas al fin dieron paso a un descanso de algunos minutos. La mañana era en extremo fría y gris y debelaba que el invierno se acercaba sin piedad sobre el país. Tomó sus cosas lentamente y salió fuera del aula.

- Me alegra verte.- La inconfundible voz ronca se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ella se detuvo en seco sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar.

- Hola- Dijo apenas dándose la vuelta y fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa al mirarlo. Luego volteó nuevamente y se alejó de él, dejando al chico un poco confundido. Luego de unos segundos la siguió.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A la cafetería

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro cruzando el pequeño prado para llegar a la cafetería de la Universidad. El chico la miró tratando de imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando... parecía que algo... no andaba bien... Al llegar, el calor del lugar se sintió en sus rostros, Kagome se sentó en el mismo lugar en que solía hacerlo, cerca de la ventana e Inuyasha se quedó de pie frente a ella, mientras la veía abrir la mochila y sacar un cuaderno que le era de su pertenencia.

- Toma.- Respondió sin mirarlo. El chico arrugó el ceño y estiró la mano recibiéndolo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó un poco angustiado. Kagome levantó la vista al fin y él pudo notar las oscuras sombras que se colaban bajo sus ojos.

- No, nada.- Dijo secamente mientras desviaba la mirada y hacía una seña a la mesera.

- Hola, Kagome.- Sonrió la chica de cabellos castaños al instante, a su lado.- Hola Inuyasha.- Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia hacia el chico.

- ¿Puedes traerme un... café??

- ¿Café con leche??

- Café, sólo café. – Repitió Kagome sin mirarlos mientras pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por las puntas de su cabello. Sango miró rápidamente a Inuyasha levantando una ceja interrogativa y luego se marchó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó nuevamente el chico sentándose frente a ella.

- Mmm- Murmuró exasperada, pero finalmente calmó su ímpetu. Tal vez debería preguntarle directamente a cerca de la fotografía... pero... no... y si... descubría algo que no quería conocer??? Si... si las cosas no eran como ella creía que eran??... si estaba sufriendo un engaño... como le sucedió con Houyo??

Mientras ella bebía el café Inuyasha la observaba inquieto... ¿porqué estaba comportándose así?

- ¿Vas a acompañarme hoy para terminar el informe?- Preguntó al fin el chico tratando de romper el escabroso silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

- Ah... es cierto... - Respondió distraída.

- ¿Lo olvidaste?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.- Creo que los calmantes te dejaron demasiado somnolienta, Kagome.

Ella lo miró detenidamente pero no dijo nada. Es cierto... el proyecto... todo entre ellos estaba ligado al proyecto... ¿Porqué ahora no podía mirarlo?... ¿Porqué ahora no podía hablarle? Duda... la duda estaba corroyendo su corazón. El encontrar aquella fotografía la había dejado totalmente expuesta a sus antiguos fantasmas... todos aquellos fantasmas que quería olvidar, sólo olvidar...

- ¿Me escuchas?... ¡¡Kagome??

La chica levantó la vista y lo miró seria bajo sus tupidas pestañas.

- Perdón... lo siento... no escuché.- Dijo apenas mientras le daba un débil sorbo a su café. Inuyasha suspiró nerviosamente.

- Tal vez no fue buena idea que vinieras a clases en esas condiciones.

Kagome no respondió. Inuyasha volvió a suspirar. No, no le gustaba nada como ella estaba.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Kagome asintió levemente evitando su profunda mirada. Inuyasha estaba preocupado por ella. Había estado absolutamente todo el día distraída y lejana, ni una palabra de amor se asomó en sus labios, ni una demostración de afecto en el departamento, nada. Ella parecía la mayor parte del tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos y rara vez respondía a sus preguntas. Sospechaba que el letargo de ella se debía a los medicamentos que su médico le había recetado y eso, en parte, lo calmó de su preocupación, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo alerta ante su estado.

Junto a su moto caminó a su lado lentamente, hasta llegar a las afueras del templo.

- Kagome.- Dijo de pronto cuando ella estaba dispuesta a subir. Volteó para mirarlo y de pronto se vio sujetada por la nuca y unos los labios de Inuyasha se posaron fuertemente sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego los cerró, sintiendo el corazón casi salir del pecho, pero no fue capaz de responderle, el beso murió demasiado pronto, para desilusión del chico.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó ella tratando de soltarse, él la miró desconcertado.

- No... perdona yo... - ¿Yo qué?- Se preguntó. Lo único que quería era un beso, un miserable beso y ella se lo había negado.

- No... no... yo... no me siento muy bien- Respondió ella bajando la cabeza, derrotada.

Lo sabía. Pero se sintió peor al verla tan mal y él exigirle un beso. La miró sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Quieres pasar?...

Dudó un poco. No quería que su mamá lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos por que al fin y al cabo él era el único culpable de que Kagome tuviera la mano lastimada. Pero si era por ella, por estar unos minutos más del día a su lado, lo soportaría.

- Claro- Respondió al fin. La siguió subiendo las escalinatas y luego llegaron hasta la pequeña casa habitacional a un costado del templo. Kagome arrugó el ceño cuando movió la manilla de la puerta y la encontró asegurada. Sacó un llavero desde el bolsillo exterior de su mochila y abrió finalmente la puerta. El lugar estaba a oscuras.

- ¿Mamá?- Preguntó al tiempo que encendía la luz del interruptor y miraba a su alrededor. Caminó seguida de Inuyasha hasta la cocina y sobre la mesa había una pequeña nota:

_Kagome:_

_La cena esta preparada, vuelvo de inmediato._

Volteó para mirar a Inuyasha.

- La cena esta lista, siéntate por favor.

- Eeehhh, no es necesario.- Respondió nerviosamente.

- Mamá salió... acompáñame a comer... no quiero hacerlo sola- Suplicó.

¿Cómo decirle que no? Se sentó en la silla mientras ella sonreía un poco, satisfecha y volteaba para sacar del horno una humeante bandeja de pavo asado con patatas. Le entregó un plato a él y luego ella se sentó con una taza de café.

- ¿No vas a comer?

- No... no... no tengo apetito.

Incómodo miró su plato sin atreverse a enterrar el tenedor en la jugosa carne.

- ¿Te das cuenta que falta muy poco para que finalicen las clases?- Preguntó más para romper el silencio. Ella hizo una mueca despreocupada.

- Si, todo terminará.

El chico arrugó el ceño. Aquellas palabras que había utilizado le sonaron demasiado... ¿escalofriantes?? Los minutos pasaron lentamente y el apetito de Inuyasha también disminuyó. Revolvió el plato con su tenedor mientras la miraba como ella afirmaba su cabeza con una mano mirando distraídamente. De pronto se escucharon voces y él, atento a cualquier ruido se puso de inmediato de pie, nervioso. La puerta se abrió y Kagome miró intrigada alerta también a las voces. Estas se escucharon más nítidas cada vez y Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba.

- No puede ser.- Murmuró y se levantó de súbito, pero permaneciendo de pie. Inuyasha la miró confundido y luego hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde al fin apareció la mamá de Kagome que los miró sorprendida.

- ¡Ah! Kagome... tienes visitas. – Dijo mirando a Inuyasha. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia. Cuando la volvió a mirar un rostro muy pálido pero con maquillaje recargado y ojos que sabía había visto alguna vez se asomó tras ella.

- ¡¡Sorpresa!!!- Dijo la mujer saliendo detrás de la señora Higurashi, mirando con una semi sonrisa a Kagome que permanecía estática. La mujer miró luego confundida al chico, se detuvo sorprendida ante aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con sorpresa inusitada. Ella luego sonrió más ampliamente. Conocía esa mirada... era igual a la de él... de aquel seductor hombre con el cual había pasado algunas agitados días en el extranjero...

- Hola- Dijo ella estirando su delgada mano hasta el chico que apenas estiró la suya para apretarla suavemente. Era ella, ella, la mujer de la fotografía, la mujer de Sesshoumaru... - me llamo Kikyo, soy la hermana mayor de Kagome... ¿quién eres tu?

Kagome los miró sin creer en lo que estaba pasando. La reacción de Inuyasha y el notorio interés de su hermana destrozaba por completo alguna esperanza de que todo lo que creía podía haber sido un error. Y ahora, viéndolos mirarse tan descaradamente... ahora todo parecía decirle que nuevamente era parte de un engaño... ellos se conocían! qué estúpida había sido!!

- Nos vemos- Dijo el chico mientras llevaba su mano hasta la pálida mejilla de la chica rozándola suavemente. Kagome lo miró sin expresión y él lo notó. Luego los ojos del muchacho se desviaron inevitablemente hasta lo alto de las escalinatas. Kagome volteó y vio a su hermana de pie mirándolos seriamente. La chica sintió deseos de llorar... ¿cómo había sido engañada nuevamente? Exasperada y con rabia miró a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido lo que hizo que el chico la mirara un tanto avergonzado y asustado y luego hiciera andar la motocicleta marchándose del lugar. Kagome se quedó de pie mordiéndose el labio. Atrás suyo estaba ella, su hermana, que otra vez era la culpable de que su vida fuera un infierno. Retuvo las lágrimas como pudo y volteó orgullosa para subir rápidamente las escalinatas, hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Me estas espiando?- Preguntó enojada mirando el pálido rostro de la mujer.

- Sólo quería saber... ¿es tu novio? - Preguntó la otra con una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome la miró seriamente.

- ¿A que has vuelto?

- Las extrañaba- Respondió la otra sin más.-... debo agradecerte... que no se lo hayas contado...

- ¿Contarle a mamá lo que eres?... ¿Quieres que se muera???- Gritó Kagome mientras sentía que una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su pálida mejilla.

- El destino es el destino... no podemos evitarlo... no quería ser sacerdotisa.- Dijo la otra enojada, sin hacer caso del rostro de dolor que su hermana pequeña tenía.

- Pero... no tenías que... dedicarte... a eso... - No pudo seguir hablando porque el dolor lo tenía atragantado en su garganta. Corrió directamente hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se quedó llorando sobre la cama hasta que ya no tuvo más lagrimas. Poco a poco sus ojos cedieron al cansancio y el insomnio de la noche anterior y se quedó sumergida en un profundo y oscuro sueño.

El último día de la semana, viernes, no fue capaz de asistir a la universidad. Otra vez Kagome estaba adoptando aquella actitud tan introvertida, distante y seria con la cual se había caracterizado tanto entre sus propios compañeros. Inuyasha estaba preocupado, pero creía que todo era por culpa de las medicinas que ella estaba tomando para evitar el dolor de su muñeca. Su frialdad y distracción lo habían privado incluso de algún beso que tanto ansiaba recibir pero que no se atrevía a pedir por temor a su indisposición. Cuando el día viernes ella no llegó, fue a su casa y se encumbró en los muros para entrar directo a su habitación y no encontrarse con aquella mujer que provocaba mas de alguna extraña reacción. Mas sin embargo la ventana se encontraba con seguro y las cortinas cerradas y por más que golpeó no tuvo respuesta. Tal vez ella no estaba.

- Kagome... Kagome...

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía que las lágrimas resbalan sin piedad por sus mejillas.

- No lloraré, no lloraré... - Repitió a duras penas, mientras pasaba una mano para secar sus lágrimas... el veneno de los recuerdos la estaba matando...

_Flasback:_

- Te felicito... era lo que querías.- Dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella sonrió feliz y se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que en unos pocos meses más ingresaré a la Universidad de Tokio!!

Miró a su hermana que estaba sentada tranquilamente bebiendo un té sin mirarlas.

- ¿No te alegras Kikyo??- Preguntó Kagome soltándose de los brazos de la Sra. Higurashi y sentándose frente a su hermana. La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió apenas.

- Claro, Kagome- Respondió y volvió a beber del té.

La chica la miró desilusionada ¿porqué era así, tan poco expresiva y emotiva? Suspiró tratando de comprender su actitud. Esa noche debido a lo inmensamente emocionada que se encontraba debido a que pronto sería una universitaria y estudiaría lo que siempre había anhelado, historia Japonesa, escuchó algunos extraños ruidos en el patio. Se levantó sin encender la luz y abrió un poco la cortina. Dos sombras negras se movían allá afuera lo que hizo que se preocupara un poco. El cielo estaba nublado y de pronto la luna llena asomó sus rayos fuertemente por entre las nubes dejándose ver con toda claridad el verdadero rostros de aquellas dos siluetas. Arrugó el ceño cuando vio a Kikyo vestida con ropas totalmente inusuales en ella. Un traje de dos piezas demasiado ajustado, falda más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos aguja que hacían que sus piernas parecían interminables... esa no era la ropa que usaba una sacerdotisa, guardiana del templo Higurashi. Kagome arrugó el ceño ¿porqué su hermana se vestía así? La vio sonreír alegremente mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su acompañante, un hombre que jamás había visto y luego recibir de él un fardo de billetes. En ese momento Kikyo volteó, tal vez sintiendo que era observada pero Kagome fue más rápida y alcanzó a ocultarse tras las cortinas de su ventana. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Confundida y extrañada, al otro día mientras su hermana se encontraba en el templo atendiendo a los visitantes, Kagome entró a su alcoba, la que raramente visitaba y miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía anormal. Caminó hasta el ropero y ahí solo vio las prendas de ropas que usaba normalmente y también los trajes de sacerdotisa. Revisó los cajones y tampoco, no encontró nada anormal. Dio una rápida mirada a toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal, pero nada. Se sentó en la cama con un profundo suspiro y luego un rápido pensamiento se posó en su cerebro. Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló, levantó las colchas y allí, entre las sombras, bajo la cama había un baúl. Kagome tiró de la manija fuertemente hasta hacerlo resbalar a su lado. Lo miró con detenimiento y luego lo abrió. Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando vio dentro de el coloridas prendas de ropas de diseñador, joyas, maquillaje y mucho dinero enrollado en fardos. ¿Qué era todo esto?!!! En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kagome vio a su hermana de pie, que la miró sorprendida y luego cerró la puerta tras su espalda rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas???- Chilló avanzando hasta ella y cerrando la tapa tan fuertemente que Kagome alcanzó a retirar sus dedos.

- ¿Qué esto, Kikyo??- Preguntó ella consternada, mirándola asustada. La mujer tenía los labios apretados mientras empujaba nuevamente el baúl hacia el interior de la cama. - ¿Kikyo?- Volvió a insistir la muchacha. La mujer se levantó y la miró sin expresión, totalmente enojada.

- ¡¡No deberías haber visto eso!!!

- ¿Pero... pero porqué tienes... todas esas cosas??

Kikyo la miró detenidamente. Ya estaba harta de tanta mentira, tenía que decirlo, ya era hora de que supiera la verdad.

- Dejaré de ser sacerdotisa.- Respondió secamente. Kagome la miró si entender.- no quiero esta vida de pobreza, estoy hastiada, cansada... quiero vivir cómodamente... no esta vida miserable que llevamos.

- ¿Qué dices!?- Murmuró la chica creyendo que había escuchado mal. La otra sonrió más ampliamente.

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿y todo ese dinero¿por qué te dan todo ese din...- Cayó de pronto abriendo los ojos enormemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era su querida hermana.-... no... tu no...

- ¡Ahhh!! Ellos me dan dinero, no tengo la culpa de que lo hagan!!

- No... - Sollozó Kagome, cayendo sentada en la cama totalmente desconcertada. La otra la miró un poco triste. Se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos.

- Tranquila... ¿porqué te pones así?? No es nada malo... sólo recibo lo que me merezco... entiéndeme... nunca he querido ser una sacerdotisa... déjame ser lo que quiera...

- No... - No pudo seguir hablando porque comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Sintió las frías manos de su hermana acariciando su espalda.

- Tranquila... Kagome... tranquila... no llores... si esto no es nada malo... entiéndeme... Kagome...

La chica se incorporó con el rostro bañando en lágrimas.

- No... no puedo creerlo... tú... mi hermana...

- Ya veo... - Dijo esta poniéndose de pie seriamente mientras la miraba orgullosa.- creí que me entenderías... esta bien... no tendrás que verme la cara si no quieres, pienso irme¿sabes? Una persona me necesita y yo estoy dispuesta a estar con él... no te preocupes, es muy rico y no pasaré necesidades... le diré a mamá que conseguí una beca y que tengo que irme... no tendrás que lidiar conmigo si no quieres... pero entiéndelo... sólo busco lo que es mejor para mí ¿acaso no te aburre esta vida que llevamos?????!!

"Fin Flasback" 

Inuyasha bajó de los muros derrotado mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría la chica. Con las manos en los bolsillos se echó a caminar por el templo que lucía más desierto y desolado que nunca. A la luz de los rayos de la luna llena las sombras provocadas por las viejas construcciones formaban tenebrosas sombras a su alrededor. Se detuvo en seco frente al gran árbol, en el mismo lugar en donde hacía unos días la chica había desahogado sus penas, cuando vio a una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola.- Dijo esta mientras se ponía de pie. Inuyasha la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿buscas a mi hermana?

- Ehhh, si... pero no esta... ¿ha salido?- Preguntó apenas. No lo entendía, la mujer le provocaba una especie de rechazo... algo no le gustaba de ella.

- ¿Mi hermana?... ¿Salir?? – La chica rió a carcajadas mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.- Lo dudo mucho, no tiene dónde ir. La muy caprichosa esta encerrada en su habitación hace horas.

El chico arrugó el ceño confundido.

- ¿Esta en su habitación?

La mujer lo miró unos segundos detenidamente y luego se acercó a él.

- No puedo evitar preguntarte si tienes algún parentesco con un hombre llamado Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

- Es mi medio hermano.- Respondió secamente. La mujer lo miró complaciente.

- Ahhh, lo sabía, esos ojos... son iguales a los de él.- La mujer se acercó más al chico mientras lo contemplaba descaradamente con una sonrisa. Es cierto, Sesshoumaru la había dejado y ella que había pensado usarlo bastante hasta conseguir todos sus caprichos y comodidades femeninas, pero el hombre la dejó al cabo de algunos días en Estados Unidos... y ella que había ideado todo una mentira a Naraku de visitar a unas amigas sólo para encontrarse con el hombre. Pero ahora tenía al medio hermano, tan apuesto como el otro aunque se notaba más inocente... y si era lo suficientemente rico... y más encima la tonta de Kagome lo estaba evitando... - ¿Cómo conociste a Kagome?- Preguntó intrigada.

El muchacho aún estaba pensando en las palabras que ella le había dicho anteriormente.

- ¿Kagome esta en su habitación?- Preguntó contrariado.

Kikyo hizo una mueca un poco exasperada.

- Sí, en su habitación... ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por ella si se nota que no quiere nada contigo?

Inuyasha la miró enojado, aquellas palabras sonaron demasiado ruines a sus oídos.

- Debe haber una explicación para esto.- Se dijo más para si mismo en voz muy baja. La mujer se acercó más a él.

- No te preocupes... las chicas a esa edad son así.- Sonrió más ampliamente.

En ese momento Kagome se levantó un poco mareada de la cama y abrió la cortina. Se quedó paralizada al ver a la pareja frente a frente en patio del templo, no muy lejos de su ventana. Kikyo la vio y sonrió despreocupadamente.

- Vendré mejor mañana- Dijo el chico un poco incómodo ante la actitud de la mujer y se marchó rápidamente. Kikyo siguió mirando a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ay Kagome... será muy fácil quitarte esta presa...

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Más pálida y triste que nunca tocó el timbre con sus fríos dedos y en unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Kagome??

La chica llevaba un grueso abrigo pero aún así su cuerpo tiritaba por completo.

- Yo...

- Pasa - Dijo el joven rápidamente mientras le tomaba un brazo y la hacía entrar a la habitación.

Kagome miró a su alrededor distraídamente. ¿Dónde había llegado?... ¿Porqué estaba en su departamento?

- Que bueno que viniste, estoy editando el vídeo de la vez que fuimos a la cueva, mira... -Tomó su mano y la llevó frente al televisor. – siéntate...

Kagome sintió como si el cuerpo no le respondiera, miró sin siquiera percatarse de lo que veía en el televisor... no estaba para esto. El chico se sentó a su lado muy cerca y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

- Te he extrañado mucho- Murmuró en su oído. Recién ahí despertó de su ensueño, pestañeó repetidamente confundida y luego volteó para mirarlo.

- Me... ¿extrañaste?- Preguntó casi suplicando. ¿Porqué ahora le costaba creer? Quería creer... quería creer que lo que estaba viviendo era verdad... y no un engaño.

Él afirmó su frente con la suya.

- ¿Lo dudas?

Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente. Si, lo dudaba, dudaba de todo, de todos... ¿porqué tenía que ser así? Sus lagrimas se asomaron sin piedad en sus ojos y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña mueca que quiso evitar, pero que no puedo.

- ¿Qué pasa??- Preguntó él asustado, alejando su cara de ella y mirándola asustado. - ¿pasó algo?... ¿Te sientes mal??

Ella tapó su cara con sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente. No podía evitarlo, hubiera querido no parecer tan vulnerable ante él, hubiera preferido parecer una corazón de piedra ante de mostrar su dolor, pero todo fue inútil, no era ella quien la había llevado directo hasta su departamento, no era ella quien lloraba, era su enamorado corazón.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡Kagome? Dime, amor, qué sucede, dime... - Preguntó asustado mientras intentaba tomarle sus manos cuidadosamente, tratando de no tocar su mano lastimada, pero ella estaba fuera de si.- Kagome... no llores... Kagome... - Sin poder hacer nada, al final la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando, tan fuerte la abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ella y decirle que compartiera su dolor con él y no sola... su dolor le desgarraba el alma. La meció suavemente mientras intentaba susurrarle palabras junto a su oído que todo iba a estar bien, que fuera lo que sea, todo tenía solución y que él estaba a su lado. Ella ni siquiera las escuchó, sentía el corazón envenenado, desgarrado... se había enamorado tanto de él y ahora...

Poco a poco el llanto se fue calmando hasta quedar en pequeños sollozos que finalmente murieron en sus labios. Cerró los ojos cansada sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y cerró, el sueño cayó pesadamente sobre ella, sin importarle la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Inuyasha intentó moverse pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó su respiración acompasada y regular que le develaba que Kagome se había quedado dormida. Totalmente confundido y sintiendo en su corazón un dolor indescriptible, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, dejándola tendida, sacando con cuidado su abrigo y poniendo una pesada colcha en su regazo. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras miraba detenidamente su cara, intentando imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, que estaba sucediendo, cual era el motivo de tanto dolor...

_**No me llores más preciosa mía **_

_**Tu no me llores más **_

_**enciendes mi pena **_

_**no me llores más preciosa mía **_

_**tu no me llores más **_

_**Que el tiempo se agota**_

_**Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad**_

_**Que se cuela en nuestras vidas**_

_**Sin llamar... Sin llamar...**_

_**(Precisamente ahora)**_

Podía ver entre las tinieblas de sus ojos la leve claridad que traspasaba las ventanas. Cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista notó que caía una espesa y fina lluvia allá afuera. Se incorporó apenas mientras sentía un intenso mareo. ¿Dónde estaba? La habitación era demasiado masculina y totalmente desconocida y de pronto las últimas imágenes y recuerdos que tenía se asomaron en su cabeza.

- Inuyasha...

Destapó la colcha y puso los pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, sus zapatos habían sido quitados. Caminó lentamente hasta el ventanal mirando el paisaje... allá afuera la lluvia caía sobre los peatones sin piedad... y en el horizonte las nubes oscuras se volvían más claras y se mezclaban con algunas de tonos naranjas y amarillos, seguramente del reflejo del ocaso. Pronto las luces del alumbrado público se encendieron una tras otra, la noche estaba cayendo, las sombras también...

Suspiró cansada mientas apoyaba la frente en el frío vidrio y miraba distraídamente el pasar de las personas, corriendo y esquivando la lluvia algunos, otros caminado lentamente, como si nada, bajo un gran paraguas. La habitación se oscureció por completo y el reflejo de la habitación continua la hizo voltearse y caminar despacio, lentamente, hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta y mirar que era lo que estaba pasando. Inuyasha estaba recostado en el sillón muy serio, con su mano derecha junto a su boca, en una actitud pensativa, miraba sin embargo casi hipnotizado las imágenes del televisor que se encontraba sin volumen. Kagome se afirmó en la pared mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba en silencio las imágenes que él veía con tanto interés. Eran las de su viaje a la cueva de Midoriko, el recorrido que realizaron junto al anciano en las entrañas del lugar. No sabía que él la había enfocado tanto con su cámara. Eso la confundió.

- ¿Me quiere?... ¿Me quiere realmente?- Pensó angustiada, quería saber, quería creer... había negado tanto su propio corazón cuando todo entre ellos comenzó... luego había tratado de olvidar los malos sucesos ocurridos en su vida con tal de brindarse una nueva oportunidad, donde todo podía ser más puro y sincero pero... separó la espalda del muro y caminó muy despacio hasta él.

- Inuyasha...

El chico pegó un brinco asustado y la miró. Luego su rostro contraído se relajó al verla de pie, a su lado y al parecer ya más tranquila.

- ¿Estas... – Intentó preguntar poniéndose de pie pero Kagome que se había puesto delante de él y apoyó una mano en su varonil pecho lo que hizo que él cayera de nuevo sentado en el sofá, mirándola confundido. Ella lo miró tristemente y de pronto se sentó sobre él, haciendo que el chico diera un hondo respiro sin atreverse a exhalar el aire que había tomado, impresionado de su actitud, la posición era bastante osada. Kagome mantenía su mano lastimada cerca de su propio pecho y con la otra la pasó alrededor de su cuello, para acercarlo más a ella.

- Te amo- Dijo de pronto. Quería decirlo, quería hacérselo saber aunque ya se lo había dicho antes. Inuyasha no entendía que estaba pasando. Sintió la respiración dulce tan cerca de su cara que cerró los ojos creyendo que era un sueño, segundos más tarde los abrió para encontrarse con aquel triste rostro cerca del suyo, aquellos ojos castaños tan expresivos le mostraban la tristeza que embargaban a su poseedora. Deslizó sus brazos tan fuertemente tras su espalda que en un segundo pudo sentir su pecho contra el suyo.

- No quiero que sufras, Kagome.- Respondió con los labios apoyado sobre su frente. Ella cerró los ojos. Quería creer, creer en que la amaba.- sea lo que sea... ya sabes que te amo...

Kagome asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició su cuello con su mano, pequeños roces que él recibió complacido con los ojos cerrados, mientras aspiraba el intenso aroma de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. La chica abrió los suyos y se acomodó más sobre él, sintiendo el corazón del joven palpitar tan aprisa que chocaba contra el suyo. Se acercó dudosa hasta sus labios, los rozó primero, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin él la atrajo más fuertemente con una mano detrás de su nuca y un beso fue lo que terminó con la tortura. Lo besó desesperada, saboreando su boca y con un solo pensamiento: "Lo amo". Se acercó mucho más a él, sintiendo de pronto entre sus piernas algo duro e inquietante que provocó que se escapara un pequeño gemido. La mano del chico bajó hasta su pierna desnuda, deslizando una suave caricia por el interior de su falda, llegando hasta el muslo y agarrando fuertemente la aprisionó más contra él. Kagome sintió el intenso calor de sus mejillas mientras que los besos de volvían más desesperados, los roces más fuertes, el hormigueo en sus labios se hizo casi insostenible. Inuyasha bajó al fin hasta su cuello mientras la besaba con igual ímpetu y la mano detrás de su espalda se fue colando esta vez bajo su blusa, sintiendo de pronto que acariciaba suavemente sus formas. Pequeños y ahogados suspiros se escaparon de Kagome, que se erguía a duras penas, con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose lentamente sobre él. Sintió de pronto sus dedos sobre sus pechos y luego ella buscó su boca nuevamente, abrazándose a él, suspirando descontrolada. El chico apenas podía contener la respiración, sin pensarlo la privó de solo un ademán de su ropa interior que deslizó entre sus piernas y ella rápidamente apoyó su mano hasta la polera que intentó sacar pero que resultaba totalmente difícil de realizar con una sola mano. El chico sonrió complacido mientras la ayudaba a quitársela rápidamente y entonces ella deslizó su mano por su torso desnudo, acariciando su duro estómago y llevando luego sus labios hasta su pecho, bebiendo de su piel que le resultaba exquisita. Inuyasha se recostó más en el sofá, mientras desabrochaba la blusa que ella llevaba y que se deslizó a medias entre sus brazos. Pasó sus manos por su espalda y desabrochó el brasier sin breteles, cayendo al suelo rápidamente y besando sus senos sin poder evitar que pronto iba a explotar, la necesitaba más pronto ahora, la necesitaba... levantó la vista agitado y se miraron intensamente. Kagome lo sabía, sabía lo que vendría ¿y quien era la persona que iba a dar el siguiente paso?... ¿Ella o él? Ella. Deslizó su mano hasta su pantalón, entre sus piernas y suavemente deslizó la cremallera, escuchando junto a su oído la respiración ahogada de su compañero.

- ¿Me ama? – Se preguntó con angustia infinita, luego sintió que su mano era interrumpida por la de él, que la levantó un segundo y luego la posicionó suavemente, a lo cual ella se sujetó fuertemente por su cuello, reteniendo a duras penas el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos hasta sentir que él estaba completamente dentro de ella. Su rostro sudoroso reposó sobre su hombro, respirando agitadamente.

- Dime... dime... que me amas... - Murmuró apenas junto a su oído. Inuyasha movió su cara hasta posarse con la suya, sobre sus labios, entreabrió sus dorados ojos, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer.

- Te amo... te amo... - Resopló a duras penas, recibiendo ella de lleno el calor de su aliento sobre su cara. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Inuyasha la sujetó fuertemente por sus muslos, escapándose de ella pequeños y ahogados gemidos que poco a poco fueron cesando, hasta sentir el infinito calor dentro de su cuerpo recibido de su amante y caer casi derrotada en sus brazos. El chico se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldado del sillón y ella sobre él, respirando al unísono, hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron poco a poco más acompasadas, más tranquilas, recuperando el ritmo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aún podía sentir el intenso dolor desgarrando su corazón. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, mientras intentaba ahogar un desesperado suspiro.

- Te amo... - Dijo él al fin junto a su oído, sin percatarse de las lágrimas de su amada.

Caminaba lentamente sin rumbo por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Había terminado de vestirse sin atreverse a mirarlo y luego que él entrara a la habitación para cambiarse ropas y le decía que lo esperara para ir a dejarla a su casa, ella había salido sola de aquel departamento. Ahora la lluvia caía inclementemente sobre ella, pero eso no importaba. La ciudad estaba solitaria, claro, fin de semana y además lluvioso. Llegó hasta la avenida principal, junto al mar y siguió el camino, lentamente, pensando en lo que había hecho, hasta que de pronto el camino terminó en un pequeño mirador, al que ella se afirmó en el varandal y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un acantilado. Las olas allá abajo chocaban fuertemente producto del oleaje. Lo miró casi hipnotizada.

- Sería tan fácil... - Murmuró.- Así acabaría con este... dolor tan intenso que tengo... ¿porqué?... ¿Porqué?... ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y tuvo que sujetar sus cabellos con su mano, en ese instante una canción se vino a su mente:

_**Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar**_

_**Dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar por eso**_

_**No sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas**_

_**Eres como un potro sin domar...**_

Confundido, no se atrevió a ir a su casa al día siguiente. ¿Y el proyecto?... ¿Qué pasaría con el proyecto? Todo estaba listo, el informe escrito y el vídeo editado pero... ni siquiera habían acordado lo que debían decir en la disertación. Llegó temprano aquel lunes en extremo nervioso. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarla en el mismo lugar que solía hacerlo. Una infinita angustia se apoderó de él, tragando saliva dolorosamente. Se paseó una y otra vez como león enjaulado esperando ansioso a que ella llegara pronto ¿No necesitaba Kagome obtener una excelente calificación en el proyecto? Suspiró asustado, a estas alturas, a 2 minutos de que el reloj tocara las 8 de la mañana y cuando ya todos se encontraban sentados preparándose para la disertación, Kagome aún no llegaba lo que hacía imposible que se aprendiera su discurso. De pronto el profesor de leyendas llegó y cerró la puerta tras él. Inuyasha lo miró con pánico, pero en eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció ella, Kagome, que cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta su puesto. Él se sentó presuroso a su lado.

- Pero... Kagome¿Porqué llegas a esta hora?... ¿Cómo vamos a disertar? A mí no me interesa obtener una calificación mediocre pero tú... - Calló de pronto cuando ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban realmente rojos y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo ellos.

- No importa- Respondió ella muy bajito.

- ¿No importa?... ¡No importa? Pero...

- El salón es todo suyo chicos. –Dijo el profesor acercándose a ellos. Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No... señor... no podemos... - No alcanzó a terminar porque Kagome se levantó súbitamente de la silla y se posó adelante... cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. No había estudiado nada ¿cómo podía? Los últimos días sólo había estado pensando en la manera de mitigar su dolor... incluso aquella noche había aflorado un instinto casi suicida. Estaba cansada de que la gente se riera de ella, de sufrir, de confiar, su hermana, Houyo, Kouga, ahora Inuyasha... lo miró seriamente. Se había entregado a él porque necesitaba ser amada, aunque fuera una mentira, quería ser amada, porque ella moría por él. El chico la miró asustado y luego se levantó para ir hasta su lado.

- Kagome...

- Buenos días. Compañero, señor profesor. Nuestro proyecto trata de la Perla de Shikón... ¿mito o realidad?- Las palabras afloraron fácilmente por su boca relatando la historia que envolvía aquella legendaria perla y todos los acontecimiento suscitados a su alrededor. Con lujo de detalles fue envolviendo a sus propios compañeros y el profesor en una narración rica en contenido, entretenida y fluida, que al terminar su relato todos se quedaron callados. Inuyasha la miró asombrado y luego miró al profesor, encogiéndose de hombros. Era obvio que él no tenía nada más que decir. Caminó hasta la video cassetera e insertó la cinta, mostrando las imágenes de la cueva y relatando casi lo mismo que había dicho Kagome, aunque no con tanto detalle. En eso la chica miró la grabación afirmada en la pared y de pronto abrió los ojos enormemente.

- No puede ser... - Murmuró consternada. Inuyasha la alcanzó a escuchar y volteó a mirarla, pero la chica no lo miró, seguía casi hipnotizada en la pantalla, no había nada anormal para los ojos del muchacho, sólo mostraban la ruta que ellos mismos habían realizado aquella vez. Terminada la exposición el profesor se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa y le tocó el hombro a la chica.

- Los felicito, tienen un 100.

Kagome parecía no escucharle. Caminó despreocupada hasta su asiento y se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Kagome... – Dijo el chico desde su moto, a su lado, mientras ella caminaba rápidamente. Al escuchar la voz del chico se detuvo en seco, sin mirarlo, sintió el corazón salir del pecho.- Kagome... tenemos que hablar...

La muchacha volteó a mirarlo seriamente.

- Estoy apurada.- Respondió tratando de excusarse, pero no se movió. El chico se sacó el casco.

- ¿Porqué me evades?... ¿Qué esta pasando contigo??

Estaba exasperado, confundido, y la verdad, hasta tenía un poco de miedo. La conducta de la chica lo estaba poniendo al límite de su estado emocional y no lo toleraba. La veía sufrir y eso no eran efectos de las medicinas. Estaba cambiada, era notorio, se diría que estaba peor que cuando la conoció.

- Tengo que ir a la cueva de Midoriko- Respondió ella mirándolo con seriedad, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras de súplicas. El chico arrugó la frente, parecía que no había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué dices??-

- Tengo que ir... ahora... voy a la parada de autobuses.- Dijo ella y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parada. Inuyasha llegó hasta su lado.

- ¿Porqué tienes que ir otra vez a ese lugar??

- Tengo que ir... - Respondió ella sin escucharlo. Inuyasha sólo hizo una mueca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando??!!!

- Entonces yo también voy... te esperaré allá- Respondió firmemente yéndose en su moto.

Cuando la chica puso en pie en el suelo, bajando del autobús una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo en el lugar. El polvo de levantó en columnas y sacudió el pequeño pueblo. Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos y luego de unos segundos todo pareció tranquilizarse. Bajó definitivamente sintiendo un inusitado temblor en las piernas. Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y partió, dejándola sola en el lugar. Parecía que todos estaban ocupados dentro de sus casas porque el lugar parecía desolado. Tomó el camino que la llevaría hasta la pequeña cabaña que un día Inuyasha y ella visitaron, a los pies de las montañas. Luego de unas horas divisó la casa del anciano monje y fuera de ella Inuyasha yacía esperándola y el anciano junto a él.

- Al fin has llegado- Dijo el chico caminado hasta ella.

- Señorita Sacerdotisa... - Dijo el anciano cuando se acercó hasta ella, mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo señor?

- Sabía que usted volvería... desde hace unos pocos días las cosas no han estado normales por aquí.

- ¿No?- Preguntó Inuyasha confundido, mirándolos a ambos.

Las aves dejaron de cantar, los posos se secaron, fuertes vientos han azotado nuestro pueblo, tormentas y también hemos tenido algunos pequeños temblores... es como si la naturaleza estuviera agitada... algo esta mal... lo peor... es que todo parece venir de la cueva de Midoriko... – Dijo asustado, mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia el lugar. Kagome caminó decididamente hasta la cueva, seguida de Inuyasha y el monje.

- Kagome... ¿dónde vas? Kagome...

- ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita?

- No lo sé... - Respondió con rabia Inuyasha apretando los puños-... también ha estado extraña desde hace algunos días...

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la oscura cueva, un fuerte temblor se sintió en el lugar que los obligó a afirmarse en la pared. Con sorpresa el chico vio que la muchacha seguía su camino, como si nada, adentrándose cada vez más en las oscuras profundidades del lugar.

- ¡¡Kagome!!!!- Gritó, pero ella no respondió.- Demonios, maldita sea!- Corrió esquivando los pequeños escombros que caían del techo y una piedra golpeó parte de su frente, pero el chico solo se detuvo unos segundos tocándose la frente con sus dedos y la sangre en ellos era menos importante que la vida de la muchacha. Corrió precipitadamente hasta que la vio agachada, excavando con sus manos la dura tierra, sin importarle que tuviera una mano lastimada.

- ¡Kagome! Qué haces!!!- Se agachó hasta ella tratando de tomarle las manos.- Detente... no puedes hacer fuerza con tu mano... Kagome, escúchame... - Tomó fuertemente sus brazos y la chica levantó el rostro con los cabellos revueltos sobre el rostro mirándolo enojada.- Kagome ¿no me escuchas???- Reprochó el chico.

- Suéltame- Respondió enojada mientras sacudía sus brazos fuertemente liberándose de sus manos y excavando otra vez con igual ímpetu sin importarle lo demás. Inuyasha la miró estupefacto ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella??!!... ¿Porqué se estaba comportando así?? La miró luego adolorido...

Kagome excavó mientras el temblor aún se hacía presente peligrosamente sobre ellos. Inuyasha se levantó lentamente mirando un poco avergonzado al anciano, hasta que vio a este abrir los ojos enormemente y la boca la dejaba abierta. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y volteó para mirar qué era lo que él estaba mirando. Kagome tenía entre sus manos algo redondo y cubierto de lodo, que la chica miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. El temblor había desaparecido por completo. La muchacha comenzó a limpiar la tierra pegada del objeto y luego de unos segundos una bella perla color púrpura oscuro brillaba con inusitada brillantez.

- Qué... qué es eso... - Murmuró Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó lentamente aún sonriendo y miró al anciano.

- La encontré... siempre estuvo aquí... la perla de shikkon.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: La primera canción que aparece se llama "_**Precisamente Ahora**_" y es de **_David Demaría_** y la segunda "_**Fría como el Viento**_" de **_Luis Miguel_**.

**_Lady Sakura_**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Tanto el anciano como Inuyasha la miraron boquiabiertos sin creer en lo que estaba pasando. La perla brillaba con tanto fulgor que alumbraba por completo la oscuridad de la cueva y su brillo chocaba contra las estalactitas y estalagmitas que se formaban en el lugar. Kagome se la llevó al pecho y cerró los ojos, mientras la perla poco a poco iba perdiendo el brillo, hasta quedar en sólo una perla normal, común y corriente.

- No puede ser... - Dijo el anciano acercándose hasta ella. La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró con serenidad, luego la apartó de su pecho y la miró detenidamente.

- Siempre estuvo aquí...-Murmuró Kagome.

- Entonces... los acontecimientos extraños... eran... ¿por eso???- Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo. El anciano monje se acercó más hasta Kagome y miró la perla. La chica estiró la mano con claras intenciones de entregársela, pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

- Usted la encontró, usted es la guardiana... así estaba escrito.

- Es increíble- Dijo la anciana mujer mirando la perla que yacía sobre la mesa.- No puede ser... entonces era cierto...

- ¿Escuchas?- Preguntó el anciano mirando alrededor.- los pájaros volvieron a cantar...

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome preocupadamente. Todo era realmente extraño y preocupante ¿porqué Kagome había encontrado la perla?... ¿Una perla que se creía era parte de un mito?? Y lo más preocupante... ¿iba a ser ella su guardiana???

- Lo extraño es que... la perla... según los relatos... debería ser de color rosa pálido... - Dijo la anciana mirando preocupada al anciano.

- Es cierto... la perla esta muy oscura... y eso es... preocupante...

- Qué... ¿no es normal eso??- Preguntó Inuyasha ansioso. No le gustaba nada si la perla resultaba peligrosa, Kagome podría correr peligro.

- Según sé... esta perla... reacciona de acuerdo al corazón de su dueño.- Respondió el anciano monje mirando preocupado a Kagome. La chica se levantó de súbito y tomó la perla entre sus manos.

- Estará bien... no tiene de qué preocuparse, la cuidaré, confíe en mi.- Respondió mirándolo seriamente.

Ambos tomaron el camino de vuelta, Kagome caminando lentamente e Inuyasha a su lado, sobre la motocicleta a muy baja velocidad. El joven muchacho la miraba preocupado, tratando de descifrar en su mente la rara actitud de la chica y los extraños acontecimientos que la vinculaban con la perla de Shikkon.

- Kagome... - La muchacha lo miró apenas.-... Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo el chico suplicante, mientras se detenía de súbito con la moto en sus manos. Kagome se detuvo también.

- ¿Hablar?

Él la miró un poco sorprendido ¿Acaso no intuía que las cosas no estaban bien?... ¿En qué demonios estaba siempre pensando? Su rostro de sorpresa se fue relajando poco a poco... le dolía enormemente la indiferencia que ella mostraba.

- No sé porqué estas comportándote así.- Dijo al fin casi en un suspiro.

La chica lo miró sin expresión.

- No sé de qué hablas.- Fue su seca respuesta.

- ¿Porqué no me lo dices??- Preguntó impaciente.- ¿Crees que soy un tonto?? Me tratas peor que a tus enemigos!

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el lugar, ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente, finalmente Kagome se mordió el labio enojada.

- No quiero hablar ahora- Respondió al fin mientras seguía su camino.

- Kagome... espera... ¡¡¡Kagome!!!!

La chica volvió a detenerse pero no lo miró. Exasperado el chico soltó la motocicleta que cayó al suelo pesadamente, y se puso frente a ella.

- ¡No me voy a quedar así! De un día para otro has cambiado y yo no sé por qué!... ¿Qué estas pensando?... ¿A qué estas jugando?... ¿Porqué no puedes contarme lo que sucede?... ¿Crees que soy un idiota?... ¿Tanto te cuesta aún confiar en mi?...- Todo esto lo gritó casi sin pensar, era como si todos sus sentimientos de angustia por ella habían salido al fin de su boca, expresando la inquietante duda que también lo estaba embargando. La miró luego calmándose internamente... -... Fuiste a mi departamento llorando y no me contaste qué fue lo que te sucedió... No te importaba la calificación... y ahora... - Musitó apenas.

Kagome escuchaba estática cada una de sus palabras pero no lo miró, su cabeza la mantenía baja. Enojada se sacó la mochila de la espalda y la abrió, sacando un cuaderno que comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente, hasta que al fin la encontró. Allí estaba, como una espina clavada en su corazón, la fotografía, que tomó con sus dedos y se la mostró.

- ¿Conoces esta fotografía?

La cara del chico cambió por completo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendido y confundido totalmente.

- La encontré en tu cuaderno, en el cuaderno que tú mismo me prestaste.- Dijo ella seriamente. Hubo un incómodo silencio. Kagome se acercó de pronto a él y tomó su mano, y sobre ella dejó la fotografía.- Esto te pertenece.

- Kagome... - Dijo al fin el muchacho arrugando la fotografía por completo con su mano.

- Tú ya la conocías... ¿verdad?... ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? No me mientas... vi como mi hermana y tu se miraron... y esa noche cuando hablaban en el patio... no quiero que sigas engañándome, Inuyasha...

- ¡¡Pero si no estoy engañándote!!!- Protesto enojado.

Kagome lo miró fijamente con una pequeña irónica sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes?...- Dijo ella-... ahora que todo ha terminado... las clases ya estan finalizando... será mejor que... no nos sigamos viendo...

Inuyasha la miró atónito.

- No es necesario seguir con esto... - Prosiguió Kagome.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo??- Preguntó confundido.

- Toda esta historia entre nosotros... fue absurda desde el principio... - Dijo ella mirándolo tristemente.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado ¿de qué estaba hablando?

- Nunca debió ser... - Recalcó Kagome.

Inuyasha la miraba estupefacto, recién asimilando sus palabras.

- Nunca.

Vio en sus castaños ojos un poco de brillo en ellos, cualquiera diría que eran lágrimas pero su dueña se contuvo, las retuvo a duras penas. Lo miró aún seriamente, mientras sentía un doloroso y amargo nudo atascado en su garganta.

- Kagome... fue... gracias a... esta fotografía que te conocí.

La chica arrugó el ceño sorpresivamente ¿Qué estaba diciendo?!

- Esta... fotografía... no me pertenece...

- No quiero seguir escuchando.- Respondió la chica exasperada mientras sacudía la cabeza confundida y retomaba su camino, pero Inuyasha volvió a impedirle el paso.

- Nunca me has preguntado porqué yo... te rapté aquella vez.

La muchacha se quedó estática... era cierto...

- Mi hermano fue quien conoció a Kikyo... no sé cómo y yo... yo le debía un favor y me comprometí a llevársela... la foto era para reconocerla... pero te confundí con ella...

Kagome lo miró atónita ¿era cierto eso?

- El error que cometí fue no haberte dicho esto antes...

La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento... parecía tan sincero... ¿era cierto lo que decía? tal vez... tal vez si... pero... estaba tan cansada de las mentiras, de la desconfianza, las burlas... no podía arriesgarse a ser el payaso del curso nuevamente... ni de su hermana... bien sabía que ella podía mentirle también fingiendo como lo hizo antes. El rostro de Inuyasha parecía tan sincero... pero sincero también parecía Houyo... sincera parecía su hermana fingiendo ser una recatada sacerdotisa...

- Kagome... lo que digo es cierto... Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermana... ni me importa hacerlo... - La miró con detenimiento mientras intentaba decirle con sus ojos lo que albergaba en su alma. La amaba ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho?... ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado?. Kagome lo miró también, largos segundos expectantes...

- Yo... yo... ya no quiero... es mejor que ya no tengamos nada que ver... seré la guardiana de la perla... y sólo de eso me voy a preocupar.- Respondió al fin tratando de evitar la mirada casi atónita del chico y también evitando por completo el dolor indescriptible que sentía en el pecho. Pero era mejor así... sufriría ahora... pero sería la última vez que lo haría.

Pasó a su lado firmemente dejando al chico completamente estático. Hubiera jurado que la explicación satisfasciera y aclararía todas las dudas y temores entre ellos... pero no... no la siguió, aunque estaba deseoso por hacerlo pero... si sus palabras ya no valían para ella... pero estaba seguro... no tenía el corazón de piedra... era ella quien intentaba hacerlo parecer... y en el mismo camino donde hacía una semana todo comenzaba entre ellos al fin, ahora todo terminaba...

- ¿Porqué no confías en mi, Kagome?...- Murmuró dolorosamente, mientras apretaba ambos puños de su mano fuertemente, evitando sentir un inaudito dolor que de pronto lo embargaba...

Cuando Kagome despertó un rumor constante se escuchaba en las afueras del templo. Se levantó pesadamente aún sintiendo un dolor infinito por el termino de una relación que apenas comenzaba. Abrió las cortinas y se sorprendió de ver mucha gente en el patio del templo, inclusive había periodistas y fotógrafos. Corrió hasta el pasillo donde chocó con su hermana que la miraba seriamente.

- ¿¿Qué esta pasando??

Se ha divulgado que la perla esta en el templo... han venido a verla... - Dijo la mujer.

- ¿Qué??

- Mejor será que bajes... quieren conocer a la guardiana.- Respondió sin evitar un tono de voz algo irónico. La verdad era que no le gustaba que su hermana llamara la atención nacional por haber descubierto un mítico tesoro... Kagome la miró asustada-... son las consecuencias de convertirse en sacerdotisa... - Recalcó la otra.

Inuyasha entró a la cafetería y al instante se vio llamado. Miró y era su amigo que estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre junto a la mesera a su lado.

- ¿Viste las noticias?- Preguntó impresionado el chico. Inuyasha se sentó frente a él tratando de evitar su mirada.

- ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó desganado.

- Mira.- Dijo la muchacha al tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo hacia el televisor que se encontraba encumbrado en un esquinero. La imagen mostraba el templo Higurashi y una entrevista con Kagome.

- Kagome...

- Encontró la perla de shikkon... es increíble!

Inuyasha apartó su vista de la imagen que le mostraba el televisor y se quedó seriamente mirando un punto infinito. Los dos chicos se miraron intrigados.

- ¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Sí, fui con ella nuevamente a la cueva... la vi excavar la tierra y encontrarla...

Sango y Miroku lo miraron impresionados. La voz del muchacho sonaba apagada.

- Ella quiere dedicarse por completo a ser la guardiana de la perla... no hay nada más en su vida.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó consternada Sango.

Inuyasha se recostó en la silla y los miró apenas.

- No le importa nada más... salvo la perla de shikkon.

Kagome entró al aula y al momento todos se le quedaron mirando. Incómoda, caminó hasta su puesto presurosa y se sentó en un rincón tratando de evitar sus insistentes miradas. Poco a poco fue levantando la vista. Allá, al otro extremo estaba Inuyasha, que trataba de no mirarla aunque estaba deseoso de hacerlo. El chico apretaba fuertemente el lápiz con sus dedos hasta que lo sintió crujir, luego lo soltó, cayendo este sobre la mesa. Tsubaki estaba otra vez a su lado, muy junto a él y la miraba enojada, demasiado enojada. Kouga estaba sentado más adelante, increíblemente al lado de la pelirroja Ayame, que lucía feliz. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que el reloj tocó las 10. Rápidamente salió del lugar sintiéndose asfixiada y se fue a la cafetería. No pasó mucho rato hasta que un grupo de jóvenes se acercó ruidosamente hasta ella, mirándola felices.

- ¿Qué... qué sucede? - Preguntó temerosa. Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante y habló.

- Sólo queremos... decirte en nombre de los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio que... estamos muy felices de tener una compañera como guardiana de la antiquísima "Perla de Shikkon"

La chica pestañeó repetidas veces confundida. Los miró uno por uno, creía que le estaban gastando una broma.

- Gra... gracias... - Respondió al fin sin saber que más decir. Todos le respondieron con una amplia sonrisa y miradas de admiración, aquello la confundía enormemente, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de algo... a llamar la atención de esa manera.

- Ven... tenemos algo allá afuera... por favor... - Dijo el chico y al que ella reconoció luego como el Presidente de Alumnos. Lo miró asustada. De pronto un inaudito mal presentimiento la embargó.

- No... no... gracias... - Dijo rehusándose por completo tratando de ser cortés, pero las suplicas de todos hizo que se viera en aprietos.

- Hay mucha gente esperándote afuera... sólo di unas palabras... por favor.

- Sí, por favor...

- Por favor...

Un coro de suplicas inundó por completo el lugar. Incómoda y a la vez agradecida por aquel acto que sus compañeros de Universidad demostraban, sonrió tímidamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Esta bien... pero cálmense.

Caminó con ellos un poco avergonzada. La guiaron hasta el pequeño escenario que los universitarios utilizaban los días viernes para realizar tocatas o algún panorama del lugar. Muchos estaban ya congregados a su alrededor, alentados por los mismo del centro de alumnos para dar un pequeño homenaje a su camarada por encontrar algo tan importante para la historia de su país.

- Todos hemos visto y escuchado el extraordinario descubrimiento de un valiosísimo objeto que se creía era una leyenda... y estamos orgullosos que una compañera lo haya hecho y más todavía que se haya convertido en la guardiana de la perla de Shikkon. Nosotros, como universitarios, estamos orgullosos por ti, Kagome Higurashi, por eso es este pequeño reconocimiento... por favor, un gran aplauso...

Cada vez mas gente se iba congregando alrededor y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar a rabiar. Ella sonrió avergonzada y a la vez agradecida... no le gustaba ser expuesta así pero ellos sólo la estaba apoyando en su nueva labor.. y eso lo agradecía infinitamente. De pronto una voz sonó en el lugar y poco a poco los aplausos fueron muriendo. Los murmullos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuerte... y de pronto la voz inconfundible de Tsubaki se dejó oír.

- Ella no merece tenerla!!! No lo merece!!!- Gritaba enojada, mirando con odio a Kagome. La sacerdotisa la miró incrédula ¿porque estaba diciendo eso¿Tanto la odiaba?

- No eches a perder esto.- Dijo el presidente a través del micrófono enojado.

- Tú no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe, ella no merece tenerla... no puede tenerla!!... ¡Cómo te atreves a engañar a estas personas?... ¡No te da vergüenza?? Con la hermana que tienes..!!

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios. Tsubaki... ella conocía su secreto!! Y esta dispuesta develarlo!! Kagome bajó presurosa del pequeño escenario tratando de escapar del lugar.

- No te escapes!!... Enfréntalo!!... Dile a todas estas personas quien eres!! Tú no mereces tener algo tan puro como la perla!!!

Kagome respiró forzosamente tratando de no escuchar sus palabras, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por los jóvenes y se desorientó. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo azul de pronto y una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar. Kagome miraba a todos lados buscando una salida... Y Tsubaki seguía gritando y apuntándola con el dedo. Inuyasha salía de la facultad cuando vio a la multitud. No le hubiera dado importancia sino fuera porque vio a Tsubaki gritando como loca entre la multitud y apuntaba a alguien. Sus dorados ojos se dirigieron a la fina silueta que se encontraba unos cuantos metros más lejos de la otra, encerrada por la multitud y totalmente desorientada. Caminó presuroso mientras escuchaba la chillona voz de Tsubaki gritar.

- Lárgate, fuera de este lugar!! Nadie quiere personas como tú!!

Inuyasha vio el rostro totalmente confundido de Kagome, su rostro pálido y los ojos más brillante, tratando de salir del circulo pero se veía pronto encerrada, estaba atrapada.

- Tsubaki¿qué haces?- Murmuró el chico a su lado. La chica lo miró enojada.

- Todos quieren rendirle tributo a alguien que no lo merece! Tú también... estas ciego! Ella no puede ser sacerdotisa, no puede ser guardiana de la perla!!.

- Cállate- Dijo de pronto con voz temblorosa Kagome, derrotada, llevándose ambas manos a sus oídos.- cállate, por favor cállate.-

- Lo diré...para que todos sepan la clase de persona que eres! De la familia que vienes!!

- Cállate- Dijo Kagome más fuerte al borde del colapso. La miró luego y sus ojos se posaron en los de Inuyasha que estaba a su lado ¿él estaba con ella? – cállate...

- No me callaré... que lo sepan todos... tu hermana es una prostituta! Es una prostituta!! Engañó a todos siendo sacerdotisa y no lo era! Y ahora seguramente tú quieres hacer lo mismo! No queremos esa clase de gente aquí!

- No... no...

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miró a Tsubaki que estaba totalmente descontrolada pero satisfecha, viendo a Kagome intentado acercarse a ella enojada, pero su paso fue impedido porque algunos la sujetaron, sabiendo o imaginando lo que ella se proponía.

- No... deja de decir eso!! Cállate!!- Gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo una ira incontrolable y un deseo de arrancarle los cabellos a la chica que miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha el haber revelado su secreto.

- Si!! Prostituta! y tú también lo eres!!

- Nooo... nooo!!!- Intentó forzosamente estirar sus brazos para alcanzarla, pero se vio fuertemente impedida.- Nooo!! No!!!- Gritó descontrolada, mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre sus cabezas. Inuyasha vio el rostro de contracción y dolor de la muchacha y se abrió paso a duras apenas entre la multitud, golpeando fuertemente para llegar a su lado. Alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes que ella diera un estremecedor grito, cayendo desmayada en su pecho.

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Cuando cayó sobre él, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y los estremecedores truenos que sonaron en el cielo hizo que todos corrieran despavoridos buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. La tomó en brazos y corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la facultad.

- Rápido, mejor será que la saquemos de aquí.- Dijo presurosa Sango cuando llegó a su lado corriendo, junto con Miroku.-

- Traje mi auto, lo dejé junto a tu moto Inuyasha.- Acotó Miroku mientras se adelantaba y señalaba el pequeño y modesto vehículo que se encontraba estacionado junto a la motocicleta. Inuyasha abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó llevando a Kagome aún en sus brazos, sin sentido. Sango y Miroku al volante iban adelante.

- ¿La llevamos a su casa?- Preguntó Miroku mirando a Inuyasha por el espejo retrovisor. El chico de ojos dorados contemplaba angustiado los morados labios de su amada.

- Creo que... no sería prudente... - Respondió un poco nervioso. El camino hacia el departamento de Inuyasha resultaba, en condiciones normales, un viaje realmente rápido. Sin embargo, y debido al temporal que se había desatado, llegaron a duras penas no sin antes esquivar un par de autobuses y librarse de un seguro choque. Descendieron del vehículo y entraron al departamento.

- Kagome... Kagome... - Dijo mientras la depositaba en el sillón y le daba pequeños golpecitos en las pálidas mejillas. Miró angustiado y con el rostro contraído a sus amigos que lo observaban expectantes. Sango se aproximó decididamente hasta Kagome y miró a Inuyasha.

- ¿Tienes alcohol?

- Sí... claro...

- Entonces tráelo.

Caminó presuroso y hasta tropezó con la alfombra del baño para sacar del botiquín una botella con alcohol.

Sango abrió el envase y se lo llevó hasta las narices de Kagome, que luego de unos angustiantes segundos arrugó la nariz y ladeó la cabeza junto con unos pequeños quejidos que se escaparon de su boca.

- Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha agachándose hasta ella mientras le tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. El pelo de la chica destilaba aún abundante agua y las ropas de todos se encontraban empapadas, pero nadie parecía preocuparse por ellos mismos. Allá afuera la tormenta era total.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se vio de pronto con la penetrante mirada dorada de Inuyasha.

- Kagome.

- Ella intentó hablar, estaba aún desorientada. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar de frío. Estaba empapada.

- Creo que le ha bajado mucho la presión- Dijo Sango, aprovechando sus conocimientos de medicina básica.- La lluvia y el desmayo la dejaron así.

- Hay que hacer algo.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras mantenía ambas manos en el rostro de la chica para que su cabeza, que tambaleaba, se concentrara en un punto.

- Llevémosla al baño- Dijo Sango.

Inuyasha la cargó sin vacilar y la dejó sentada al lado de la tina.

- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó aún nervioso.

- Kagome... Kagome... ¿me escuchas?- Preguntó Sango a la somnolienta chica. Ella abrió más los ojos y la miró atentamente.- ¿Tienes frío?

La muchacha asintió apenas aún con los labios temblando. Sango miró a Inuyasha.

- Le daremos un baño caliente de tina... así su cuerpo entrará en calor... evitaremos que se enferme.

Inuyasha asintió rápidamente y abrió ambas llaves de la tina, comenzándose a llenar con agua, mientras veían poco a poco como el vapor llenaba el lugar.

- Déjala conmigo, la cuidaré.- Dijo Sango a Inuyasha. El chico apretó los labios un poco impotente. No quería separarse de ella. Miró a Kagome que tenía la mirada perdida. Asintió nuevamente luego de unos eternos segundos en que se rehusaba a marcharse del lugar. Suspiró pesadamente y salió del baño dejando la puerta semi abierta. En la sala de estar Miroku se encontraba afirmado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó seriamente. Inuyasha caminó hasta la ventana y vio como el agua de lluvia escurría abundantemente por los vidrios, casi sin dejarlo ver el exterior.

- No lo sé... – Fue todo lo que dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras afirmaba la frente en el helado cristal y cerraba los ojos. El silencio se hizo en el lugar de manera estremecedora y solo la lluvia y el viento eran audibles. No podía creerlo. Kagome víctima nuevamente por Tsubaki. Y su hermana también era la culpable de que ella fuese así. Así que todo ese era el misterio que Kagome intentaba no revelar. La voz de Sango lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes algo para que se ponga? Una polera... tú también debes cambiarte... vas a resfriarte.

Inuyasha se miró y por primera vez vio lo empapado que estaba. Todos lo estaban pero no se habían percatado de ellos. Caminó hasta su alcoba y sacó de entre sus ropas una polera gris que se la entregó a Sango, mientras él volvía a su alcoba y se cambiaba. Minutos más tarde Kagome salía caminando muy despacio sujetada del brazo de la mesera quien se la entregó a Inuyasha.

- Que se recueste... es mejor.

Inuyasha la tomó de improviso en brazos y caminó con ella hasta su cama, depositándola en ella y cubriéndola con la gruesa colcha.

- Descansa- Dijo mientras le daba un intenso beso en la frente. La chica cerró los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada. Inuyasha se incorporó y volteó para salir de la habitación y caminar hasta sus amigos.

- Gracias por todo.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

- Llamaré a su casa, es tarde y le diré a su mamá que esta conmigo... – Dijo Sango, mientras sacaba de la mochila de la chica que ella había tenido la prudencia de recoger en la cafetería, una pequeña agenda.

- Te lo agradezco.- Respondió Inuyasha. Miroku posó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo sin decir nada y luego ambos chicos, Sango y Miroku, salían del departamento.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se recostó a su lado por horas, mirándola dormir. Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo nuevamente los ojos y lo miró confundida.

- Inu... yasha...

- Tranquila.- Dijo el muchacho pasando una mano por su cintura, acercándola más hasta él. Kagome lo miró sin entender, parecía que no recordar nada. Miró a su alrededor y arrugó el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿No era acaso la alcoba de Inuyasha?... ¿Porqué estaba en ese lugar? Miró luego el rostro preocupado del chico y trató de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Unas dolorosas imágenes se agolparon en su mente. La multitud acosándola, las caras de todos asombrados, la irritante voz de Tsubaki.

_- ¡¡Prostituta!!- _Escuchó en su mente. Se incorporó rápidamente y llevó ambas manos tapando sus ojos

- No!! No!!!- Comenzó a gemir. El muchacho la estrechó más a él rápidamente, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Tranquila... ya no llores... Kagome... tranquila...

La muchacha poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que Inuyasha sintió que ella se encontraba más tranquila la instó a recostarse nuevamente y mirándola dulcemente habló.

- No llores, que me duele a mí también.

Ella lo miró entre sus cristalinas lágrimas por largos segundos.

- Porque... porqué aún... estas conmigo.- Dijo muy bajito, ansiosa. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico.

- Porque me importas.

Kagome lo miró sin saber que decir, se acurrucó como un bebé a su lado, abrazándose de su cintura y hundiendo su cabeza en el varonil pecho. Se quedaron así sin decir nada, hasta que luego de unos minutos el chico la escuchó respirar acompasadamente. Se había quedo dormida nuevamente. La estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho, la amaba tanto y su dolor le llegaba a él también. Cómo deseaba que estuviera bien, que ya no siguiera sufriendo por los duros acontecimientos que la vida se empeñaba en poner en su camino. Tal vez el destino de una sacerdotisa era así. Alguna vez escuchó al anciano monje de las montañas hablar de algo parecido. ¿Porqué una sacerdotisa sufría de esa manera?

Las sombras de la noche se posaron sobre la ciudad y la tormenta acabó, para dar paso a una ya más tranquila lluvia. En las horas que la tuvo cerca suyo, la escuchó varias veces gemir y murmurar, era obvio que ni en sueños le era posible olvidar la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Acarició su cabello murmurando palabras de amor en su oído. Ella parecía escucharle, se aferraba inconscientemente más a él y se calmaba por un rato. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se sintió embargada por el aroma masculino que estaba muy cerca de ella. Levantó lentamente la cara hasta encontrarse nuevamente con los dulces ojos del muchacho, que la miraba preocupado.

- Hola.- Dijo en voz ronca, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome lo miró quietamente sin decir nada. Buscaba en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus actos. Luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos y se acercó muy lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los del chico. Un leve beso se posó en los suyos.

- Perdóname- Dijo Kagome apenas, mientras separaba su cara de la de él y lo miraba intensamente.- perdóname por ser... por... pensar... sólo en mí...

- Pero qué dices- Preguntó confundido.

Kagome acercó sus brazos hasta su cuello y los enrolló a su alrededor.

- Cuando... dije que... termináramos lo... nuestro... ¿porqué no lo hiciste?... ¿porqué... porqué sigues aún... conmigo?

El chico sonrió más ampliamente.

- Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer.- Respondió sonriendo. Kagome lo miró incrédula y luego sonrió.

- No quería sufrir... y quise aferrarme... a la perla... sólo para cuidarla... y tal vez... olvidarme de todo, de todos... evitarme... un nuevo sufrimiento... si.. si tu me hacías sufrir... moriría...

Inuyasha sonrió mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

- Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. -Recalcó él.- Por eso... no soporto verte así... no sufras por los demás... no sufras por los errores de tu hermana, no tienes la culpa.

Kagome sintió nuevamente un nudo en su garganta. Oh, sí, su hermana. Pero... el dolor era tan grande y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Se abrazó fuertemente a él sintiendo el calor de sus manos acariciar su espalda y su voz en un susurro junto a su oído.

_**No me llores más preciosa mía **_

_**Tu no me llores mas **_

_**enciendes mi pena **_

_**no me llores más preciosa mía **_

_**tu no me llores mas **_

_**Que el tiempo se agota**_

_**Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad**_

_**Que se cuela en nuestras vidas**_

_**Sin llamar...**_

Kagome se calmó nuevamente. Inuyasha se inclinó hasta su cara y comenzó a besar las lagrimas que tenía aún en las mejillas, muy lentamente. Kagome sonrió agradecida. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, para ver como él luego miraba su boca y la besaba lentamente. Sus labios descendieron luego hasta su cuello, depositando pequeños y cortos besos, bajando hasta llegar a la altura de su corazón, sobre la polera, su misma polera que ella llevaba puesta y besó aquel lugar intensamente, como queriendo sanar aquel órgano que se encontraba destrozado por el dolor, reconfortarlo con su amor y sus besos. Kagome sonrió nuevamente agradecida, infinitamente agradecida. ¿Cómo había pensando en separarse de él si le demostraba a cada instante lo mucho que la amaba?? No... no era como Houyo, no se parecía en nada a Houyo, en nada. Inuyasha comenzó a besar infinitas veces sobre aquel lugar, mientras escuchaba como ella comenzaba a sollozar.

- Ya no llores.- Dijo entre besos, sintiendo como respuesta su mano detrás de su cuello, una leve caricia pero intensa que hizo que su piel se erizara. Se incorporó nuevamente, mirando el rostro ya más sonrosado de la chica, que lo miró con los ojos brillosos y que se incorporó en la cama para alcanzar nuevamente su boca y besarlo con ímpetu.

- Gracias.- Dijo al final, cuando dejó sus labios y lo miró con seriedad. Otra vez se recostó en la cama y se acurrucó a su cuerpo. Esa noche durmieron así, abrazados, sintiendo sólo el latido del corazón del otro.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kagome despertó el muchacho ya no se encontraba a su lado. El sol brillaba levemente a través de las cortinas que se encontraban semi abiertas y de vez en cuando la habitación se oscurecía, seguramente por culpa de alguna traviesa nube que se cruzaba por delante del astro rey. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar, buscándolo por todas las habitaciones, sin encontrarlo. Se miró luego la ropa que traía puesta, que no era casi nada. Sin embargo eso no le importó mucho. Luego llegó hasta el baño de donde vio su ropa aún húmeda sobre el piso. Recogió la blusa blanca e inspeccionó el pequeño bolsillo que tenía. Aliviada sacó de ella la perla que miró entre asustada y asombrada. Ésta estaba de un color rosa claro, tal y como los ancianos de las montañas habían dicho que era su verdadero color. ¿Porqué?... ¿De verdad tenía que ver con su corazón?

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha entró al aula a paso firme y se acercó a Tsubaki que se encontraba sentada en el pupitre, hablando con Ayame.

- Inuyasha! Creí que no vendrías. - Dijo mientras bajaba dando un pequeño brinco y plantándose frente a él. El chico la miró con mirada de hielo.

- Te juro Tsubaki, que si vuelves a hacerle daño a Kagome, una sola cosa más, una burla, una broma, un comentario mal intencionado tuyo... juro que no tendré inconvenientes en darte una lección. Y no me importará el que seas una mujer.

Tsubaki abrió los ojos enormemente mirándolo asustada. Todos los miraron impresionados, sin atreverse a decir nada. Inuyasha los miró a todos de la mima manera.

- Y esto va para ustedes también. Kagome no tiene que pagar por las culpas de otros.

Como nadie fue capaz de decir nada finalmente dio una mirada a Tsubaki que estaba roja de la vergüenza, tal vez. El chico hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. No se iba a quedar ese día con la parvada de hipócritas y afortunadamente las clases estaban por finalizar, así que el ir a clases era un mero trámite. Se volteó saliendo del lugar. Cuando se disponía a montar la motocicleta vio que Tsubaki se acercaba presurosa a él. La miró extrañado. Pensó que sus palabras habían quedado claras.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué quieres?!

El duro tono de su voz hizo que la chica lo mirara temerosa. Enojada apretó los puños sin mirarlo. Luego lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Porqué estas de su lado?... ¿Porqué?

Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

- ¿Porqué estas en su contra?- Contrarrestó él.- Sé que tú eres la líder de este curso, lo que tu dices, se hace y si no te simpatiza alguien, nadie lo hará.

La chica lo miró asombrada.

- Ella... nunca me ha simpatizado.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¡Ja!... ¿Y quienes no te simpatizan le haces de la vida un infierno?

- Pues sí... qué más quieres... esta Universidad no debería tener personas de esa clase.

- Entonces tú también debes irte de aquí.

Tsubaki arrugó el ceño sin entender.

- Se comenta en nuestro circulo de los negocios clandestinos de tu padre, si es por reputación, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí... ni yo... ni nadie. Tsubaki, eres demasiado clasista, olvidaste que estamos en el siglo XXI.

La chica enrojeció de vergüenza pero al final no dijo nada, porque era cierto. Su maldito padre era un corrupto. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho haciendo encender la motocicleta y se marchó rápidamente, al fin y al cabo había alguien que lo esperaba... y él deseaba YA estar a su lado. Tsubaki se quedó sola en medio del estacionamiento.

&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a su departamento la encontró sentada en el sillón, con las rodillas flectadas a la altura de la barbilla, mirando la televisión y aún con su polera.

- Hola.- Sonrió ella, levantándose de súbito y caminando hasta él.- ¿y eso?

Apuntaba las bolsas de supermercado que Inuyasha traía en sus manos. El chico, sonrió mientras las dejaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Ehhh... - La miró con una pícara semi sonrisa que hizo a Kagome levantar ambas cejas, intrigada.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó confundida. El chico se acercó más a ella enlazando ambas manos por su cintura y posando sus labios contra su frente.

- Me pregunto si... - Dijo con los labios húmedos en ella.- si... hay alguna posibilidad de que... vengas conmigo... a una cabaña de veraneo... este fin de semana..

La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Ellos dos en una cabaña... resultaba bastante agradable la idea... aferró ambas manos a las mangas de su chaqueta, arrugándolas completamente.

- Creo que... sí puedo inventar una excusa en casa.- Dijo sonriendo. El chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Se separó de ella sólo un poco pero sin soltarla del lazo que tenía en su cintura.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó complacido.

- Completamente.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Otra vez la canción "**_Precisamente Ahora_**" de **_David Demaría_**.

**_Lady_**.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Sonrió entre sus labios mientras intentaba forzosamente separarse de sus musculosos brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura. Kagome puso ambas manos sobre su pecho para intentar zafarse de su prisión, aunque no quería, pero ya era tarde y había pasado todo la noche y el día fuera.

- Oye... ya debo... irme.

El joven gruñó de mala gana al tiempo que sentía como ella se separaba de su cuerpo. La miró levantando una ceja algo sorprendido.

- ¿No te duele la muñeca?

Kagome se la miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Lo siento... debí decírtelo... el dolor ha pasado, ya estoy bien.

Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza confundido. Bien sabía que un esguince no se curaba de un día para otro, y menos si también el tendón había resultado dañado por el impulsivo Kouga.

- Pero... ¿cómo?!

Ella se la llevó hacia el pecho como queriéndola proteger.

- No lo sé... hace días que ya no siento dolor... esta bien.

Inuyasha sonrió feliz ante la noticia. La volvió a abrazar esta vez más fuerte.

- Qué bien... las cosas resultarán mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué dices?

Él se apartó pero no lo suficiente y sonrió seductoramente. Kagome sintió de pronto que el corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho.

- No tendremos ningún inconveniente este fin de semana.

Ella sonrió un poco, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Vaya. Un fin de semana sólo para ellos dos, lejos de todo, de todos. Lo miró luego deteniéndose en su ámbar mirada, tan transparente y pura. Lo sabía, él quería alejarla del dolor que la embargaba.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Inuyasha suspiró enamorado. La miró con ternura y luego su vista bajó a sus sonrosados labios, húmedos y entreabiertos, listos para un beso. Quiso alcanzarlos por última vez de esta eterna despedida pero ella fue más rápida y se acercó a sus labios besándolo intensamente. El chico la abrazó más contra su pecho. No quería separarse de ella, pero... ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos. Kagome se separó poco a poco no sin antes darle pequeños y cortos besos en sus labios. Sonrió divertida.

- Ahora si me voy.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

- Hasta mañana.- Dijo ansioso.

&&&&&&&&

La pálida mujer la miró con seriedad mientras Kagome entraba a la casa lentamente dejando la mochila en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Kagome la miró sin expresión. Ahí estaba ella, altiva aún a pesar de lo que era ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza?... ¿O remordimiento de engañar a su pobre madre?

- En casa de una amiga.- Respondió sin inmutarse, después de que Inuyasha le contara lo que Sango había hecho. Kikyo se sentó en la silla mientras cruzaba las piernas graciosamente y afirmaba el codo en la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con la mano.

- Me pregunto... si será eso verdad...

Kagome la miró enojada ¿pero quien se creía para cuestionarla? ella, ella!!!

- En todo caso... no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió al tiempo que subía las escaleras corriendo. Cerró su habitación con llave y se tiró cansada sobre la cama. Oh, había pasado un día tan tranquilo al lado de Inuyasha y ahora volvía a la frialdad de su hogar, al cinismo y la gran mentira de Kikyo.

- Quién se cree para cuestionarme- Murmuró enojada. Sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente hacia su amado y sintió el corazón otra vez latir con desespero. Sonrió feliz entre la almohada. Volteó mirando el techo y luego sacó de entre el bolsillo de su blusa la pequeña perla de shikkon.

- Haz traído la luz a mi vida... tú... e Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la esperaba ansioso mientras apretaba una y otra vez las manos contra el manubrio de la moderna motocicleta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al divisarla a algunas cuadras aún, caminando rápidamente. Hizo andar el vehículo y llegó en unos segundos hasta su lado. Kagome levantó ambas cejas mirando la motocicleta.

- ¿Otra vez en eso?

Inuyasha sonrió divertido.

- Es que me gusta sentirte cerca de mí. Pero para que no tengamos problemas sugiero que te aprietes fuerte... y toma- Le entregó el pequeño casco que ella recibió y anudó al cuello. Kagome sonrió divertida. Apoyándose de su brazo subió tras él y se sujetó fuertemente por su cintura.

- Lista.- Dijo mientras pegaba un costado de su cara a su espalda. Inuyasha hizo andar la moto a toda velocidad.

Rápido por la carretera casi vacía en aquella hora de la madrugada, recorrieron adentrándose hacia el sur interior del país. La naturaleza fue la mayor parte su compañía y Kagome se preguntaba que clase de cabaña y como sería el lugar a donde Inuyasha la llevaba.

Unas horas más tarde el chico se detuvo frente a un enorme lago con un pequeño muelle, rodeado de bosques y en donde Kagome sólo podía escuchar el trino de las aves. El chico se sacó el casco mientras bajaba de la motocicleta y Kagome lo imitaba.

- Aquí es- Dijo mirándola intensamente, con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió mirando el lugar. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, quieto. Caminó con la mochila en su espalda hasta el final del muelle y observó las quietas aguas color esmeralda que apenas se agitaban con la suave brisa que soplaba. Volteó feliz hasta donde el chico que la observaba ansioso afirmado en la moto, esperando una respuesta de ella. Caminó hasta él y enrolló sus brazos a su cuello fuertemente, dándole un inesperado beso.

- Te amo.- Dijo ella al termino del beso, junto a su oído. Él la estrechó por la espalda fuertemente.

- Me alegra... supongo entonces que te gustó.

La escuchó reír junto a su oído y también el calor de su aliento chocando en el, haciéndole casi cosquillas. Ella se separó de él y su vista se dirigió hacia la casa que él llamaba "cabaña". Una gran vivienda que estaba a un extremo del lago y que también contaba con una terraza que terminaba sobre las aguas del gran espejo de agua.

- Eso no es una cabaña.- Murmuró Kagome, admirada por la lujosa arquitectura de la misma. Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, le quitó la mochila de la espalda y tomó su mano.

- Ya lo averiguarás.

&&&&&&&&

Ella caminó lentamente hasta la cocina mirando a su alrededor. Luego miró al joven que se encontraba firmado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un brillo inaudito en sus ojos hizo que ella sonriera ampliamente. Lo sabía, estaban solos y no tendrían interrupciones. Pasó un dedo lentamente por el contorno de la mesa, recorriéndola enteramente sin evitar la mirada que le brindaba el muchacho y que hizo que sintiera el corazón desbocado. Lo vio erguirse y caminar rápidamente hasta ella tomándola por la cintura y posar sus labios sobre los suyos arrinconándola contra el costado de la mesa. Kagome sonrió divertida, se aferró a su cuello correspondiéndole con igual ímpetu a sus locos besos. De pronto la alzó y ella quedó sentada, con las piernas abiertas donde él aprovechó para acercarse más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla tan fuerte que Kagome fue cediendo territorio y se vio pronto recostada, con él sobre ella.

- Oye... creo que... este no es el lugar... - Murmuró apenas tratando de hablar entre sus besos, pero Inuyasha parecía no escucharla.-... Inuyasha...

El joven pasó sus manos por debajo de su blusa y palpó la piel tibia de Kagome que se incorporó extasiada al recibir de plano sus dedos ardientes sobre su cuerpo, otra vez. Ella dejó de preocuparse del lugar en que se encontraban y se dejó llevar por sus sentidos. Era increíble la manera en que él la amaba, cada día, cada instante, con cada caricia y beso, cada palabra y cada acto, todo. ¿Porqué hubo momentos en que lo dudó completamente?

- Ámame- Suspiró apenas al borde del delirio. Inuyasha bajó hasta su cuello besando intensamente aquella zona tan erógena para ella y luego lamió su oreja. La escuchó gemir y entonces sus manos fueron bajando para acariciar su pierna.

- Argggg- Gruñó un poco disgustado y la miró agitado. Kagome abrió los ojos respirando forzosamente y mirándolo un poco incrédula.

- Ahhh... que... sucede- Preguntó agitada, mirando al chico. Él enterró su cara en su cuello y luego habló junto a su oído.

- No deberías usar pantalones...

Kagome rió a carcajadas recuperando el aire y la compostura por completo, se bajó a duras penas de la mesa y se miró los jeans.

- ¿No te gustan?

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que estiraba una mano y la sujetaba justo del borde de su cintura del ajustado jeans, atrayéndola de nuevo cerca suyo.

- Cubren mucho.

Kagome reposó su cara en su hombro.

- Deberíamos dejar esto... para la noche.

El chico arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué dices?

La verdad es que la idea no le gustaba para nada, menos ahora que ya había comenzado y no tenía intenciones de detenerse hasta acabar con su acción.

- Para la noche- Recalcó Kagome dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- Ahhh... no juegues- Se quejó mientras la separaba y la miraba a la cara.- ¿Estas jugando, verdad?

- A la noche.- Volvió a decir Kagome seriamente sin un atisbo de broma en su cara. El chico la miró impresionado. ¿Desde cuando ella ordenaba?

- ¿Vas a dejarme así?- Preguntó luego dolido.

- ¿Así?... ¿Así cómo?- Preguntó Kagome confundida mientras ladeaba la cara. Inuyasha la miró sin saber si de verdad no sabía o estaba jugándole una broma.

- Así- Respondió un poco incómodo.

Ella se separó de él dándole la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa, recién dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

- Ahhh... perdón...

Un silencio profundo se hizo en la habitación. Luego ella volteó decidida.

- No puedo dejarte así... vamos a la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Se aferró fuertemente de su camisa al momento de caer tendida sobre la mullida cama que él perdió por completo el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente sobre su frágil cuerpo. Gruñó al sentir un dolor intenso quemar sus entrañas.

- No estoy... para juegos... preliminares... - Susurró apenas sacándose en ese momento de forma desesperada la camisa que tiró luego de quedar enredada en un brazo, al suelo. Kagome comprendió la urgencia que clamaba sin piedad sobre el chico y mientras él se sacaba los pantalones, ella intentaba lo mismo con los suyos. Pero su mano fue detenida por la de Inuyasha.

- Déjamelo a mí.

El jeans ya se encontraba desabrochado así que el chico posó ambas manos al lado de sus caderas y fue bajando la prenda más lento de lo que Kagome imaginaba... dada la urgencia.

- ¿No estas... algo... apurado?- Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, inclinándose levemente para mirar su maniobra.

- Es para... admirar... tus hermosas... piernas... - Respondió dándole besos de la rodilla hacia abajo, hasta quitar por completo la prenda. Luego volvió a incorporarse sobre ella mientras volvía a besar sus labios descontroladamente.

- Estas... loco...

- Mmm... lo sé...

- ¿Si?

- Tú tienes la culpa.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la había despojado de sus últimas prendas, encontrándose completamente desnuda bajo él. Sus torpes manos que se encontraban bien sujetas por la espalda para que él se inclinara más hasta ella, las bajó hasta sus varoniles caderas y deslizó su bóxer. Inuyasha sujetó sus delgadas piernas e hizo que las inclinara, para luego acomodarlas tras su cintura. Una inesperada y rápida embestida terminó con su tortuoso delirio sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amada y su contracción. Ella gimió descontrolada bajo él al tiempo que aferraba ambas manos a las sábanas de la cama. Inuyasha, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y se inclinó más sobre ella, murmurando apenas junto a su oído.

- Perdón... si soy... impulsivo...

Ella abrió sus ojos y trató de sonreír.

- Tontito...

Inuyasha también sonrió y volvió a embestirla. Kagome soltó ambas manos y se aferró a su espalda fuertemente, incitándolo a estar más dentro de ella. Una nueva embestida y ya no pudo más, al fin dejando su rastro dentro de ella y cayendo sobre sus brazos, aliviado.

- Gracias.- Dijo a Kagome.

- Cuando... quieras- Respondió apenas abriendo los ojos.

Se quedaron quietamente uno sobre el otro sin moverse. Apenas se escuchaba a lo lejos el graznido de un ave surcando el lago.

- Y eso que aún no es mediodía- Rió Inuyasha. Ella sonrió también.

- Tontito...


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:**

- Este lugar esta bastante limpio... si dices que nadie viene por aquí...

Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa y el tenedor en la boca. Mascó los espaguetis que ambos prepararon y luego se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

- Bueno... es que hay un cuidador... su casa no esta lejos de aquí.

La chica levantó una ceja un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No estamos solos?

El muchacho rió estruendosamente hasta el punto de comenzar a toser, llevó rápidamente un vaso de agua sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome lo observaba muy seria. Ella no encontraba cual era el chiste.

- Perdóname Kagome... - Rió aún dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.-... no te preocupes, ya él sabe que estamos aquí y no vendrá a molestarnos... si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Kagome asintió aún no muy convencida.

- Es un anciano de mi confianza... - Prosiguió Inuyasha-... una persona muy sabia, te lo presentaré luego, le he pedido que traiga unos caballos para nosotros.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Caballos?

- Para dar un paseo... - la miró pícaramente- a menos que quieras quedarte todo el día aquí conmigo...

Kagome lo miró fingiendo no entender, la oferta resultaba tentadora, pero también tenía interés de conocer el lugar, ya tendrían el tiempo para estar juntos nuevamente.

- Tienes razón, tengo interés en conocer este bello lugar.

Inuyasha se recostó en la silla sin dejar de mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ahhh... sabía que elegirías a los caballos...

&&&&&&&&&

Un anciano de mirada cálida y modales serviciales caminó hasta ellos con las cuerdas que sujetaba a ambos caballos, uno grande de color blanco puro, majestuoso, algo inquieto que movía la cabeza constantemente y resoplaba altivo, y otro más pequeño, de color café, bastante tranquilo comparado con su compañero. Inuyasha saludó al hombre.

- Buenos días Myoga.

- Bueno días amo Inuyasha- Dijo el anciano mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto. - buenos días señorita- Dijo luego, mirándola respetuosamente al tiempo que inclinaba nuevamente la cabeza.

- Ella es Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha casi orgulloso, mientras tomaba la cuerda que sujetaba al caballo más pequeño y comenzaba a acariciarle el hocico.- buen chico...

La muchacha miró preocupada a Inuyasha, quien luego de acariciar al caballo tomó también las riendas del otro.

- Mira Kagome, te presento a "Colmillo"- Dijo mientras señalaba al caballo blanco. El animal movió la cabeza como dando a demostrar que era muy importante, mientras resoplaba inquieto constantemente.- Es un poco caprichoso... - Acotó Inuyasha.

- Me recuerda la personalidad de alguien- Murmuró Kagome seriamente con los brazos cruzados. El chico no la escuchó pero el anciano sí y sonrió para sus adentros.

- No debe preocuparse señorita, el pequeño Shippo no le hará daño.

- Es cierto, este caballo es muy amigable... anda... te ayudo a subir.

Kagome lo miró dudando un poco y luego caminó decididamente hasta él.

- Siempre terminas convenciéndome.- Se quejó, mientras tomaba un rápido impulso sin que el joven alcanzara a ayudarla. En unos segundos ella ya se encontraba montando al manso caballo.

- Vaya, si que eres una amazona- Sonrió mientras él intentaba, con algo más de dificultad, subir al inquieto caballo.

- Que tengan un tranquilo paseo- Les dijo el anciano mientras los veía alejarse tranquilamente, rodeando la ribera del lago. Suspiró feliz, aquella escena le recordaba mucho aquellas antiguas películas que solía ver con su difunta Shioya en el cinematógrafo.

&&&&&&&&

- Colmillo es nombre para perro, gato... pero no para un caballo- Dijo Kagome mirando de reojo al animal. Inuyasha le dio palmaditas en el cuello al equino y se inclino hacia una de sus orejas.

- A veces es hiriente en sus comentarios... pero terminas amándola igual.- Susurró. Kagome lo miró enternecida, sonriéndole ampliamente... ahhh, como la conquistaba día a día...

Recorrieron galopando lentamente los alrededores, mientras Inuyasha relataba el nexo que lo unía al lugar. Su padre, un multimillonario dueño de muchas tierras, viudo pero con un hijo a cuestas, "Sesshoumaru", se enamoró de su madre y vivieron los primeros años de su matrimonio en ese lugar, alejados de todo, pues el hombre estaba cansado y abrumado por sus innumerables negocios.

- No nací aquí pero veíamos con frecuencia a este lugar. Era el refugio de mis padres.

Kagome asintió calladamente.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó algo inquieto guiando a su caballo a que se acercara más a ella. La muchacha lo miró serenamente y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Te agradezco el que me hayas permitido conocer este lugar... sé lo que intentas hacer... sé que te esfuerzas... pero los problemas siguen ahí y yo no puedo alejarlos de mí. No puedo escapar.

Kagome hizo detener el caballo y lo miró seriamente.

- Pero... - Inuyasha detuvo igual su caballo.-... sólo quiero que por un fin de semana... te olvides de todo... y seas sólo mía.

Aquellas palabras salidas de su boca sonaron demasiados eróticas lo que hizo que la muchacha enrojeciera enseguida. Bajó la vista algo turbada.

- ¿Eres así con todas?- Preguntó apenas sin mirarlo.

- No ha habido otra antes que tú.- Respondió firmemente. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin creer. Levantó la vista muy turbada... ¿lo decía metafóricamente o era una realidad?

- No es necesario que mientas.- Dijo mirándolo intensamente.

- Es la verdad.- Sonrió él.

La muchacha asintió levemente, aún turbada. ¿Acaso ella había sido la primera? Hizo nuevamente andar el caballo y él la siguió.

- ¿No me crees?

Kagome se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa de la situación, porque había sido ella quien fuera la que dio el primer paso aquella lluviosa noche buscando sentir el amor del muchacho. Aquella terrible noche... el caballo en que ella iba de pronto se recostó sobre el pasto y Kagome miró a Inuyasha que iba tras ella.

- ¡¿Qué... qué pasó? - Preguntó preocupada, intentando levantar al pequeño caballo pero este no cedió.

- ¡Ah!- El muchacho comenzó a reír, cuando estuvo a su lado la tomó imprevistamente por la cintura y la subió a su caballo, quedando ella sentada, de lado, frente a él.- Lo siento, creo que se ha cansado, pero no te preocupes, para eso tienes aquí a tu príncipe azul.

La muchacha lo miró aún asustada entre sus cabellos desordenados por el imprevisto impulso que él la había obligado a hacer, miró su sonrisa amplia y pura. Ël chico tomó las riendas del pequeño caballo entre sus manos y el animal, al sentirse sin su carga, se levantó perezosamente del suelo.

- Esta mal criado - Murmuró Kagome aferrándose al cuello del chico para no caer- todos ustedes.

Inuyasha rió graciosamente mientras hacía que el suyo siguiera su camino. Recorrieron en silencio los parajes que rodeaban el lago, Kagome comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos, él que aspiraba el delicioso aroma a frutas de su cabello bajó la vista hasta ella y la miró preocupado.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Un poco- Respondió apenas. La verdad es que si tenía y bastante, pero no quería estropear el paseo y había soportado todo lo que pudo. Inuyasha movió las riendas obligando al corcel darse la media vuelta e hizo un ruido con sus labios, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con sus pies en los costados para que "Colmillo" comenzara a andar más rápido.- Volveremos a la cabaña entonces.

La muchacha sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

- Eso no es una cabaña...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome bebió el café caliente con ganas mientras sentía que el calor poco a poco entraba hasta sus huesos. El reflejo de las llamas rojas que danzaban en la chimenea adornaban las pupilas castañas de sus ojos lo que provocaba que el chico la contemplaba enternecido frente a ella. Estaban ambos sentados sobres cojines en el suelo, frente a la gran chimenea.

- Espero que no vayas a enfermarte.

- Claro que no.- Aseguró ella, mientras dejaba la taza a su lado, en el suelo y se acercaba más a él hasta recostarse en su pecho. Inuyasha pasó un brazo hasta entrelazar su cintura y con la otra tomó las fría de ellas y se la llevó a los labios, dándoles un intenso beso.

- Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera...

Kagome sonrió. Él hablaba como ella cuando soñaba con idealizaciones y escenas de amor en su adolescencia, algo que después, sobre todo con lo que sucedió con Houyo, le parecía imposible que alguien las hiciese realidad.

- Aunque yo no tengo inconvenientes en quedarme aquí para siempre... - Acotó luego.

El viento se escuchaba fuertemente allá afuera, algunas ramas de los antiguos árboles chocaban con el tejado de la casa constantemente.

- Creo que se acerca una tormenta... - Volvió a murmurar. Kagome cerró los ojos cansadamente, hasta que un leve sueño la venció y se quedó dormida. El muchacho la miró un tanto "desilusionado", pero no podía exigirle nada si ella estaba cansada, qué clase de hombre pensaría que era!. Se incorporó lentamente y la levantó en brazos. Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente.

- Inuyasha...

- Tranquila, te llevaré a la cama.

- Sólo dormiré un rato... estoy un poco agotada.- Murmuró ella sin evitar que los ojos se cerraran de nuevo. El chico asintió y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la amplia habitación, para dejarla recostada sobre la cama y dejándole en su regazo una gruesa colcha de lana, salió de la habitación silenciosamente. El sol daba sus últimos reflejos e Inuyasha comenzó a encender una a una un sin fin de velas que alumbraron cálidamente la casa. Como estaban alejados de todos, la electricidad no había llegado hasta el lugar y el padre de Inuyasha nunca quiso que eso sucediese, recalcaba mucho que si la cabaña era de descanso, debería cumplir con sus funciones en su totalidad. Una vez listo salió de la casa para ir a mirar a los caballos, en eso encontró al anciano Myoga alimentándolos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- Preguntó sin poder evitar darles palmaditas en la cabeza a ambos animales, que resoplaron al unísono al verlo.

- Muy bien amo Inuyasha, ya Shippo ha recuperado sus fuerzas... es que él es muy pequeño, es un potrillo aún.

El muchacho sonrió mientras acariciaba el hocico de la bestia, que movía la cabeza inquietamente.

El anciano se giró hasta el muchacho y lo miró seriamente unos segundos. Luego de una pausa, el chico arrugó el ceño y lo miró inquietamente.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

El anciano se frotó ambas arrugadas manos nerviosamente y bajó la vista.

- Sólo quería preguntarle algo...

- Pues dilo.

Myoga carraspeó un poco.

- No quiero ser indiscreto amo Inuyasha pero... aquella señorita... vi que tenía en su cuello una perla de color rosa pálido... ¿acaso es... ?

- La perla de Shikkon.- Afirmó Inuyasha. Vio al anciano cambiar el semblante de su cara de confusión a uno más preocupado. Inuyasha también lo miró preocupado.- ¿qué pasa con ello?

El anciano lo miró sin decir nada, luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su ya arrugada boca y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No, nada señor, sólo era curiosidad, perdone mi intromisión.

El chico sonrió ya más aliviado.

- Ella la encontró en una cueva, ahora es su guardiana... ya todo el país se ha enterado de ello.- Respondió, dándole dos palmaditas finales a los caballos.

- Ahhh...

- Bueno, nos vemos.- Respondió, haciéndole una seña y luego alejándose del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. El anciano que fingía una sonrisa, al verlo alejarse su semblante cambió tristemente. Nunca había visto al pequeño amo tan feliz y tan cambiado. Era evidente que se debía a la bella muchacha que lo acompañaba... sus labios se arquearon... pobre amo Inuyasha... y pobre señorita... ¿porqué tuvo que encontrar esa perla?

Cuando entró nuevamente Kagome estaba en pie, en mitad de las escaleras.

- Inuyasha... - Murmuró, y se echó a correr hasta él.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome se abrazó a su cintura fuertemente mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho. La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, arrugó el ceño demasiado preocupado.

- ¿Kagome?

- Fue una pesadilla, perdóname, debes creer que estoy loca.- Dijo nerviosa mientras se separaba de él. Aliviado, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Pesadilla?- Preguntó de pronto, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Lo había recordado, Kagome era una sacerdotisa, había que poner atención a sus sueños.- ¿Qué... que fue lo que soñaste?

Kagome se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo, mirándolo asustadamente. Sabía que él estaba preocupado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo dicho, para que no se preocupara.

- No... no lo recuerdo... lo he olvidado.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y la sombra de la preocupación no se desvaneció de sus ojos. Kagome carraspeó incómoda.

- Tal vez... tal vez no tiene importancia... olvídalo...

&&&&&&&

Ya la noche estaba más tranquila e Inuyasha se preguntó cómo era que la tormenta que visiblemente se acercaba no quedara ni rastros de ella. Movió la cabeza un poco confundido mientras subía las escaleras de madera hasta llegar a la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba semi abierta y la luz de las tenues velas traspasaban débilmente el lugar. Dio dos suaves golpes con sus nudillos y escuchó al instante la suave voz de la muchacha que lo invitaba a entrar. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió al verla en la tina tomando un baño caliente de espuma, con el cabello enrollado con una toalla y mirándolo feliz.

- Jamás había tomado un baño de espumas- Dijo la muchacha divertida. Inuyasha caminó hasta ella entre las innumerables velas que estaba en el lugar y se sentó al borde de ella.

- Bueno... yo tampoco lo he hecho...

Kagome levantó una mano y pasó un dedo por la nariz del chico dejando rastros de espuma en su cara.

- Deberías intentarlo, es bastante agradable y relajante.- Sonrió ella. El muchacho se limpió la espuma de la nariz y la miró seductoramente.

- Tienes razón... y aprovechando que tú ya tienes el baño listo...

Comenzó sacarse los zapatos lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a tomar un baño contigo.- Respondió risueño al ver la cara de asombro de la chica. Se bajó los pantalones y luego la polera blanca que tiró al suelo.

- Eres tan impredecible.- Acotó Kagome moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados, pero sonriendo divertida. Inuyasha entró a la tina sólo con sus bóxer y se sentó a su lado, dándole un beso en los labios.

- Jeje, esto es demasiado relajante.- Murmuró luego. Kagome sacó la toalla que tenía enrollada en su cabeza y al tirar de ella sus cabellos negros cayeron graciosamente formándose debido a la humedad, varios rizos en sus puntas. Inuyasha estiró la mano y apartó un mechón que se había pegado a su mejilla, dejándolo tras su oreja. Ella posó su mano sobre la suya y se acercó más a él. Acercó sus labios a los suyos rozándolos primeros, una y otra vez en un juego que sabía que a Inuyasha le agradaba. El muchacho pasó una mano tras su nuca acercándola más a su boca. Kagome abrió la suya dejando escapar un pequeño quejido. Afirmó su otra mano en el suelo de la resbalosa tina, inclinada sobre él, con sus pechos ya rozando su torso, respondiendo con deseo al beso, jugando lentamente con sus lenguas y sus labios. La muchacha a fin de evitar caer se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, dejándolo casi recostado y ella encima, con su cabeza firmada en el respaldo de la tina él la acercó más a su cuerpo.

- Te amo mucho... - Murmuró Kagome en un suspiro. Inuyasha sonrió y la sujetó luego por la cintura, obligándola a quedar sentada sobre él. Siguieron besándose lentamente. Esta vez todo era más tranquilo, había tiempo, toda la noche si era necesario. Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello aún así dejando una pequeña huella de un ósculo que quedaría marcado en la parte baja de su cuello, Inuyasha era suyo, y él sonrió feliz.

- Qué traviesa... eres... - Murmuró extasiado al sentir las manos de la chica acariciando cada músculo de su pecho, de su estómago, luego sintió su mano deslizarse bajo sus boxer y él se recostó cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose un poco el labio. Kagome se acercó nuevamente hasta su boca y lo besó, sin dejar de acariciar su virilidad muy lentamente y escuchando los pequeños gruñidos que se escapaban de la boca de su amado. Tratando de no perder la razón demasiado pronto. Volvió a inclinarse mientras se apoderaba de unos de sus pechos y se lo llevaba a la boca, provocando en Kagome una descarga de sensaciones apoderándose de su cuerpo, bajando de una vez la única prenda que llevaba el chico y se sentó sobre él. Sintió rápidamente las manos varoniles sujetar con fuerza sus caderas y en instantes ya estaba dentro de ella. Respiró entrecortadamente, con la cabeza en su cuello y sintiendo las manos del chico que la incitaban a moverse sobre él. El agua se agitaba constantemente siguiendo el ritmo de los cuerpos de los amantes. La luz de la luna llena alumbró de pronto con sus rayos la habitación y Kagome sintió la energía que embargaba por completo su cuerpo. Una energía extraña, suave, cómoda, como si la misma luz de la luna se la estuviera brindando. A través de sus tupidas pestañas miró apenas al satélite, que brillaba con especial fulgor aquella noche y el cálido líquido entre sus entrañas la hizo gemir por última vez, quedando cansadamente recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho... a través de los desordenados cabellos que caían sobre su cara y respirando agitadamente, al unísono que Inuyasha, siguió mirando la luna, tan brillante, grande y amarilla, sintiéndose extrañamente... ¿nueva?...

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Acostaba boca abajo, abrazada fuertemente a su cintura y sintiendo el tacto cálido de los dedos de su acompañante acariciar una y otra vez su espalda desnuda, cerró los ojos ya agotada sintiendo un calor inusitado en su interior... se sentía extraña, realmente extraña y no era el hecho de que hubiera hecho el amor con Inuyasha... esto implicaba algo más... podía percibir una esencia nueva... algo nuevo en ella... Antes de perderse en un profundo sueño un beso en la sien fue lo que sintió, para luego quedarse dormida.

Una luz rosa entre la oscuridad brilló con todo su fulgor y ella posó su mano en la frente como queriéndose proteger de ella. La luz fue tornándose cada vez más oscura, aterradoramente oscura hasta que, asustada, sacó la mano de la frente y miró directamente aquel tétrico fulgor. La perla de shikkon levitaba en el aire y era tan negra como la noche... una perla tétricamente maligna que la hizo caer de rodillas sintiendo un dolor infinito en el corazón. Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho como queriéndolo apaciguar, pero el dolor era cada vez más extremo y sintió que ya no podía respirar...

- ¡Ah!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos rápidamente al escucharla despertar. Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama, sudada y con el rostro contraído.

- ¿Kagome?

La muchacha tenía la vista perdida y respiraba agitadamente, al parecer no lo había escuchado. El muchacho se sentó en la cama y la abrazó por la cintura, besó su cuello y al sentir de pronto los labios cálidos de él despertó de lo que parecía una abstracción al mundo real. Volteó mirándolo aún asustada.

- Tuve... - Musitó apenas mirándolo directamente. Lo vio arrugar el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿Otra pesadilla?

El corazón aún lo tenía desbocado en su pecho y no fue capaz de responder, no deseaba asustarlo aunque sabía que estaba preocupado, ese era el mismo sueño que anteriormente había tenido. Inuyasha la obligó a recostarse nuevamente en la cama al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente. Kagome se acurrucó junto a él como un bebé y aprovechó de darle pequeños besos en su pecho.

- No te preocupes, no es nada.- Mintió aspirando el aroma varonil que la embargaba completamente. El chico besó una vez más su sien y Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar de esa manera tan sutil y tierna que la hacía sentir totalmente protegida y segura. Trató de recobrar el sueño nuevamente, aún estaba oscuro y había tiempo para recuperar el sueño y el descanso que ambos requerían. Vio a Inuyasha cerrar los ojos y en ese instante ella aprovechó de llevarse las manos hasta la perla que ahora colgaba de una fina cadena, la miró preocupada, preguntándose si en verdad era un sueño premonitorio, lo que había tenido.

&&&&&&&

Los tibios rayos del sol traspasaron los grandes ventanales de la habitación del segundo piso. Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, poco a poco y se incorporó apenas tapándose con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo. Se agitó asustada cuando al voltear de frente, un hombre la miraba extasiado desde el borde la cama.

- Sesshou... Sesshoumaru!- Musitó mientras sentía la sangre agolparse de pronto en la cabeza y un calor horroroso en las mejillas. Se tapó con la sábana hasta los hombros preguntándose turbada qué diablos hacía el hombre en la habitación y donde demonios estaba Inuyasha. El hombre se levantó y caminó rodeando la cama hasta ella, que lo miró despavorida. Qué incómoda situación! Y porque él no se iba?

- Ahhh, vaya... veo que mi hermano sabe disfrutar la vida.

El comentario la hizo enojar. Arrugó el ceño ya exasperada, sin dejar de mirarlo, atenta a cada unos de sus felinos movimientos.

- ¿Podrías salir de la alcoba? Es bastante incómodo que estes aquí.- Dijo enojada. Lo vio sentarse a su lado y de pronto sintió sus manos sujetar fuertemente su mandíbula. Una sonrisa que se dibujó en sus finos labios varoniles congeló su sangre, la dejó pasmada.

- Me pregunto si eres tan cara como tu hermana...

Kagome sintió que el corazón casi salía de su pecho. Dios! Él creía que ella era lo mismo que su hermana. Intentó esquivarlo enojada ante tal ofensa pero la mano del hombre se fue ahora hasta detrás de su nuca, su otra mano apenas sujetaba con fuerza la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo. Hubiera deseado abofetearlo allí mismo sin importar el grado de parentesco con Inuyasha.

- Qué... qué estas haciendo!! Déjame!!- Protestó angustiada sintiendo las lágrimas agolpar de pronto a sus ojos, estaba asustada, la situación era aterradora. El hombre sonrió más al tiempo que afirmaba un rodilla en la cama y se inclinaba hasta ella. Kagome cayó de espaldas mirándolo horrorizada.- Déjame maldito!!

- Ahhh, no te hagas la difícil, si mi hermano te trajo hasta aquí es porque debe haberte pagado mucho dinero... vale la pena que yo también aproveche ¿No?- Pasó su lengua descarada por su oreja mientras ella cerraba los ojos con repugnancia. Intentó zafarse de su fuerte agarre, pero el joven hombre había sido más rápido tomando ambas manos de la chica y las entrelazó fuertemente contra el colchón de la cama.

- Noooo!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó aterrada, muerta de miedo. El hombre besaba su cuello fuertemente y el que la chica se moviera descontrolada bajo de él parecía que lo hacía disfrutar.

- Eres... más deliciosa... que ella...- Murmuró sin importarle que la estaba tomando por la fuerza.

- ¡¡Nooooo!!- Volvió a gritar. En ese instante escuchó unas rápidas zancadas y luego la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Inuyasha vio la escena y una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él. Corrió tomando a Sesshoumaru por la espalda y cuando lo volteó un certero golpe en la mandíbula lo dejo de inmediato tirado en el suelo. El hombre se incorporó lentamente tanteando la sangre que salía a borbotones de su nariz y boca.

- Maldito bastado, como te atreves!!- Bramó Inuyasha levantándolo de las solapas del traje y volviéndolo a golpear. Kagome en tanto pasaba su mano por su cuello asqueada al sentir aún la saliva húmeda del hombre en su cuerpo.

- Déjame estúpido!!!- Gritó el hermano mayor mientras se incorporaba e intentaba golpear la cara de Inuyasha pero el joven estaba demasiado enfurecido, y fue más rápido que él así que volvió golpearlo esta vez con un certero puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que el otro cayera de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas, con las manos en su estómago, quejándose de dolor.- Ya basta!- Gritó jadeante al ver que Inuyasha volvía a golpearlo con fuerza, en sus ojos vio la ira y el rencor.

- Maldito desgraciado! Cómo te atreves!! Como te atreves!!!- Gritaba Inuyasha completamente descontrolado.

Kagome al ver a Sesshoumaru en el suelo miró pasmada el rostro enfurecido y totalmente fuera de si de Inuyasha. Estaba descontrolado, podía ver y sentir su aura oscura que lo dominaba por completo, si no se detenía era capaz de cometer una locura.

- ¡Ya basta, Inuyasha!- Suplicó arremangándose la sabana a su cuerpo y acercándose a él, pero el chico parecía no escucharla.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!- Gritó, mientras tomaba un brazo impidiéndole golpear nuevamente a su hermano. El chico reaccionó al tacto y volteó cambiando de inmediato el semblante. Las lágrimas de Kagome y su cara llena de congoja lo hizo darse cuenta, en parte, de que estaba a punto de cometer algo indebido. Retrocedió un paso colocándose al lado de la muchacha. Miró a Sesshoumaru intentando levantarse pero lo había dejado tan mal herido que el hombre sólo se retorcía en el suelo.

- Debería haberte matado maldito desgraciado.- Murmuró lleno de odio aún. Kagome se sentó al borde de la cama aún en shock.

- Sólo quería... la culpa... la tienes tú... por traer... prostitutas...

Inuyasha dejó de respirar conteniendo el instinto casi asesino que lo embargaba. Sesshoumaru levantó la vista en él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cómo te atre...- Intentó avanzar a él para golpearlo nuevamente pero Kagome lo detuvo de un brazo.

- ¡Basta, Inuyasha!

- Pero...

- Ya basta... déjalo así... - Se levantó con la sábana a cuestas y caminó para encerrarse en el baño. Inuyasha la miró adolorido, luego miró a su hermanastro levantándose al fin del suelo. Lo volvió a agarrar de la chaqueta y lo arrinconó en la pared.

- Maldito infeliz, cómo te atreves a insultar a Kagome de esa manera! Ella no es prostituta!! Es mi novia!!

El hermano mayor abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Dijo novia? La furia que irradiaba Inuyasha lo atemorizó por una fracción de segundos.

- Suel... tame- Respondió impávido aún con un tono de voz demasiado nervioso. Inuyasha no deseaba dejar las cosas así, pero... lo mejor era estar al lado de Kagome ahora. Lo soltó nuevamente y este se arregló enojado el traje.

- No te quiero ver cerca Sesshoumaru... jamás.

El hombre se irguió orgulloso mientras lo miraba ahora con altivez.

- Pensé que ella era... eso porque su hermana también lo es.

La respuesta tan seca y descarada lo hizo apretar los puños con fuerza. Seguramente Kagome estaba escuchando todo desde el baño. Lo tomó nuevamente de la solapa del traje y lo sacó casi arrastras al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡¡Eres un desgraciado!! Como te atreves a juzgar a las personas de esa manera!! Si su hermana lo es no significa que también ella deba serlo... eres un miserable, quisiste tomarla por la fuerza y podría haberte matado por eso...

- Ah! Ya cállate!!... ¿qué puedo hacer? Me equivoqué, pero no me importa!!!

Un certero golpe en los labios fue todo lo que recibió inesperadamente.

- Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que de verdad te mate... estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...

- Eres un idiota

- ¡¡Lárgate!!!

El joven hombre se incorporó pasándose la manga por la boca y quitando parte de la sangre que corría abundantemente. Lo miró con odio y luego bajó las escaleras, cuando cerró la puerta de la casa Inuyasha entró nuevamente al dormitorio y al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con que esta estaba asegurada.

- Kagome, abre- Dijo en un susurro. Esperó angustiosamente pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Kagome... por favor... - Movió la manija de la puerta fuertemente pero no obtuvo resultado. Esperó tragando saliva dolorosamente. ¡¡Qué demonios!! Maldito bastardo, la había lastimado y de qué forma!! Trató de poner atención a algún ruido que pudiera salir del baño pero todo estaba en completo silencio.- Kagome...

Se miró al espejo totalmente derrotada. Cómo le dolía el que la hubieran tratando de esa forma!! Y el propio hermano de Inuyasha!!... vio la oscuridad de sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, su rostro desencajado, casi incapaz de llorar, sentía un dolor infinito, totalmente infinito... y la idea de que todo estaba perdido se instaló nuevamente en su cerebro, como aquella vez, cuando sucedió lo de Houyo.. como aquella vez en que creyó que su hermana tenía algo con Inuyasha... un deseo de acabar con el dolor y terminar con todo igual que aquella vez... estaba hastiada del dolor... la voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la puerta y caminó hasta ella.

- Kagome, abre amor.

Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras afirmaba la frente en ella, tocando la fría madera sabiendo que él estaba tras de ella. Siempre él, sacándola de su estado más depresivo en el que estaba cayendo...

- Inuyasha...

Se llevó las manos a su vientre por instinto, como queriéndose abrigar y cerró los ojos. Nada estaría bien mientras su hermana siguiera en lo que estaba, nunca iba a estar bien.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se abrochó el casco lentamente mientras Inuyasha caminaba hasta donde estaba Myoga para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por todo.- Dijo el chico con voz apagada. El viejo anciano los miró un poco sorprendidos. Creía que estarían hasta más tarde pero ellos se marchaban incluso antes del mediodía.

- Amo Inuyasha...

El muchacho que había volteado se detuvo y luego lo miró esperando su respuesta. Al ver el semblante tan serio se acercó preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo?... ¿quieres decirme algo verdad?

Myoga dio una rápida mirada a Kagome que mientras tanto paseaba tranquilamente por la orilla de la laguna.

- Señor... no sé como decirlo pero...

- ¿Qué cosa?

Kagome se sentó en el muelle y miró su reflejo en el agua. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se llevaba nuevamente las manos a su estómago.

- Que la señorita se deshaga de la perla, no deje que la tenga.

Inuyasha lo miró asustado, sin creer en lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Qué dices???

- Hay una maldición... no deje que la tenga...

Inuyasha dejó de respirar ¿porqué sentía que sus sospechas eran ciertas?? Sabía que la perla era dañina para Kagome, lo sabía!!

- ¡¡Dime qué pasa con ella!!!

Las guardianas han muerto amo... es por la maldición... no exponga a la señorita a eso, haga que se deshaga de ella.

Intentó hablar nuevamente pero luego sintió los dedos cálidos clavados en su brazo entonces volteó y la vio sonreír.

- ¿Nos vamos?

La miró detenidamente, ella sonreía apenas como si todo lo malo no existiera y cedió al fin.

- Sí, si...

Caminaron lado a lado hasta la motocicleta y luego de subir dio una última mirada al anciano que lo miraba tristemente. Tragó saliva dolorosamente y luego encendió el pequeño vehículo, marchándose del lugar. Sintió las manos de la muchacha que se aferraban fuertemente a su cintura y su cuerpo muy pegado a su espalda... podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo... de pronto su corazón latió a mil por horas... Kagome...

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19:**

- Oye... estamos en tu departamento.

Inuyasha apagó la moto y se bajó de ella al tiempo que colocaba el seguro. Kagome se quedó aún sentada atrás mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Quieres volver tan temprano a tu casa?

La muchacha suspiró hondamente mientras lo veía sacarse el casco. Derrotada y sin muchos ánimos aún bajó y lo imitó.

- La verdad es que sólo quiero dormir- Murmuró siguiéndole los talones.

- Ahhh, cómo tan perezosa- Dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano y caminaba a su lado.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Entraron lentamente como si de pronto ambos llevaran una carga inmensa en sus espaldas. Cómo era posible que una magnífico fin de semana se hubiera echado a perder de esa manera. Ella se tendió pesadamente sobre el sofá más grande de la sala mientras Inuyasha se plantaba delante de ella.

- ¿Quieres un café?

La muchacha recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y sus cabellos negrísimos cayeron desordenadamente a su alrededor.

- Bueno... - Respondió apenas con una semi sonrisa.

El chico sonrió complacido y fue hasta la cocina y mientras vertía agua la cafetera eléctrica pensaba en lo grato de tenerla cerca suyo, en lo mucho que había cambiado su agria vida y la posibilidad de que estuviera a su lado por siempre se fue colando en su mente.

- Estoy muy solo... debería pedirle que viva conmigo pero no creo que acepte... es sacerdotisa... ¿y si?...- Sonrió más ampliamente mientras un pensamiento totalmente nuevo se coló en su cerebro, algo que hacía poco tiempo nunca imaginó pero que ahora, con Kagome a su lado, imaginaba que podría ser...

Caminó con dos tazas de café humeante y se sentó a su lado. Kagome miraba el techo apenas concentrada en sus pensamientos.

- Sé que te gusta con leche pero no tengo... creo que de ahora en adelante comenzaré a comprarla...

Kagome bajó la vista hasta él que le ofrecía la taza de café.

- Gracias, no importa- Respondió suavemente mientras la tomaba y le daba un pequeño sorbo, luego la dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

- No sabes como lamento lo que sucedió... - Dijo de pronto el chico mirándola tristemente.

Kagome se volvió a recostar sobre el sillón mirando el techo.

- Tuve miedo... tú no estabas conmigo...

- Ese imbécil entró cuando yo estaba en la cocina... maldito... lo lamento tanto... - Su voz se quebró pero también la rabia comenzó a nacer en él.

- No tienes la culpa.

- Es mi hermanastro, Kagome él...

- Ya no sigas.

El tono de su voz sonaba calmo y extrañamente apaciguó la rabia e ira que iba naciendo en él al recordar la desagradable escena con Sesshoumaru. La miró dando un hondo suspiro y luego algo brillante que colgaba de su cuello llamó su atención, arrugó el ceño recordando las palabras del anciano Myoga. "Una maldición". Se mordisqueó el labio inferior temeroso a preguntar a Kagome si la perla en algo la había incomodado.

- Kagome...

- ¿Mmm?- Apenas musitó cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

- La perla de shikkon...

- ¿Si?

El chico bebió de su café un poco nervioso ¿cómo preguntar? Tal vez lo mejor sería averiguar bien la leyenda de la perla, Myoga podría estar exagerando... como tantas veces sucedía, ya tenía él experiencia de sus comentarios, aunque era un hombre muy sabio, tenía cierto defecto al magnificar las cosas... lo mejor sería averiguar de primera fuente... y no había un lugar mejor para conocer la historia completa que de donde la había n encontrado... ¿y qué si resultaba cierto la advertencia de Myoga?... ¿acaso Kagome de desharía de ella así tan fácilmente?... conociéndola... La miró luego preocupado.

- ¿Kagome?

Ella no respondió pues se encontraba profundamente dormida. Extrañado, se inclinó hasta ella mientras le tocaba la cara.

- ¿Eh?- Pronunció al tiempo que abría perezosamente los ojos, que se encontraron con los preocupados de él.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

La muchacha sonrió mientras intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

- No, nada de eso, tengo mucho sueño, es todo.

Se puso de pie frente a ella mientras la tomaba por los codos.

- Oye, si quieres dormir un rato, ya sabes donde esta la habitación.

- Gracias.- Agachó la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta la alcoba, a duras penas llegó hasta ella y se tiró en la mullida cama que de pronto le pareció el paraíso. Cerró los ojos y enseguida se quedó dormida. Cuando él la fue a ver, otra vez arrugó el ceño preocupado, se acercó a ella y la cubrió protectoramente con la gruesa colcha mientras le daba un beso en la frente arreglando su desordenado flequillo. La habitación se cubrió de un silencio estremecedor. Si no fuera porque ella estaba allí hubiera arrancado del lugar. El día fue avanzando más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Encargó una pizza para la comida y esperó pacientemente a que ella despertara El estómago comenzó gruñir denotando lo hambriento que estaba y mirando tristemente la habitación en donde Kagome aún descansaba y parecía no despertarse tan pronto como deseaba, comió completamente solo una pizza que ya estaba helada.

&&&&&&&&

- Kagome...- La movió suavemente del hombro y unos segundos más tarde la muchacha abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- Inuyasha...

- Oye dormilona... ya es tarde... - Se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara del todo. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y luego se restregó los ojos sin mucho ánimo. Se irguió apenas apoyando ambas manos en el colchón, miró hacia la ventana y luego lo miró arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Muy tarde ya... las 7

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¡Qué?!! pero... he dormido mucho!!- Se levantó de un súbito y caminó presurosa hasta el baño donde se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a arreglar sus cabellos. El muchacho la siguió y la esperó desde el umbral.

- No me gustaría que te fueras.

Ella detuvo de súbito su quehacer. Lo miró luego tristemente, pues tampoco quería que esto terminara.

- Bueno... todo tiene su fin.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza un poco molesto. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura.

- No me digas eso... tus palabras huelen a... profecía...

Kagome sonrió un poco divertida.

- Lo siento, no fue con esa intención. Me refiero a que el paseo terminó y ahora... lo de siempre.

Él hizo una mueca y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Kagome llevó ambas manos hasta su cuello, lo acarició casi como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Vas a ir a dejarme?

Un pequeño beso en su cuello y un ronco "sí" como respuesta fue todo lo que escuchó.

&&&&&&&&

La niebla cubría las calles y el frío era intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Kagome se aferró más fuertemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos evitando así caer nuevamente de la motocicleta que avanzaba rápidamente por las vacías calles de la ciudad. El muchacho se detuvo frente al portal del templo y se sacó el caco. Ella se bajó de inmediato y desabrochó el suyo.

- Toma- Dijo entregándoselo y luego mirando las escalinatas del templo.

- Kagome... - Un tono de súplica escapo de su labios varoniles. Ella volteó a mirarlo atentamente, esperando lo que debía decirle, pero que al final nunca llegó.

- Agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mi – Dijo la muchacha creyendo oportuno decírselo si era una disculpa nuevamente por el comportamiento de su hermanastro que él intentaba hablar.

- Eso no ha sido nada... creo que tú haz hecho más por mi.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana , verdad?

- Kagome... debo solucionar unos asuntos, no asistiré a la Universidad... pero llegaré por la tarde... no deberías asistiré sola a clases.

- Nada de eso, iré, no me importa que es lo que piensen los demás, los ignoraré...

Inuyasha bajó de la moto y puso el seguro. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y la besó lentamente, ella se aferró a sus mangas fuertemente.

- No digas que no te importa porque sé que es mentira... no quiero que sufras... - Murmuró escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

- No lo haré... no te preocupes... estaré bien.- Respondió ella tratando de reconfortarlo.- falta poco para que las clases finalicen... en tres días más debemos rendir el último examen...

Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la miró asustado.

- ¿Examen?... ¿dos días más?!

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, divertida, se separó a duras penas de él.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es el examen de ciencias... Inuyasha... - él aún seguía mirándola incrédulo- ¿No lo recordaste¿verdad?

- ¡¡Maldición!!!- Murmuró poniéndose tenso.- lo había olvidado...- la miró detenidamente y luego sonrió ya más calmo.- pero vas a ayudarme a estudiar¿verdad que si?

Kagome movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

- Cuando vuelvas, estudiaremos juntos... - Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente- Pero "estudiaremos".- Recalcó Kagome levantando una ceja, al ver el rostro de picardía que el chico le ponía.

- Ahh, claro que sí, que cosas estas imaginando...

- Bueno entonces... cuando vuelvas mañana de tu viaje... ven a verme ¿si?

- No tienes que decirlo, lo haré.

&&&&&&&&

- Buenas noches mamá.- Dijo dándole un beso a la Sra. Higurashi que yacía sentada frente al televisor.

- ¿Y como estuvo el paseo de curso?

La mentira que había tenido que idear para poder estar un fin de semana solo junto a Inuyasha resultaba realmente dantesca. Ella, de paseo con su adorado "curso", como si eso hubiera sido realmente un grandioso panorama.

- Nada anormal.- Dijo tratando de evitar seguir respondiendo la gran mentira que había ideado.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación y con el corazón un poco desbocado cerró la puerta tras ella. Se tendió en la cama sin encender la luz de su alcoba y a su mente volvieron las imágenes de ella e Inuyasha solos en la cabaña. Las cosas estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que imaginaba pero así había surgido, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, no era necesario esperar más. De pronto la imagen de Sesshouamru sobre ella la hizo sentir un poco de náuseas, imaginó aún sus labios sobre su cuello y en un inesperado reflejo pasó su mano por su cuello como limpiándolo. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un fuerte haz de luz entró lo que la obligó a llevarse una mano para cubrir sus ojos. Cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz, se sentó mirando seriamente a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Hola Kagome- Saludó la mujer afirmada con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa que a ella le pareció falsa.

La muchacha encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

- Hola Kikyo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu romántico fin de semana?

La pregunta la paralizó. Dejó de respirar asustada y la miró interrogativa.

- ¿Qué dices?

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

- Tu fin de semana... en el bosque... junto a ese chico...

Kagome se mordió el labio con rabia ¿cómo era que ella sabía eso?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Kikyo?.- Preguntó seriamente. La mujer se irguió y caminó lentamente hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, a su lado, cruzando las piernas graciosamente.

- Lo acabo de ver... al hermanastro... bastante mal herido... tuve que ir a su mansión a solucionar algunas cosas con él... me lo dijo, dijo que estabas con él en una cabaña... los encontró... no estudiando precisamente... y no con el curso por supuesto...

Kagome enrojeció de vergüenza. Se levantó de súbito y le dio la espalda.

- Bueno, ya estoy grande y... y él es mi novio...

Kikyo hizo una mueca con un poco de envidia. La verdad es que le tenía bastante ganas al novio de su mojigata hermana menor...

- Claro... - Susurró Kikyo mientras se levantaba de la cama y un poco exasperada se alejaba de la habitación.- pero deberías ser sincera con mamá... ¿no lo crees?

Kagome volteó mirándola completamente enojada ¿pero quien se creía ella para darle esa clase de consejos?

- ¿Porqué no eres más sincera tú, Kikyo??

La mujer cambió el semblante rápidamente. La miró por ultima vez intentando decirle algo pero no tenía nada coherente qué decir. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió dando un portazo.

&&&&&&&

De rodillas frente a la pequeña mesa que un día él también compartió con Kagome, el anciano y su mujer lo miraban esperando a que el muchacho hablara.

- Quiero que me cuente la leyenda completa, todo, sobre la perla de Shikkon.- Dijo Inuyasha seriamente. Ambos ancianos se miraron un poco sorprendidos. Luego, el monje carraspeó y se acomodó más en su posición, cerrando los ojos y dando un pequeño suspiro.

- Lo siento... debimos contarle todo... supongo que merece saberlo...

Inuyasha abrió la boca angustiado, pero nada de sus labios escapó. Los miró esperando angustiosamente lo que debían decirle.

- Seguramente ya ha escuchado que la perla tiene una maldición...

El muchacho sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho.

- Cuénteme de qué se trata.- Preguntó apuradamente, mirándolo ansioso.

- Usted sabe que la perla fue custodiada por una sacerdotisa que amó un hanyou...

- Eso ya me lo sé de memoria- Respondió exasperado.

- Ese amor no se pudo concretar porque ella estaba predestinada a morir antes que amar... una hechicera, una sacerdotisa oscura maldijo a la sacerdotisa guardiana... morirá antes que amar... y así fue...

- Pero... eso sólo le sucedió a ella ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó ansioso.

El anciano miró a la mujer.

- ¿Verdad?- Recalcó Inuyasha levantándose de súbito en la mesa con los puños apretados.

- Pero sólo son leyendas muchacho. Respondió la anciana tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Como se creía que también era una leyenda la perla de Shikkon.- Respondió aguantando las lágrimas en su garganta y mirándolos realmente enojados.- deberían haber evitado que Kagome encontrara esa maldita perla... deberían habérmelo dicho... qué egoístas, sólo pensaron en el bien que les traería la calma a su pueblo.

El anciano se levantó pesadamente y lo miró con seriedad.

- Nosotros no hicimos nada, ella vino hasta aquí y la encontró... estaba escrito, así debía ser... es su guardiana, la perla la clamaba, nada podemos ya hacer nosotros... no se lucha contra el destino...

El muchacho tragó saliva dolorosamente sintiendo una rabia enorme contra todos. Movió la cabeza nerviosamente.

- Esto no debió ser... no debió ser... – Murmuró nerviosamente.

- Tranquilo niño...

Le diré a Kagome que se deshaga de ella, que la entregue a un museo o a bienes nacionales...

El anciano bajó la vista.

- ¿Sabes muchacho?... el destino ya esta escrito... y muchas veces las historias se repiten y nada podemos hacer para evitarlo... así como tú encontraste a esa muchacha... así como esa muchacha encontró la perla... y así como la perla ... alguien debe custodiarla...

- No!!, no dejaré que Kagome se quede con ella!! Y con respecto a la maldición...

- Nada puedes hacer... las historias se repiten... nada podemos hacer con lo que esta escrito ya...

&&&&&&&

La contemplaba insistentemente desde su puesto sin escuchar lo que el profesor decía. Había algo nuevo ella, podía levemente notarlo ¿Era la forma en que ahora miraba?... ¿La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios?... ¿Los gestos más suaves y tranquilos? Kagome estaba cambiada, y eso la irritaba enormemente. Parecía que había aumentado su belleza, escondida anteriormente en los ojos tristes y el dolor plasmado día tras día en su rostro. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Aún así era bonita pero ahora... ahora la muy maldita sobresalía enormemente en el aula de clases. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido la semana pasada al revelar su oscuro secreto... la muy osada se había atrevido a volver a la universidad... al parecer ya todos habían olvidado el incidente, todos le sonreían y ella les devolvía la sonrisa... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?... ¿Desde cuando Kagome era así?... ¿Había pasado algo que de pronto ya todos se rendían ante su encanto?... ¿Tenía que ver algo Inuyasha? Que por cierto hoy no la acompañaba...

&&&&&&&&

Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer resplandecían por toda la ciudad y aunque la primavera estaba llegando a su fin se sentía un frío inusual. Kagome bajó las escalinatas de la facultad abrochándose el abrigo con rapidez. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios y una sensación de cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo. De pronto sus ojos un poco adormecidos se encontraron con un par de pupilas doradas que ella conocía perfectamente. Sonrió y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado, el muchacho esta sentado en su motocicleta, en el estacionamiento de la facultad.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó cuando la tuvo a su lado, tomándola por la cintura y besándola fuertemente. Kagome dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se abrazó a su cuello.

- Mucho, mucho- Murmuró feliz.

Tsubaki miraba la escena desde lo alto, en la biblioteca totalmente enojada.

- Señorita Tsubaki... aquí hay un computador disponible... es el número 6.

La muchacha volteó y camino con paso firme hasta el computador señalado. Tecleó una dirección y de inmediato entró a la pagina de su universidad... apretó unos link que la llevaban a su facultad y luego a información de los estudiantes...

&&&&&&&&

- Deberías haberle mostrado ese antiguo pergamino- Dijo la anciana al monje, en un oscuro sótano de donde él tenía muchas cosas antiguas.

- Mira mujer... la sacerdotisa oscura que maldijo a la guardiana de la perla... se llamaba Tsubaki...

&&&&&&&&

La fotografía de Kagome en la pagina web del curso era perfecta. La imprimió rápidamente y luego la guardó en su mochila. Salió de la facultad sonriendo casi maquiavélicamente. Ella conocía las artes del lado oscuro... había visto a su madre lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a todos sus enemigos y ahora ella podía hacer lo mismo... ya iba a ver esa Kagome... que no podía competir con ella...

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20:**

La luna llena alumbraba desde lo alto a la tranquila ciudad ya en su mayoría sumida en el descanso. Kagome volteó inquieta hacia un lado de la cama y luego al otro, y de pronto despertó asustadamente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho como apaciguando su asustado corazón. La misma pesadilla otra vez. Se llevó luego una mano a la frente, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza¿porqué últimamente sentía un constante malestar en el cuerpo?. Aunque este había disminuido desde el fin de semana, el malestar seguía ahí, inclemente. Se levantó hastiada a beber un vaso de agua a la cocina, afirmándose en el lavaplatos para beberla de a poco. Aún sentía el dolor en el pecho. De reojo miró la perla que colgaba de su cuello y arrugó el ceño extrañada. Esta estaba más oscura nuevamente. La tomó entre sus finos dedos preguntándose cual era la razón de que esta cambiara de color de pronto. Aunque jamás lo había admitido, y le costaba creer en parte, que la perla reaccionaba a su propio estado de su corazón, pero... si no fuera por la pesadilla todo estaría bien. Desabrochó la cadena que la sostenía y con ella salió fuera de la casa sin percatarse que caminaba con los pies desnudos. Como un acto innato llegó hasta el altar principal de templo, cerró las puertas corredizas tras de sí y luego colocó la perla sobre un pequeño cojín. Se arrodilló frente a el y comenzó a orar. Oró fervorosamente, pidiendo que todo estuviese bien, que todo mantuviese su equilibrio, que nada malo sucediese, para que todo estuviera calmo y nada sucediera, para mantener la calma de su propio corazón.

&&&&&&&&

Desde las sombras de su lujosa habitación una muchacha de muy larga cabellera se encontraba arrodillada sobre un piso cubierto con extraños símbolos dibujados con tiza que le daban un ambiente tétrico al lugar. Unas ramitas de árbol, una serpiente que se encontraba dentro de un recipiente y la imagen de una muchacha se encontraban depositadas al centro. La joven chica comenzó encender velas mientras hablaba casi en estado de shock un lenguaje ininteligible. Cada vez elevaba la voz más fuerte mientras sentía que el sudor comenzaba a colarse por la cara y la respiración se volvía agitada. Hizo una pausa tomando algo de aire que le estaba costando mantener y volvió a recitar un hechizo para la dueña de la imagen. No la quería muerta, pero si que sufriese de alguna enfermedad, de algo que la hiciese sufrir mucho para que nadie la quisiese. Un objetivo bastante infantil pero para un corazón rechazado los motivos no cuentan. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar dentro de la propia habitación y Tsubaki comenzó a sentirse peor. No era tan fácil como ella creía esto de hacer hechizos. Sintió que la respiración comenzaba a dificultarse alarmantemente y los ojos se nublaron por completo. El odio que sentía por la muchacha de la imagen se fue acrecentando mucho más al sentir que estaba sufriendo por lanzarle aquella maldición. Los rayos de la luz de la luna llena se colaron con fuerza sobre la habitación y la chica a duras penas tomó la imagen entre sus dedos temblorosos. La odiaba, cómo la odiaba.

- ¡Maldita Kagome!- Gritó con fuerza y comenzó, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, a hacer pedazos, en miles de pedazos la impresión. La chica cayó finalmente al suelo en lo que parecía un ataque de epilepsia, y comenzó a gritar. La puerta se abrió de pronto con el personal de servicio y una mujer similar a la chica pero de más edad que revelaba claramente que era su madre. Abrió los ojos cuando vio el escenario, las formas marcadas con tiza en el piso y los objetos que estaban en su centro. Corrió desesperada hasta la muchacha que se convulsionaba enormemente.

- Tsubaki! Tsubaki!!- La llamó con los ojos llorosos.- Maldición que haz hecho Tsubaki!!!- Gritó desesperada. Una empleada corrió temblorosa hasta el pasillo para llamar a la ambulancia y la mujer tomó entre sus brazos a la chica que convulsionaba completamente.

&&&&&&&&

- No lo sabemos Señora Mushino. Tsubaki ha entrado en un estado del cual difícil podemos saber la razón.- Respondió implacable el médico de la clínica privada. La mujer lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

- Pero... ella es una muchacha muy saludable... no lo entiendo... - Musitó arrugando más el pañuelo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- No lo sabemos... pero...

La mujer lo miró despavorida.

- Le hemos hecho algunos exámenes... hemos detectado ciertos... tumores en gran parte de su cuerpo. Esta en shock... se han producido múltiples metástasis.

La Sra. Mushino cayó sin fuerzas sobre la silla.

- No puede ser...

Todavía el sol no alumbraba la cuidad con sus primeros rayos y la mujer fue al fin permitida a entrar solo por unos minutos a ver a su hija. Caminó lentamente sintiendo un dolor infinito al verla tan pálida y demacrada. Esa no era su hija¿Cómo era posible que en un par de horas su pequeña se hubiera deteriorado hasta llegar a ese estado?

- Tsubaki... - Tocó su mano helada que estaba conectada a unas intravenosas. La chica abrió los ojos respirando ayudada del ventilador artificial. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, un brillo de odio pudo notar a través de ellos. La mujer arrugó el ceño confundida.- Tsubaki... cariño...

La muchacha seguía mirándola con odio.

- Porqué... porqué esto... salió mal...

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¿Qué dices cariño?

- La maldición... porque... porque estoy...

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa llevándose una mano a al boca.

- ¿Maldición?... ¿Maldición?... ¿Hiciste una maldición!?... ¿¡Tsubaki!?

La chica la miró más enojada aún.

- La odio... la odio tanto... ella... maldita...

- Tsubaki... a quien le hiciste una maldición?... ¡a quien?

- Kagome... Kagome... la corazón... de piedra...

- Kagome... ¿la chica... de la perla?... ¿La que... tiene la perla... de shikkon?- Musitó rogando que no fuera afirmativa la respuesta que estaba buscando.

- Ella...

La Señora Mushino se tapó la cara con las manos horrorizada.

- Tsubaki... qué haz hecho... no... ella es una sacerdotisa... ¡¡¡no podemos lanzarles maldiciones a las sacerdotisas!!!!

&&&&&&&

Caminaba lentamente con unas profundas ojeras oscuras que contrarrestaba notoriamente sobre su pálido rostro, los castaños ojos sin brillo y el cansancio en su rostro, su estado era bastante alarmante. Las clases ya habían comenzado y esta vez ya no le importaba demasiado llegar tarde e interrumpir la clase. Nadie se percató cuando entró... excepto Inuyasha, que volteó como esperando su llegada y su rostro feliz cambió drásticamente a uno asustado Ella trató de sonreír lo que pudo y se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla que estaba más próxima a la puerta. Sacó los cuadernos lentamente, como si de pronto los movimientos se hubieran hechos torpes y en su mente escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del profesor que hablaba de los temas del semestre y que el examen era en dos días más. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente aguantando el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo tanto en la cabeza como en el pecho, era como si le costase respirar.

- Kagome...

Levantó lentamente la cabeza que tenía entre sus brazos, ni cuenta se había dado que estaba dormida sobre el pupitre. Miró a Inuyasha tratando de aparentar normalidad. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería alarmarlo.

- Inuyasha... - Trató de excusarse y se puso de pie, pero estaba realmente débil que tambaleó y cayó nuevamente sentada. Inuyasha intentó tomarla y dejó de respirar cuando ella cayó sentada. Ahora veía en las condiciones en la cuales se encontraba.

- Por Dios Kagome! Que sucede!!

- Nada... nada.

Inuyasha miró la perla que estaba nuevamente de un color púrpura oscuro y se inclinó enojado en la mesa.

- Kagome¡¡sácate eso!!- Ordenó.

Ella levantó la mirada confundida.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Maldición Kagome, sácate esa perla!!

La muchacha lo miró aún sin entender. Llevó sus manos hasta la perla y la tomó nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Inuyasha intentó hablar pero se dio cuenta que aún no estaban solos en la sala. La alzó del brazo y la llevó a duras penas hasta el pasillo.

- Esa perla es dañina y tu lo sabes, por eso estas así!

Ella se afirmó pesadamente contra la pared suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿La perla de shikkon? – Preguntó casi distraídamente.- no... no es eso... anoche... anoche sentí... una fuerza muy...

Las fuertes voces de los demás les impedían seguir hablando como hubieran deseado. La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan normal y ella sabía que algo malo había pasado. Sus ojos un poco rojizos por la falta de sueño miraron de pronto a los dorados del muchacho, que la observaba atentamente. Él, un poco exasperado, la volvió a tomar del brazo mientras caminaba llevándola hacia el exterior del edificio.

- No quiero que cambies el tema, Kagome.- Dijo de pronto pero sin mirarla. Ella no respondió. De pronto se detuvo, estaban en la laguna, era el lugar ideal para tener una muy seria conversación.- he estado averiguando... esta perla- la tomó entre sus dedos- Tiene una maldición.

La muchacha al fin despertó de su letargo. Lo miró arrugando el ceño y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

- Inuyasha... qué cosas dices- Respondió dulcemente, creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma. Pero el muchacho no cambió de expresión. Kagome lo miró detenidamente, buscando en aquellos extraños ojos algo que pudiera conformarle que estaba jugando. Finalmente lo obligó a retirar su mano de la perla.- estas loco... - Musitó ya un poco más alarmada.

- Sabes que no... desde que la tienes... pareces... es como... si estuvieras perdiendo tu energía... - El tono de voz del muchacho al principio fue de reproche pero las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi en un sollozo. Kagome bajó la vista pero movía la cabeza negativamente.

- No puedes decir eso... no puedes...

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!- Elevó la voz ya casi desesperado. La chica lo miró asustada, quedó sin habla.- por favor... sácate eso... devuélvela... entrégala a un museo... por favor.

Inuyasha estaba realmente desesperado. Esperaba convencerla, él sabía que toda esa falta de ánimos y su sueño incesante, su letargo, era como si la perla le estuviera absorbiendo la energía. No conocía como aquello funcionaba, ni siquiera una tiempo antes hubiera creído en esto tipo de cosas que para los demás pudieran resultar "paranormales", pero desde que conoció a Kagome todo el mundo racional que él conocía se había puesto de cabeza.

- No me pidas eso Inuyasha- Respondió ella seriamente, retrocediendo un paso. Todas las esperanzas del muchacho se fueron a la basura.

- Kagome...

- No lo haré- Respondió duramente, mirándolo impresionada. Nunca pensó que él le pidiera algo de esa forma.- no lo haré, la perla me encontró... estaba escrito, soy su guardiana.

- ¡Kagome!- Intentó hacerla razonar pero ella volteó dándole la espalda. Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.- Kagome...

- No Inuyasha, no lo haré.

Se alejó de él sin siquiera despedirse mientras una fuerte brisa de viento helado mecía los árboles aún más antiguos de la universidad. Él la miró confundido, sin saber qué hacer, sin siquiera saber qué decir. Ella se fue, aún portando una maldita perla que sabía perfectamente le estaba haciendo daño.

&&&&&&&

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y suspiró pesadamente mientras pasaba casi nerviosamente una mano por su cabello. Enseguida un hombre se sentó frente a él.

- Amigo, tanto tiempo- Dijo el joven, mirándolo con una sonrisa. El muchacho lo miró sin expresión.- ¿Pasó algo?... ¿Tienes problemas?

Inuyasha suspiró involuntariamente y se recostó más en la silla, sin responder.

- Ya veo... - Respondió un poco incómodo Miroku al no tener una respuesta más sincera d e su amigo.-... pero... ya no te pongas así... apuesto a que todo se solucionará... - Imaginando que su amigo estaba así por culpa de una mujer. Inuyasha no respondió, parecía sumergido por sus pensamientos. El otro miró a su alrededor sin saber mucho qué hacer. Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio en la entrada una muchacha de cabellos castaños que entraba a la cafetería. Se levantó de súbito y la muchacha al notarlo, caminó directo hacia él con una sonrisa más amplia.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó mientras le daba un furtivo beso en la boca a Miroku y mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, que sólo levantó una mano en señal de que la había escuchado pero que no tenía intenciones de hablar. Sango miró a su pareja que pronunció con sus labios sin emitir sonido el nombre de "Kagome". La chica abrió la boca y luego se sentó junto a ellos.

- ¿Y como estuvo la práctica?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Mmmm, muchos casos complicados.- Respondió. Era su último año de psicología y estaba realizando la práctica de la carrera en una clínica privada de la capital.- No sabes con quien me encontré esta mañana...

- ¿Quién?

- Esa compañera tuya Inuyasha.- Pronunció la chica en voz baja. Inuyasha al fin la miró levantando una ceja pero sin muchos ánimos de escuchar.- la chica que armó un escándalo la semana pasada a Kagome...

- ¿Qué?... ¿Tsubaki?- Preguntó un poco ya más interesado.

- Una enfermera me dijo... algo muy extraño le pasó... de la noche a la mañana esta llena de tumores... incluso en su columna vertebral han aparecido... esta postrada en cama...

- ¿Tsubaki enferma?- Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

- Y no sabes lo que se dice...

La voz de la muchacha era casi en un susurro y mantenía casi en un hilo a sus dos interlocutores que la escuchaban atentamente, casi pasmados.

- No juegues Sango. - Dijo Miroku sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara al sentir un pequeño temblor en sus manos. No le gustaba para nada la forma en que ella estaba relatando las cosas, resultaba casi... escalofriante...

- La enferma escuchó cuando su mamá le decía a la chica... que eso le pasaba... por hacer brujerías...

Miroku parpadeó y estuvo a punto de reír, pero de los nervios. Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces.

- ¿Brujerías?- Repitió con voz ronca el chico de ojos dorados.

- Brujerías- Afirmó la muchacha ya con voz natural.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- Preguntó al fin Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa. Sango lo miró severamente.

- ¡Oye! Te repito lo que me contaron, y eso no es todo, la enfermera me dijo que la mamá lloraba desconsoladamente y decía que tal vez la maldición se había revertido, que era una tonta, una loca, etc, etc.

- Ahhhh, eso sí que son chismes.- Respondió Miroku al borde del colapso pero aparentando irritación. La verdad es que hasta tenía un poco de miedo a ese tipo de temas.

- Yo sólo repito lo que me contaron... tal vez son chismes... pero resulta totalmente sospechoso que esa chica enfermara de esa manera, de la noche a la mañana ¿no?

Miroku sonrió nerviosamente y levantó a Sango a su lado.

- Eres una loquita, mejor ve a cambiarte pronto para que termines tu turno temprano.

La muchacha sonrió moviendo la cabeza y se alejó del lugar. Miroku la siguió con la vista embobado por su presencia e Inuyasha se volvió a recostar en la silla.

- Tengo un hambre terrible- Dijo de pronto. Miroku lo miró creyendo que estaba loco.

- Oye... ¿no estabas recién sufriendo por penas de amor?

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de hielo como hacía tiempo no se la daba. El otro chico sólo sonrió.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- Respondió Inuyasha alzando la vista y mirando a que Sango apareciera. Ella se acercó a ellos anudándose el delantal.

- ¿Van a querer café?- Preguntó distraídamente mientras anotaba en la libreta.

- Café y... tostadas... dos huevos fritos... algo de jugo de naranjas... me gustaría probar aquel sándwich de queso con jamón caliente...

La muchacha comenzó a levantar la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Y algo de leche también... creo que con eso me conformo.

- Con... ¿con eso te conformas?- Preguntó Miroku a punto de estallar en carcajadas. El otro lo miró sin entender.

- Solo eso Sango.- Respondió restándole atención al asunto. Sango lo miró esperando a que él dijera que era una broma pero lucía muy serio y al final, más confundida que nunca, se retiró preguntándose si en verdad él estaba medio loco.

&&&&&&&

Otra vez estaba comiendo una taza de ramen que había preparado y que no conforme con ello, este era su tercera porción. La noche se estaba haciendo demasiado fría y no veía a Kagome desde el día anterior. Maldición, si no fuera porque tenía que estudiar tanto y porque ella se había enojado con él por el asunto de la perla estarían juntos en estos momentos. Se sentó en el sillón mientras apagaba el televisor y tomó con una mano su cuaderno intentando en forma desesperada leer las últimas cinco hojas que le quedaban por estudiar. Pero bastante trabajo le estaba costando concentrarse. El timbre de la puerta sonó y se levantó de un súbito. Tenía la leve sospecha de quien podría ser. No se equivocó cuando la vio en la entrada, con un grueso abrigo y un gorro, y aunque su rostro aún develaba cansancio, su sonrisa seguía siendo tan pura y tierna que él la tomó de una mano y la obligó a entrar.

- Kagome.

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó fuertemente comenzándola a besar desesperadamente. La había extrañado y el que ella estuviera ahora en su departamento era todo lo que esperaba. Ella alzó sus brazos hasta enrollarlos en su cuello correspondiendo de igual forma a sus besos.

- Creí que estabas enojada.- Dijo al fin cuando la apartó de sí para mirarla mejor. Le sacó el gorro y sus negrísimos cabellos cayeron en su espalda.

- Te extrañé mucho.- Respondió ella con un amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó inclinando más su cara hasta la de ella para aspirar su inconfundible aroma. Depositó pequeños besos en su cuello.

- Vine para que estudiemos.- Respondió ella tratando de apartarse.

- ¡Ah!, es cierto, otra vez lo olvidé- Respondió Inuyasha mientras le tomaba fuertemente una mano y la conducía hasta el sillón.- ¿tú ya estudiaste?

- No tengo problemas con esa asignatura.

Él sonrió más aún y una sensación de bienestar se fue apoderando de él. Ella comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo y luego se recostó a su lado, pasando una mano por su pecho. Inuyasha que intentaba estudiar estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y trató de concentrarse en el contenido del cuaderno.

- Entonces sólo viniste para hacerme compañía- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha mirándola de reojo.

- Mjmmm- Asintió apenas con la cabeza.

Inuyasha volvió a dirigir su mirada en el cuaderno. Kagome sólo podía escuchar el interminable tic-tac del reloj. Unos segundos más tarde Inuyasha se incorporó nuevamente y la miró serio.

- Esto no va a resultar.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No puedo... concentrarme... - Murmuró levantándose del asiento. Ella lo imitó.

- ¿No?... lo lamento... tal vez no fue buena idea que viniese hasta aquí y...

- Ahhh, no me importa.- Respondió impaciente tomándola por los codos y casi alzándola hasta él para besarla nuevamente. Kagome se aferró nuevamente a su cuello y sonriendo cuando sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

- Qué haces... vas a obtener una mala calificación- Habló coquetamente abrazándose más a él que caminaba con ella hasta la habitación.

- Me conformo... con pasar la asignatura, nada más... - Respondió rápidamente y algo sofocado al recostarla en la cama.

&&&&&&&

Bueno, era inevitable el que terminasen así después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido el día anterior. Kagome se aferró fuertemente hasta su costado y se abrazó a su cintura.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Mmm?- Murmuró distraídamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Bajó la vista hasta ella.

- Quiero saber... quiero saber... bueno yo...

- ¿Pasa algo?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo.

- Qué... pasaría si...

- ¿Porqué llevas aún la perla en tu cuello?

La chica se desconcertó por completo. Lo miró un poco confundida.

- ¿La perla? No vas a volver a decirme...

Él se incorporó enojado.

- Creí que te habías desecho de eso.

Kagome tomó la perla entre sus dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿Porqué vuelves a decir eso? Dije que no lo haría.

La miró sin creer en lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡¡Maldición Kagome!!... ¿Porqué eres tan caprichosa?

Ella intentó hablar pero nada pudo decir. Él estaba realmente enojado y ella no quería ceder. Salió de la cama y comenzó vestirse apresuradamente.

- Kagome, Kagome qué haces.

- Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer... ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices tú? No voy a deshacerme de la perla... creí que estaba claro...

- Pero lo digo por tu bien¿porqué no quieres entender?

- Esto es muy importante para mí- Respondió ella abrochándose la blusa.- ¿sabes lo que es eso? Tal vez no...

- ¿Qué intentas decir?- Preguntó adolorido.

- Yo sí tomo las cosas en serio, me esfuerzo en todo lo que hago y... toda mi vida ha sido así.

- ¿Crees que porque soy rico no me importan las consecuencias?... ¿Lo dices porque no estudié?

- No lo digo por eso... - Respondió casi en un susurro saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡¡Kagome!!- Gritó. Ella se detuvo. Volteó a mirarlo.- Kagome... sólo lo hago por tu bien... por favor...

- No lo haré- Respondió la chica con voz firme.- Y no me pidas que elija... - Volteó nuevamente saliendo de la habitación. Sentado en la cama se tapó la cara con fuertes deseos de llorar ¿y qué si lo hacía?... ¿Porqué demonios las cosas nunca salían bien?

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse mientras se vieron en la Universidad. Rindieron el último examen y ya todos estaban satisfechos por los resultados obtenidos. Unos días más tarde la lista con las calificaciones estaba publicada en el mural de la facultad y todos celebraban y organizaban un pequeño paseo para dar término al año escolar. Inuyasha vio como Kouga se acercaba nuevamente a Kagome, que lo recibía con una tranquila sonrisa. ¿Porqué estaba comportándose amable con el idiota ese?. Los miró con rabia desde el kiosko mientras pedía una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla con ímpetu.

- Quiero que... me perdones, Kagome...

- No es necesario Kouga, no me pidas perdón.- Respondió suavemente. Él la miró admirado por el aire y la esencia casi mística que desprendía. Desde hacía algunos días, una semana y media tal vez, ella lucía diferente. Era la forma en que hablaba, más suave y serena, su mirada más cálida, la palidez de su rostro era contrarrestado por el rubor de sus mejillas. Había algo nuevo y definitivamente atrayente.

- Fui un tonto... - Respondió apenas. Se sentía totalmente disminuido ante ella. - Seamos amigos, como siempre.

- No tienes que pedirlo, Kouga.-

El chico de ojos azules sintió como si una inmensa carga se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo. Sonrió agradecido.

- Kagome...

Kagome miró a la chica que la llamaba y se posaba a su lado.

- Dime Ayame.

- Es Tsubaki... su mamá acaba de llamar... quiere verte...

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Hasta la lujosa clínica privada llegó Kagome junto a Kouga y Ayame que habían decidido acompañarla. La muchacha estaba un poco impresionada ante la petición de la madre de Tsubaki, pero más que eso, estaba asustada. Sabía desde un par de días que Tsubaki había caído gravemente enferma y algo en su interior le decía que las cosas empeorarían. La mujer de cabellos oscuros la vio y la reconoció enseguida. Llorosa y demacrada caminó presurosa hasta Kagome que iba al medio del trío y le tomó las manos casi fuera de sí.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por venir, gracias, gracias...

La muchacha la miró con el corazón destrozado. Era obviamente notorio que la madre de Tsubaki estaba sufriendo enormemente por su hija.

- Señora... que... que es lo que yo puedo hacer... - Preguntó confundida. La mujer enjugó por enésima vez una lagrima.

- Sé que eres una sacerdotisa, por favor, ayuda a mi hija.

La muchacha se asustó ante la petición. La miró titubeante.

- Pero... yo no sé... - Balbuceó apenas. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una medida desesperada y quedaba claro que todo ahora estaba en sus manos ¿cómo podía pedirle eso a ella que jamás nunca había hecho nada? Ella era sacerdotisa, claro, con poderes aún sin ser desarrollados, ni ella misma aún confiaba en sus instintos...

- Tsubaki... intentó hacer algo... en tu contra... un acto muy... tonto pero... – Kagome abrió la boca impresionada- creo que eso se revirtió en su contra... si fue así es porque debes ser una sacerdotisa muy poderosa.

- No, no, yo no soy... no... - Se excusó casi desesperada. La mujer le estaba pidiendo hacer algo totalmente fuera de las normas. Salvarle la vida a Tsubaki ¿cómo podría ella hacer eso?

- Por favor, te lo suplico, por favor... - La mujer se tapó la cara con ambas manos ya al borde del llanto y Ayame la abrazó fuertemente. Kagome las miró con un nudo en la garganta ¿qué podría ella hacer para ayudarle?... ¿Porqué le pedía tan grande responsabilidad?

Una enferma salió de la habitación de Tsubaki y Kagome alcanzó a divisar las diferentes máquinas que mantenían aún con vida a la chica... y sobre todo una, que marcaba muy levemente los latidos de un corazón acabado. Kagome quiso llorar. ¿Qué hacer? Aunque Tsubaki la había maltratado una y otra vez, eso quedaba totalmente al olvido al verla en aquellas condiciones. Caminó lentamente hasta que poco a poco fue viendo a la muchacha tendida en la cama, rodeada de las máquinas y totalmente inconsciente. La Sra. Mushino levantó la cara de los brazos de Ayame y miró atenta a Kagome.

- Tsubaki... - Susurró Kagome ya a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La miró detenidamente ¿cómo podría ayudarla a recuperar la salud?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Se llevó una mano al estómago y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse. De pronto recordó que tenía algo de mucha energía que podía utilizar. La perla de Shikkon. Si la leyenda era cierta, tal y como hasta ahora todo estaba pasando, esta perla de increíble poder podría ayudar a alguien a recuperar su salud, así como en parte ella recuperó la movilidad de su muñeca, si ponía mucho de su empeño y su propia fuerza espiritual, tal vez podría ayudar a Tsubaki. La soltó de la cadena y la tomó con ambas manos. Cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras intentaba concentrase en darle poder y fuerza a la muchachaSintió como su energía era absorbida casi en su totalidad por la perla... arrugó el ceño un poco asustada ¿La perla estaba absorbiendo su energía?... ¡Inuyasha tenía razón!

La madre de Tsubaki, junto a Kouga y Ayame, observaban tensos y expectantes desde el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse casi a respirar para no interrumpir el estado de total trance al que la joven sacerdotisa se había sumido. Los minutos pasaron silenciosamente y allá afuera le viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Kagome sintió que se debilitaba cada vez más. Tomó la mano de la muchacha junto con la perla, que brillaba con intensidad, y la apretó fuertemente.

- Vamos Tsubaki, vuelve.- Murmuró, llamándola de su estado de inconsciencia. Sintió que las piernas se debilitaban y cayó de rodillas, pero aún sin soltar la mano de la chica oró fervorosamente. De pronto sintió que los dedos helados de Tsubaki se movieron y Kagome abrió los ojos debilitada, con sudor en el rostro y fuertes nauseas. La miró y vio que la muchacha abría los ojos poco a poco. Kagome sonrió levemente y luego cayó al suelo.

&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, Kagome... - Sintió pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que era Kouga quien estaba a su lado.- Por fin haz despertado.

La muchacha sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y un malestar general en el cuerpo. Pestañeó repetidas veces y se incorporó en la camilla.

- Arggg... ¿qué hago aquí?- Preguntó colocándose una mano en los ojos puesto que la luz le molestaba enormemente. Kouga se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla.

- Te desmayaste, pero las enfermeras dijeron que ibas a estar bien... tu presión arterial bajó mucho hace un rato... nos asustaste...

- ¿Cómo esta Tsubaki?- Preguntó de pronto, recordando el porqué estaba en ese lugar.

- Ella despertó.- Pronunció el chico de ojos azules seriamente.- y...

- ¿Y?- Preguntó extrañada y ansiosa, poniendo los pies en el suelo con claras intenciones de no seguir recostada.

- Tú la salvaste.

Kagome lo miró sin expresión.

- No fui yo, fue la perla de Shikkon.

- Pero tú lo hiciste, junto con ella... tenían razón, eres una poderosa sacerdotisa.

- Lo hice sólo porque la perla me ayudó... pero... - Miró el velador en donde descansaba la valiosa joya que ya no brillaba pero su color era de una tonalidad púrpura.-... esto...- La tomo entre sus dedos y la miró fijamente.-... me hizo creer... que moriría... es demasiado para mí... y no puedo arriesgar mi vida... ahora menos que nunca.

Kouga arrugó el ceño confundido ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- ¿Dónde vas, Kagome?

- A casa.

Kouga la siguió hasta la salida.

- Te acompañaré.

- No, no es necesario.

- No puedes andar sola, deberías descansar pero sé que eres una testaruda y no lo harás... te acompañaré.

La muchacha sonrió levemente. Sus palabras se parecían mucho a Inuyasha ¿Acaso era tan testaruda?

&&&&&&&&

Caminaba a paso lento y sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Kouga, quien iba a su lado, la miraba preocupado. Ella estaba demasiado débil, pero Kagome fingía y de vez en cuando le hablaba de cualquier tema par distraerlo. El chico suspiró pesadamente hasta que llegaron al templo. La noche era extremadamente helada y el vapor salía notoriamente por sus bocas.

- Gracias... por acompañarme- Murmuró apenas Kagome haciendo una seña y fingiendo una sonrisa. El muchacho le correspondió de igual forma y después la vio subir paso a paso las largas escalinatas del templo Higurashi.

Caminó hasta aquel enorme árbol y se sentó bajo sus ramas. Esta cansada, muy cansada, más que eso, estaba débil, el cuerpo casi no respondía y le costaba mucho respirar. Suspiró apenas mientras se llevaba la mano hasta la perla que guardaba ahora en el bolsillo del abrigo. Allí estaba más oscura que nunca. La apretó bajo su puño fuertemente. No era como ella creyó que esto pudiera pasar. Pensaba que tenía un deber al proteger aquella joya, algo que estaba escrito en el destino, siendo ella sacerdotisa, pero si la perla estaba poniendo en peligro a inocentes, entonces no era apropiado tenerla bajo su poder. Se recostó contra el tronco del árbol suspirando nuevamente, totalmente cansada. Esperaba que Tsubaki mejorara, por el bienestar de su pobre madre que estaba sufriendo enormemente. Bajo la luz de las estrellas y un intenso frío se quedó dormida.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kagome despertó se encontró con algo más de fuerzas y un poco recuperada. Se levantó a duras penas y bajó los escalones del templo nuevamente. Una idea tenía fija. Devolver la perla a su lugar de origen, así todo estaría mejor. Ya era demasiado tarde y el último bus pasaba en 15 minutos más. Esperó pacientemente y al fin este llegó. La muchacha iba decidida, iría nuevamente hasta aquel lugar cerca de las montañas y le entregaría en sus manos al anciano monje la perla de Shikkon. Cuando bajó en la parada, el lugar ya estaba desierto, demasiado tarde para estar a tan altas horas de la noche en pie. Caminó todo el pequeño sendero que un día ella e Inuyasha compartieron hasta divisar casi al límite de sus fuerzas la cabaña. Golpeó suavemente y unos segundos más tarde la mujer del monje fue quien apareció.

Minutos después la chica se encontraba arrodillada frente a la mesa con una manta en su espalda y bebiendo un té verde muy caliente. Ambos ancianos la miraron extrañados debido a su sorpresiva visita. El monje la miró con tristeza, la muchacha estaba realmente demacrada y lucía bastante mal, nada se parecía a la primera vez que la vio.

- Vine... - Dijo Kagome de prono rompiendo el intenso silencio del lugar.-... a devolver esto.

Los ancianos miraron asombrados la perla que fulguraba de un color oscuro intenso, casi ennegrecida.

- La perla de Shikkon... es demasiado para mí... no puedo tenerla... no puedo... - Respondió Kagome llevándose una mano al pecho, sentía que se oprimía.

- Pero... no puede dejarla aquí... nosotros carecemos de los poderes espirituales para protegerla, esta perla le pertenece!

- ¡¡No me pertenece!!- Alzó la voz con los ojos abarrotado de lágrimas.-... no me pertenece...

- Pero qué dice... - Respondió contrariado el hombre.- Usted pudo encontrarla... y la ha tenido todo este tiempo...

- Pero esta perla... - Su voz se fue convirtiendo cada vez en un sollozo.-... esta perla esta dañando a un inocente... y no puedo permitirlo...

- Pero... es su deber señorita- Murmuró la mujer ya más asustada al imaginar que lo que la muchacha buscaba era que su esposo se hiciera cargo de tan peligrosa joya.

- Pero... ¡¡me esta matando!!!- Gritó ya desesperada, con las lágrimas en las mejillas y levantándose a tientas del suelo. - ¿porqué pasa esto? Dígame porque... esta perla actúa así... conmigo...

- Usted conoce mejor que nadie el nacimiento de esta joya. – Respondió el anciano- En tiempos remotos, más allá del Sengoku... la perla se alimentaba también de las almas y poderes espirituales tanto de sacerdotisas como de seres poderosos, youkais o hanyous... pero eso ya no existe ahora... y la perla no tiene otro modo de "alimentación"... sólo puede obtener la valiosa energía espiritual a través suyo, su guardiana... debe haber escuchado también que esta joya tiene una maldición... – Kagome asintió apenas, recordando- no... me atrevo a decírsela...

- ¿Maldición? – Preguntó Kagome, recordando lo acontecido con Tsubaki- ¿Maldición?... ¿esta... diciéndome que tengo una maldición?

- Las historias se repiten... mi querida niña.- Respondió seriamente la anciana. Kagome los miró asustada.

- Pero... alguien... intentó lanzarme una pero... esa misma persona fue quien la recibió.

Los ancianos la miraron impresionados.

- ¿La maldición se revirtió?- Preguntó el monje incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de tan joven sacerdotisa.

- Tuve que ir a ver a esa persona a la clínica... con la ayuda de la propia perla... esa persona ha recuperado la salud.

Los ancianos se miraron sorprendidos pero permanecieron en silencio.

- Entonces... lo de la maldición... - Kagome intentaba dar solución a todos los contras que la perla cargaba.

- Aún... esta perla debe ser purificada...

- Entonces... ¿no me ayudará?- Preguntó desesperanzada Kagome. Los ancianos desviaron la mirada, no la ayudarían, lo sabía, sería ella quien debería sacrificarse. Los miró esperando alguna respuesta, pero ellos no se la dieron. Enojada, tomó la perla nuevamente en sus manos y salió de la cabaña.

- Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de eso mujer.- Se excusó el monje con dolor en sus ojos... - Y no sé como ella ha podido soportar tenerla tanto tiempo consigo...

- Tal vez... hay algo que la esta ayudando, una fuerza extra... y ella lo sabe...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha bajó de la motocicleta y se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras del templo, mirando hacia lo alto, pensando una excusa para poder hablar con Kagome. Se abrochó la chaqueta mientras se frotaba las manos y se daba calor con el vapor de su boca y subió corriendo las escaleras. El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras y en la habitación de Kagome tampoco se divisaba luz. Caminó rodeando la casa y de pronto chocó con el cuerpo de alguien y se encontró con un pálido rostro que lo miró al principio asustada y luego más complacido.

- Kik... - Se mordió el labio al pensar en lo extremadamente cercano en como la estaba tratando, dada las circunstancias.- Hola.

- Pero qué agradable sorpresa.- Sonrió ampliamente la mujer. Lo miró de arriba a bajo admirando de cerca la atlética anatomía del muchacho, que la observaba un poco exasperado ante el descaro de ella.- ¿buscas a alguien?

- A Kagome... - Respondió apenas tratando de evitar su incómoda mirada sin brillo sobre la suya.- ¿la haz visto?

- ¿Kagome?- Arrugó el ceño y habló sin darle importancia. - No la he visto en toda la tarde... aunque ahora acabo de llegar y no sé si esta dentro de la casa... mamá salió y volverá mañana... ¿quieres pasar?

- Ehh, no, mejor que no.- Respondió nerviosamente.- Hablaré con ella mañana, gracias por la información.- Trató de apartarse de la presencia de la mujer pero ésta le impidió la huida.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, si.

- ¿Por qué no la esperas un rato? Así me harás compañía... – Kikyo aferró su mano a su casaca y lo miró fingiendo miedo. El chico la miró un momento y luego asintió levemente. La vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa, totalmente complacida.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Quieres beber un café?- Preguntó con voz suave y movimiento de gata. Inuyasha estaba incómodamente sentado en la silla del comedor.

- No, gracias... – La miró de reojo mientras ella se preparaba una taza de café. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, o mejor dicho, la conoció, a través de la fotografía que Sesshoumaru le había entregado Se había impresionado con la belleza exótica que resultaba ser y hasta hubo un momento en que estuvo interesado en conocerla, pero... ahora, conociéndola... esto le confirmaba más que nunca que las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan ser... como Kagome, "Corazón de Piedra", que es sólo fuego y sentimientos.

- ¿Porqué estas con mi hermana?- La pregunta lo sacó de su análisis psicológico. La miró seriamente cómo se sentaba frente a él cruzando las piernas.

- Eso es algo muy privado.- Respondió furtivamente. La mujer sonrió casi divertida.

- Anda, vamos, sólo es curiosidad- Respondió juguetona posando su mano sobre la suya y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha retiró su mano suavemente.- ¡Pero qué nervioso estas!- Acotó la mujer divertida.

- Creo que mejor me voy, hablaré con Kagome mañana- Se levantó tropezando con la silla y miró avergonzado a Kikyo. Ella se levantó lentamente igual, pero antes que el muchacho diera la media vuelta lo agarró fuertemente por la parte delantera de la casaca, sobre la mesa, mirándolo con una sonrisa más que divertida. El chico retuvo el aire.

- Anda... respóndeme... ¿porqué estas con mi hermana?... ¿Qué es lo que hace que siempre andes tras de ella?

Inuyasha tomó sus manos sobre las heladas de ella y con una ademán un tanto brusco las apartó de su ropa. Se enderezó y la miró enojado.

- No hay razones para el amor.- Respondió secamente. Volteó exasperado dispuesto a salir pronto de aquella casa, pero en el umbral la mujer lo volvió a alcanzar. Kikyo no estaba conforme con aquella tonta respuesta.

- Esa no es una respuesta... seamos realistas... Kagome... a pesar de tener 19 años aún es una niña caprichosa e inexperta... conozco a los de tu familia... ustedes son... buscan algo más... apasionado... ¿no?

Pero qué descaro el decir aquello, dando a conocer su relación furtiva con su hermanastro Sesshoumaru. ¿Acaso esta mujer le estaba restregando en la cara la condición de inexperta sexual que era Kagome y qué debía fijarse en alguien más entendido en la materia como... ¿ella??? Movió la cabeza negativamente hastiado de la sorna con que la mujer le hablaba.

- Esta bien... dame una buena excusa entonces... - Alcanzó a escuchar a Kikyo que alzaba la voz totalmente humillada.- ¿Porqué ella y no yo?

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, volteó y la miró seriamente.

- Porque amo los retos... y odio que las cosas lleguen fáciles a mis manos.

La mujer retuvo el aire y lo miró con odio, pero no respondió nada, viendo a través de unas cristalinas lágrimas que hacía mucho no se asomaban a sus ya inexpresivos ojos que Inuyasha se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa la luz del alba recién comenzaba a alumbrar la ciudad. Estaba realmente cansada y desesperanzada. Sus pasos la dirigieron hacia la pagoda principal del templo, donde una noche oró para que su corazón y la perla estuviesen bien, allí volvió a colocar la perla ya casi negra y frente a ella, se arrodilló y comenzó a orar fervorosamente.

El día pasó lentamente y el verano parecía no querer llegar, puesto que el frío y las lluvias poblaban en abundancia la ciudad. Kagome, luego de estar todo el día orando, pudo hacer que la perla recuperara su color natural, un tono rosa pálido. La tomó entre sus dedos exhausta y al límite de sus fuerzas. Aún en sus condiciones sonrió por haber logrado aquel resultado en la joya, y ahora... ahora la dejaría en aquella cueva, tal y donde un día la encontró. Se levantó tambaleando y salió hacia el exterior. La noche era negrísima y una ola de frío la hizo abrasarse a sí misma.

- Kagome.

A pesar de su debilitamiento y poca lucidez, levantó el rostro rápidamente reconociendo la voz de quien enunciaba su nombre. Inuyasha, a los pies de los escalones, la miraba seriamente.

- Inuyasha.- Murmuró apenas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Caminó bajando los escalones del templo a su encuentro cuando de pronto se vio sujetada por la cintura y sus labios fueron cubiertos por una mano que los apretaba fuertemente. Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada, mientras intentaba golpear con sus manos a la persona que la tomaba en brazos y bajaba con ella las escaleras. Inuyasha en tanto era sujetado por otro hombre y un tercero lo golpeaba en el estómago.

- Apúrate Mussou- Gritó el hombre dando una patada a Inuyasha que cayó sin fuerzas al suelo y mirando al que sostenía a Kagome.

- Ya voy Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi corrió luego hacia la puerta de una limosina de vidrios polarizados que se aparcó rápidamente al lado de la moto de Inuyasha. Cuando la hizo entrar en ella, Kagome vio a un hombre sentado distinguidamente a su lado y que le sonreía cínicamente. Antes de decir algo sus muñecas fueron atadas con una cuerda y su boca tapada con cinta adhesiva.

- Vaya, vaya... con que ésta es la hermana menor de Kikyo.- Dijo el hombre con su voz que hizo a Kagome se le erizara la piel. Intentó tomar el cabello de la muchacha pero esta lo esquivó fieramente, mirándolo enojada.- ohhh... - Sonrió más ampliamente el hombre-... esto si que es gracioso... es una fierecilla... no se parece en nada a su hermana...

- Señor Naraku¿ahora a su mansión?

- A la de la costa... - Luego abrió la ventanilla del vehículo y mirando a Inuyasha que aún se revolvía de dolor con un poco de sangre en la boca, le habló.-... así sabrá este par de hermanos que nadie se mete con Naraku... sobre todo ese Sesshoumaru... como él me quitó mi mujer... yo ahora le quitaré la mujer a su hermano menor... - Sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de pavor de Kagome- ¿No es cierto preciosa mía? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente...

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Kagome lo miró despavorida, sus ojos inocentes demostraban ante el detestable hombre el miedo que de pronto la embargó. Se incorporó levemente sobre el asiento, mirando por sobre Naraku que sonreía abiertamente mostrando su blanca dentadura y viendo a Inuyasha que aún se revolvía en el cemento. Esa imagen le causó más pánico que el destino de su propia persona.

- Ya vámonos- Dijo con voz potente el hombre al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. Los dos que iban adelante rieron de buena gana cuando pasaron sobre la motocicleta dejándola totalmente destrozada sobre la calle. El ruido del pequeño vehículo destrozado, junto con el rechinar de los neumáticos, hizo que Kikyo saliera a mirar afuera para ver qué sucedía. Desde lo alto de las escaleras del templo vio al joven chico más muerto que vivo y corrió en su ayuda.

- Kagome... Kagome... - Murmuró casi en estado de delirio. Kikyo se agachó hasta él y le tomó la cabeza. El chico intentó levantarse al sentir las manos de la mujer sobre su cara, tratando de limpiar la sangre que aún brotaba de sus rotos labios.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo... – Respondió suavemente Kikyo. Inuyasha apoyó ambas manos en el cemento y levantó la cabeza pero las fuerzas de sus brazos fallaron y quedó nuevamente tendido en el suelo. Kikyo puso la cabeza del muchacho sobre su regazo mientras limpiaba la sangre.

- Kagome... debo ir...

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Qué sucede con ella?- Recién en ese momento ató cabos de lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos se posaron con un poco de inquietud sobre la motocicleta a mitad de la calle y luego miró seriamente a Inuyasha.- ¿Le pasó algo?

- Naraku... maldito...

Kikyo detuvo en seco su maniobra de limpiar la sangre. Lo miró abriendo de par en par los ojos.

- ¿Naraku? Dices... ¿Naraku estuvo aquí?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y en su mente se agolparon los últimos sucesos. Él esperando a Kagome y luego, el secuestro.

- Maldición- Se dijo lleno se rabia entre dientes- la culpa... es de Sesshoumaru...

Kikyo se levantó lentamente y lo miró asustada.

- ¡Dónde esta Kagome?- Preguntó incrédula. Él la miró por primera vez, la verdad es que hasta le sorprendía un poco la reacción de la hermana mayor de Kagome. Ella lucía bastante preocupada.

- Él se la llevó... – Inuyasha se levantó al fin tambaleando un poco y se llevó las manos al estómago, mientras pasaba una vez más la manga de su casaca por los labios, quitando restos de sangre.- y todo... es por la culpa de ustedes... tú y Sesshoumaru...

Ella respiró profundamente.

- ¡Qué diablos tengo yo que ver en esto!

El chico dirigió su mirada hasta la calle, donde yacía su motocicleta.

- Venganza... es eso lo que el maldito cobró.- Sus ojos dorados se clavaron con rabia e impotencia sobre los de Kikyo, que intentó mostrar que a ella esa mirada no le intimidaba, pero no soportó mucho y desvió la vista, hacia lo alto de las escaleras del templo.

- Llamaré a la policía- Subió presurosa los escalones dejando al muchacho aún con el recuerdo de ver a Kagome en manos de un maldito que él conocía bien hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

&&&&&&&&

A medio camino uno de los acompañantes de Naraku arrancó con brusquedad la cinta adhesiva de sus labios y tan pronto como lo hizo puso un pañuelo con formalina en su nariz lo que hizo que en segundos Kagome perdiera la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y al intentar incorporarse se dio cuenta lo muy débil que se encontraba. Miró con detenimiento la habitación, lujosamente decorada e intentó recordar porqué ella estaba en un lugar así, que le era totalmente desconocido. Al recordar los últimos acontecimientos, abrió los ojos con pavor y volvió a incorporarse sobre la cama. El esfuerzo de mantenerse sentada la hizo de pronto sentir náuseas que la obligó a levantarse y caminar, apoyada en la pared, hasta la pequeña habitación que estaba en frente y que era el baño.

Lavó su cara y se miró en el espejo. Su estado, lo sabía, no era alentador. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y con algo más de alivio encontró aún la perla, que volvía a tornarse oscura. Suspiró nuevamente con algo de dificultad. Dirigió lentamente sus pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación pero, como era lógico, esta estaba asegurada.

- Oh, Inuyasha... - Murmuró sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Se abrazó a si misma mientras se dejaba caer en el piso y un intenso dolor en el pecho se clavó esta vez como una espina.-... tengo miedo... miedo... - Miró hacia la ventana desde donde se veía el cielo gris y la lluvia allá afuera arreciaba completamente.

&&&&&&&&

- Nada - Respondió el policía mirando a la Señora Higurashi que se encontraba sentada en la silla de la cocina y sostenía la mano de Kikyo, que permanecía de pie a su lado.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!!- Inuyasha se mordió el labio al ver la cara de desesperación de la mujer, que ahora se llevaba las manos al rostro y sollozaba inconsolablemente. Kikyo acariciaba su espalda mirando a Inuyasha enojada. El joven movió la cabeza exasperado mientras intentaba guiar al policía hacia el pasillo.

- Escúcheme bien... cómo es posible que aún no la hayan encontrado!! Le dije que la tiene ese hombre llamado Naraku!!

- Y esa es su versión...

Inuyasha lo miró con rabia.

- ¡¡¿Cree acaso que me golpeé solo??!!

- Escúcheme bien. Ayer le dijimos que esto podría tardar. Hemos buscado al señor Naraku pero en ninguna de sus residencias hemos encontrado algo.

El joven se llevó la palma de la mano hasta la frente mientras intentaba darse paciencia ante la incompetencia claramente evidente de la policía de Tokio. El policía dio por terminada su ronda de información y se marchó, dejando a todos con un dejo de desesperanza que aturdía y agobiaba enormemente. Inuyasha miró con dolor nuevamente a la madre de Kagome que lloraba sin cesar y salió deprisa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento hizo una llamada telefónica a Miroku, que luego de algunos cuantos minutos golpeó a su puerta mirándolo seriamente.

- Gracias por venir - Dijo Inuyasha dejándolo entrar y mirándolo con ansiedad.

- Soy tu amigo, sabes que te ayudaría... aunque sea... una locura- Las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi en un murmullo que hizo que Inuyasha detuviera en seco su ida y venida hacia la cocina.

- Sé... - Se paró en seco frente a su amigo-... que puede ser una locura el que quiera recuperar a Kagome con mis propias manos... pero... ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo por la mujer que amas?

Miroku lo miró asintiendo levemente¿cómo no hacerlo si imaginaba a su querida Sango en las mismas circunstancias?? Apretó los puños con furia de sólo imaginar tal situación y luego miró a Inuyasha decididamente.

- Vamos.

Ambos se prepararon igual que aquella vez, bajo circunstancias totalmente opuestas, realizaron el mismo ritual, aunque con bastante más gana y nerviosismo que aquella lejana noche en que secuestraron a Kagome. Esta vez la situación era bastante diferente y demasiado peligrosa. Inuyasha sacó de un mueble con llave del comedor una pequeña arma que brilló a la luz de la ampolleta.

- ¿Y dónde iremos? Si la policía ha dicho que ha revisado todas las casas de ese maldito...- Preguntó Miroku colocando un pequeño cuchillo en su cinturón.

- Las volveremos a revisar... - Respondió apresuradamente el joven de dorado mirar, al tiempo que se colocaba una gruesa chaqueta negra y guardaba la pequeña arma dentro del bolsillo de la ésta. Se escuchó de pronto el timbre y ambos detuvieron su acción mirándose interrogativamente. Ninguno de los dos movió un solo músculo. El timbre volvió a sonar e Inuyasha caminó luego lentamente y abrió, para encontrarse con una mujer de anteojos oscuros e impermeable café largo hasta los talones. Arrugó el ceño no reconociéndola al principio hasta cuando esta se sacó las gafas y dio un paso hacia el interior.

- ¿Kikyo?- Preguntó sorprendido, luego miró a Miroku que levantaba una ceja demostrando al igual que él que estaba sorprendido. La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Sé lo que pretendes... y si la policía dice que no encontró rastros en las casas de Naraku es porque es cierto... sin embargo... él tiene una casa que es conocida sólo por unos pocos... incluso no está a su nombre... sino al de su primera esposa... Kagura...

Los jóvenes la miraron detenidamente.

- ¿Vienes a decirme dónde esta esa casa?- Preguntó con ansias Inuyasha. La mujer sonrió un poco a medias.

- Es la primera vez que me sonríes- Reprochó ésta igual con una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha respiró profundamente.- pero no te lo diré... iré con ustedes... es difícil de llegar...

- ¡No! No irás...

- Iré... es mi hermana y le debo... le debo siquiera esto- Murmuró amargamente colocándose de nuevo las gafas. Los muchachos se miraron y luego Inuyasha asintió.

- Esta bien, vamos.

&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaba encerrada en aquella habitación. No había probado comida porque en cuanto una mucama llegaba y la dejaba sobre la mesita de escritorio, las nauseas volvían y corría directamente hasta el baño. De Naraku no había ni señas, al menos no la había molestado, había estado todo el tiempo sola y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas sobre la frente y la perla en su mano intentando orar por mantenerla pura con su poder espiritual. A veces se levantaba caminando lentamente hasta los ventanales y desde allí lo único que podía ver era un precipicio y el mar, en que allá, muy abajo, sus olas chocaban fuertemente sobre las rocas. La primera vez que lo vio recordó aquella terrible noche en que intentó suicidarse, para acabar con su dolor y tormento. Un escalofrío la invadió, se abrazó y reprochó a si misma por haber tenido semejante pensamiento aquella vez.

Otra vez llovía incesantemente y el rugir de las olas se escuchaba fuertemente que retumbaba a través de todo el lugar. Había tormenta.

&&&&&&&

Bajaron del automóvil mirando hacia la colina que en su cima se establecía una moderna mansión de tres pisos, de estilo europeo. La noche era demasiado oscura y la lluvia y el viento chocaban sin piedad sobre los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes.

- ¿Aquí?- Preguntó nerviosamente Miroku. La verdad es que no podía evitarlo, todo se veía bastante peligroso.

- Vamos- Dijo Kikyo echándose a caminar rápidamente. Para llegar al lugar tuvieron que cruzar un pequeño sendero, puesto que según ella, si iban directo por el camino hasta la casa iban a ser sorprendidos por las cámaras de vigilancia que Naraku tenía en casi todas partes.

- ¿Cámaras de seguridad?- Repitió Inuyasha intrigado.

La mujer se detuvo justo cuando llegaron a un costado de la casa y miró seriamente a Inuyasha.

- Las hay por casi todos lados... déjame entrar primero... trataré de convencerlo... y averiguaré dónde esta Kagome... si él no cede... vendré a decirte para que la rescates, yo me ocupo de Naraku.

Inuyasha asintió y Kikyo los dejó, caminando hasta la entrada, tocó el timbre y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

- Este lugar es bastante siniestro- Murmuró Miroku abrigándose un poco aunque de nada servía si tenía la lluvia cayendo directo sobre su cabeza.

&&&&&&&

- Kikyo... - Dijo el hombre sentado en un cómodo sofá con amplio respaldo, junto a una chimenea. La mujer estilaba agua a chorros y lo miró sin expresión.

- Quiero que dejes a Kagome libre, si quieres vengarte, hazlo conmigo.- La voz de Kikyo no demostraba emoción alguna, pero en verdad la mujer le temía a este hombre, había estado casi un año a su lado y conocía como actuaba.

Naraku se levantó sonriendo ampliamente y la miró con burla.

- Jajaja¿cree que me tomaré la molestia contigo nuevamente? Bastante cara me haz salido... y mentirosa...

Kikyo se pasó una mano por la frente sacando una gota de agua que había caído de su flequillo, lo miró sin expresión aun, quería demostrarle, como siempre, que ella no le temía.

- Pero el problema es conmigo, deja a mi hermana.

El tono de voz de ella era más de orden que de súplica y eso irritó en extremo al hombre, que cambió la sonrisa burlona de su rostro a uno más enojado, irritado. Se acercó a ella lentamente y Kikyo tragó saliva dolorosamente, pero enfrentó su mirada de odio con la suya, debía siempre demostrarle que no le temía.

- En verdad eres una basura... - Murmuró entre dientes Naraku cuando se acercó lo suficiente hasta ella y le habló junto al oído. Kikyo no pudo evitarlo y un involuntario temblor en su cuerpo la embargó. El hombre notó esta reacción y se alejó un poco sonriendo nuevamente, triunfal.- pero me he dado cuenta... que esa muchacha podría ayudarme a limpiar mi imagen...

La mujer frunció el ceño, enojada.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- La necesito... la quiero para mí... tiene mejor reputación que tú, mi querida Kikyo.

- No puedes obligarla a estar a tu lado.

- Yo lo puedo todo.

Kikyo lo miró esta vez con rabia.

- Déjame verla entonces.- Dijo al fin. Naraku la miró unos segundos, pensativamente, al final accedió.

- Te acompañaré... pero sólo la verás unos segundos.

Caminó hasta el pasillo seguido de ella y subió las largas escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta de un cuarto. Sacó las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo y abrió.

La vieron sentada en el piso junto a la ventana, dormitando. Kikyo caminó presurosa hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Kagome, Kagome... - Le tomó la cara y la chica comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Parecía realmente enferma.

- Ki.. Kyo...

La mujer pasó una mano por la frente y la quitó enseguida.

- ¡¡Ella tiene fiebre!!!

El hombre apretó los puños con rabia.

- Ya fue suficiente, sal de aquí.

Kikyo lo miró enojada y desafiante.

- ¡No! No ahora que ella esta así! No la dejaré sola!

Naraku llamó a los guardaespaldas que enseguida aparecieron, tomando a Kikyo fuertemente por los brazos y obligándola a levantarse.

- No! Suéltame estúpido!!

La arrastraron hasta las afueras de la casa y cerraron las grandes puertas casi en sus narices. La lluvia caía intensamente y Kikyo caminó de nuevo presurosa hasta Inuyasha y Miroku.

- ¿La viste?... ¿Cómo esta?... ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó atropelladamente Inuyasha.

- La vi, esta en una de las habitaciones que da al acantilado. – Respondió seriamente.

- Ahhh, eso se hace más difícil, tendremos que rescatarla por la cornisa- Acotó Miroku demasiado preocupado.

- ¿Esta bien, verdad?... ¿Le dijiste que la vamos a sacar de allí...?- Preguntó ansioso Inuyasha, pero el rostro de Kikyo estaba demasiado serio. Ella se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada.- pasa... ¿algo?

- Tiene fiebre, no pude hablar con ella.

Inuyasha retuvo el aire impresionado, la miró con intenciones de hacerle mil preguntas, pero el silencio de ella le denotaba que no sabía nada más. Sintió deseos incontrolables de matar a aquel maldito por provocar en Kagome un sufrimiento más. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y luego de unos segundos miró a Miroku, decidido.

- Este es el plan.

&&&&&&&&

- Esta muy débil... - Sentenció una joven mirando a Kagome que yacía sobre la cama y que la miraba sin brillo en sus ojos.- debe ser porque no ha querido comer en los días que ha estado aquí.

Naraku sonrió.

- Que muchacha tan caprichosa, cree que con huelga de hambre podrá salir de aquí.- Se acercó hasta ella mientras la sirvienta se alejaba. Naraku se sentó al borde de la cama y le tomó la cara.- no creas que con estos berrinches vas a lograr librarte de mí... ya eres mía, no te dejaré escapar.

Se levantó sin decir más y salió de la habitación seguido de la sirvienta. Kagome sacó del bolsillo del abrigo que ahora estaba tendido sobre la cama, la perla de shikkon, que estaba muy purificada, con su verdadero color rosa pálido. Sonrió satisfecha, al fin la había vuelto a la normalidad, había dado toda su energía espiritual para lograrlo hasta quedar en las condiciones que se encontraba. Pero valía la pena, si era su guardiana, esa era su misión.

De pronto escuchó un fuerte golpe y la ventana se abrió arreciendo con un fuerte viento sobre la habitación que hizo a Kagome cubrirse la cara asustada.

- ¡Kagome!

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez no iba sola, a su lado Miroku la acompañaba.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo de pronto la ex sacerdotisa, esperando mientras tanto que las puertas fueran abiertas. El joven la miró pero antes de decir algo esta se abrió.

- He traído un médico para mi hermana.- Dijo cortante a una sirvienta y entró sin ser invitada seguida de Miroku.

A mitad del pasillo fueron interceptados por Naraku que la miró extrañado y con el ceño arrugado.

- ¿Kikyo?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?!- El tono de su voz era de sorpresa e irritación, el que sus medidas de seguridad fueran tan vulnerables como para permitir la entrada de aquella mujer con un extraño lo descolocó un poco.

- He traído un médico- Respondió apresuradamente.

- Pero veo que usted no luce muy saludable- Dijo de pronto Miroku mirando a Naraku y tratando de no aparentar miedo cuando vio que dos tipos se acercaban al siniestro hombre.

- Pero... ¡¡qué dice!!- Respondió exasperado, pero Miroku se acercó hasta él y le tomó la muñeca, aparentando tomarle el pulso.

- Espere, no hable... - Le dijo mientras hacía que contaba las pulsaciones de su muñeca, intentado de alguna manera ganar algo de tiempo mientras Inuyasha sacaba a Kagome de la habitación. Pero el hombre luego de unos segundos se soltó de su mano y los miró rojo de rabia.

- ¡Usted no es médico! Ni siquiera lleva maletín!

Kikyo suspiró derrotada, sabía que no iba a funcionar. Los hombres intentaron abalanzarse hacia ellos pero Miroku sacó rápidamente la cuchilla de su cinturón.

- Alto amigos, no se atrevan.

Hizo un gesto para que Kikyo se colocara detrás de él, pero de pronto vieron con horror que los hombres sacaban de sus chaquetas cada uno una pequeña pistola y les apuntaban directamente.

- Jaja, se nota la desesperación del que urdió este estúpido plan.- Dijo Naraku mirándolos con burla. Hizo una seña para que unos de los guardaespaldas lo siguiera mientras el otro se quedaba apuntando a los jóvenes.

&&&&&&&&

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada y de inmediato miró de donde venía la voz. Allí estaba Inuyasha, que saltaba del marco de la ventana y corría hasta ella.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!

Apenas se incorporó en la cama pero Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la besó fuertemente. Ella lloró de felicidad y se aferró a él respondiendo a sus ansiosos besos, acariciando su cara, como queriendo darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, que era realidad.

- Inuyasha, viniste.- Sollozó entre sus labios y el chico la miró fijamente.

- ¿Crees que te dejaría así tan fácilmente?- Le habló con una pequeña sonrisa para alentarla ya que al verla en las condiciones de salud en que se encontraba se había asustado.- Mi Kagome... sabes que jamás te dejaría...

Kagome sonrió aún llorosa pero agradecida y le acarició el largo cabello. Se escuchó de pronto voces que se acercaban en el pasillo e Inuyasha miró despavorido hasta la puerta.

- Es hora, vamos... - Tomó ambas manos y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Kagome lo hizo pero respiraba muy fuertemente, tomó rápidamente su abrigo y apenas alcanzó a poner una manga.

- ¿Por donde saldremos?- Pregunto preocupada, mirando a Inuyasha. El chico mantenía tensa la mandíbula y miraba aún hacia la puerta. Al escuchar la pregunta de Kagome la miró y cambió el rostro.

- Por la ventana, sólo debes seguirme.- Kagome lo miró sin decir palabra-... confía en mi.

- Claro que sí. - Respondió ella apresuradamente.

Inuyasha caminó hasta la ventana y luego salió por el mismo lugar donde había entrado. Se puso de pie junto a la delgada cornisa, afirmándose muy fuerte a la pared.

- Vamos Kagome.- Tendió su mano para que ella tomara impulso. Kagome se afirmó fuertemente hasta la pared, no podía evitar sentir vértigo al darse cuenta que las olas chocaban fuertemente contra los roquerios allá abajo. Sintió nauseas y cerró los ojos.

- Ahora no, ahora no... - Murmuró suavemente. Sintió la mano de Inuyasha sobre una de las suyas y ella trató de sonreír, en el instante que quiso avanzar escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entonces con horror, vio la cara de Naraku asomándose.

- Ah! Lo sabía!!- Gritó el hombre enojado. En eso llamó a Hakudoushi, su fiel guardaespaldas.- apúntale a él, a ella la quiero viva.

El otro sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras apuntaba con la mirilla hasta Inuyasha, y en el momento que hizo el disparo, que rozó la pared, pero muy cerca del muchacho, Kagome perdió el equilibrio pero alcanzó a sujetarse con la cornisa.

- Ah!, Kagome!- Inuyasha vio el rostro lloroso de la muchacha que se aferraba con sus dedos casi blancos por la presión de sujetarse en el cemento y el cuerpo entero colgando, si ella se soltaba, caería al acantilado. En un momento desesperado Inuyasha sacó el arma que tenía bajo su chaqueta y disparó, haciendo que ambos hombres buscaran protección dentro de la alcoba. Inuyasha se agachó lentamente y aferrando una mano a la ventana de otra alcoba y la otra ofreciéndosela a Kagome.

- Vamos amor, dame la mano, vamos, tú puedes.

Ella estiró su mano y logró alcanzarla, con un fuerte impulso él la tuvo en uno segundos de nuevo, a su lado, aferrado con una mano a su cintura y besándole la frente.

- Vamos... - Murmuró nervioso sobre su muy cálida frente, la miró luego asustado a los ojos, ella los tenía muy rojizos. Quiso preguntar si sentía bien pero el momento no lo ameritaba ahora. El viento de la tormenta los golpeó con fuerza y el abrigo de Kagome cayó volando hasta el mar. Ella suspiró pesadamente sin decir nada y enrolló sólo un brazo al cuello del muchacho, que intentaba avanzar con ella acuestas a duras penas. Se escuchó de pronto un nuevo disparo pero éste provenía del interior de la casa. Cuando salieron del costado del precipicio e Inuyasha vio que ya era hora de bajar, la cuerda que había puesto para subir aún estaba ahí así que intentó que ella bajara pero la Kagome se veía en extremo pálida y ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

- Vamos Kagome... sólo esto... ya falta poco... Kagome- Intentó hablarle y ella volvía a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Asintió levemente y con ayuda de él, bajó por la cuerda. Enseguida Inuyasha bajó y en el momento que puso un pie se escucharon sirenas que se aproximaron rápidamente hasta la mansión. Era la policía.

- Ahora estos malditos sabrán, llamé a la policía antes de... - Dijo Inuyasha, cuando miró a Kagome, la chica se aferró a él.

- Ya... ya no puedo... - Murmuró. Él la miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras ella perdía la fuerza en sus piernas, antes que cayera la tomó en brazos y luego vio con horror como la sangre corría por sus piernas, Kagome perdió el conocimiento.

&&&&&&&&

Junto a la madre de Kagome y Miroku, esperaron en sala de espera del hospital. Inuyasha sentía que si no sabía algo de Kagome moriría de angustia. La puerta se abrió luego de varias horas sin noticias.

- Doctor, doctor... - Suplicó la mujer al médico con ojos llorosos. El hombre la miró con tristeza, no podía evitarlo, una doble desgracia.

- Ambas estan en estado crítico... corren... peligro de vida...

La mujer se echó a llorar desesperada. Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se paralizaba.

- Y Kagome... – Prosiguió el médico.

Inuyasha lo escuchó atentamente, mirándolo ansioso, esperando lo que el galeno iba a acotar.

- No ha perdido al bebé... no sé... es un milagro que aún este con vida, dada las circunstancias.

Se produjo un profundo silencio, la madre de Kagome lo miró llorosa levantando la cabeza de su pañuelo.

- ¿Qué dice?!- Preguntó casi sin voz Inuyasha. El hombre los miró y se dio cuenta que nadie sabía lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo siento... pero tiene, al parecer, dos semanas.

Inuyasha no supo si reír o llorar. Kagome estaba en riesgo de vida pero estaba embarazada. Intentó sonreír pero en vez de eso un desconsolador llanto se escapó de sus labios y Miroku, viendo por primera vez a su amigo en esa forma, lo abrazó fuertemente.

&&&&&&&

- Kagome...

Ella entreabrió los ojos débilmente y lo miró.

- Inu... yasha... - La voz de más muerta que viva hizo que al muchacho se le helara la sangre. Sintió deseos de llorar nuevamente, pero se mordió el labio y trató de sonreír.

- Oye... me contaron que...

- Un bebé... - Murmuró ella respirando dificultosamente. Lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y tomó una de sus ya heladas manos.

- Lo sabías.

- Quiero... quiero... decirte que... fui feliz... a tu lado...

Inuyasha sintió de pronto que las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos, intentó mantenerse firme, pero ella, parecía que se despedía.

- Ya, no digas eso.- Respondió apenas ahogando un sollozo de dolor. Kagome sonrió débilmente.

- Tú... me salvaste... del... infierno... en que vivía...

El muchacho sintió las piernas temblar y se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetando su mano fuertemente, llevándosela a la boca, besándola repetidas veces.

- No hables así, Kagome, no fui yo quien te salvó, tú me salvaste, fuiste tú, siempre tú.

- No... tú... les demostraste... que no tengo... el corazón de... piedra... y me... lo demostraste... a mí... también.

- No, no hables así, no digas eso, todavía nos espera muchas cosas juntos, lo sabes. Yo ya lo había pensado, iba a pedirte, que te casaras conmigo... lo haremos ¿verdad que si¿Verdad?... Te casarás conmigo¿no es cierto?- Sus palabras salían precipitadamente de su boca e intentaba convencerse que todo lo que decía iba a ser verdad. Ella sonrió débilmente y luego cerró los ojos.

- No... - Murmuró Inuyasha con un dolor tan grande en la garganta que apenas podía hablar.- Kagome... ¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&

Bajó del elegante auto con un elegante e impecable traje negro y gafas oscuras que ocultaban aquellos hermosos ojos dorados adornados ahora por el rojizo de las lágrimas y la angustia vivida. Miró en dirección al grupo de personas, todas vestidas de negro, alrededor de un ataúd café de madera de roble y cubierto con muchas flores. Caminó a paso lento por el pasto del cementerio hasta llegar al grupo, que se encontraba dando una última oración, y luego, la madre de Kagome demacrada y llorosa, puso un clavel blanco sobre el ataúd. Inuyasha suspiró cansadamente mientras sentía que su mano era entrelazada por finos y cálidos dedos. Miró a su lado dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ella esta mejor, lo sé - Dijo el chico. Imaginó aquella escena como Miroku se lo había contado. La mujer abalanzándose hasta el guardaespaldas de Naraku que éste, nervioso, disparó y la bala se adentró en su pecho. Cayó al suelo y Miroku tomó el arma rápidamente. Momentos más tarde Naraku y Hakudoushi bajaron alertados por el disparo, pero Miroku ya los esperaba al bajar las escaleras y tomó muy fuerte a Naraku por el cuello, mientras le apuntaba con el arma en la espalda. Los segundos pasaron rápidamente hasta que la policía entró en el lugar, tomando a Naraku preso y Miroku en ayuda de Kikyo que ya estaba casi desangrada.

- Mamá nunca lo sabrá... me refiero... a lo de Kikyo... – Dijo Kagome levemente mirando de reojo a su madre.

La muchacha soltó su mano y avanzó un paso para colocar otro clavel en el ataúd, mientras éste bajaba lentamente. Miró con tristeza y pena como su hermana se iba definitivamente de este mundo. Comenzó a sollozar de pena y luego sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella escondía la cara en su pecho.

- Tranquila... tranquila... – Murmuró el joven mientras acariciaba su cabello. Vio como cada una de las personas se fue marchando, hasta que quedaron solos, muy abrazados, frente a la tumba de Kikyo.

&&&&&&&&

Un mes más tarde un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas frente a la inmensa laguna, en el bosque, en las afueras de la cabaña de Inuyasha. Ahí estaban Sango y Miroku, el anciano Myoga quien conversaba con la madre de Kagome, Kouga y Ayame junto a Tsubaki y otros compañeros más de curso, celebrando la pequeña boda. Los rayos de sol alumbraban débilmente en el horizonte pero la brisa era cálida y denotaba que el verano ésta vez si se sentiría sobre el país. Todos conversaban amenamente y algunos bailaban. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, sobre el pequeño muelle. Ella vestía un fino y vaporoso vestido blanco simple, y su único adorno era una flor que antes de la ceremonia, el muchacho que ahora era su esposo, había puesto en su negro cabello, dando un contraste tan exquisito que magnificaba aún más su belleza. Inuyasha vestido con el tradicional traje negro y corbata oscura, la miraba con una sonrisa radiante. Jamás había sido tan feliz y la adoraba. Besó su mano que ahora llevaba un anillo de bodas en el dedo y ella acarició su cabello.

- Pero sólo estaremos aquí en las vacaciones...

- Lo sé... el trayecto a la universidad sería bastante maratónico¿no?.

Kagome rió abiertamente.

- Eres un loco.

- Lo sé.

Con un ademán la atrajo hasta él y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Nunca te separes de mí... porque si eso sucede, moriré.

El tono de voz de Inuyasha dejó de ser bromista para convertirse en uno casi de suplica. Kagome asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se incorporó para mirarlo igual con seriedad.

- No lo haré, jamás.

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente mientras colocaba una mano en su aún plano estómago, mirando a Kagome intensamente. Cuán ansiosos estaban para que el pequeño los colmara aún más de felicidad.

&&&&&&&&

La perla se mecía en los abismos del océano de un color muy pálido. Su misión, por esta época, había terminado, al fin su finalidad era concretada, unir dos corazones. En 500 años más volvería aparecer, porque como dijo el anciano, las historias se repiten... y la perla se hundió más en la arena fangosa del mar, para dormir por varios siglos, en las inconmensurables vastedades del océano pacífico.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. **Si alguien quiere publicar este fic en otra página o foro, ruego que primero me envien un mail para avisarme. De lo contrario luego me llegan noticias de "plagio" y eso realmente me enfurece**, entiendan, escribir todo esto es bastante sacrificado y no es justo que después otras personas lo hagan pasar como propios.

Gracias por todo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


End file.
